Fire and Iron
by ChibiLover123
Summary: First in the Yin and Yang Series, a How To Train Your Dragon/Marvel Cinematic Universe/Pokemon universe. Rewritten. In a world of powerful Vikings and menacing Dragons, Hillevi is a Hiccup without a place. But things are changing, and maybe a Hiccup can make a difference after all.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a rewrite of the original 'Fire and Iron', which itself is based on 'Harry Potter and the Master's Ball' by Mr. Chaos. I absolutely love his series, and while mine follows along rather faithfully, there will definitely be differences. This is, after all, a series mixing Marvel, How To Train Your Dragon, Harry Potter, and Pokemon together into one universe.**

 **I got the Avengers' Pokemon from Poke-'Vengers by feriowind, which is also fantastic and worth a look, though I am re-imagining most of them (barring Thor and Bruce) younger to fit into the Pokemon universe's habit of starting young.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this new start. See you at the end.^^**

* * *

Twelve days north of Hopeless, and a few degrees south of Freezing To Death, sits a series of mountainous islands known as the Valhalla region.

Here is where the Vikings of old- _and their slightly more reasonable descendants_ -made a home hundreds of years ago, building their villages into the mountainsides like clinging barnacles.

So it was strange to discover that every structure on every island on this chain was brand new…

Until you realized that this region was home to not only Viking warriors, but the most dangerous type of Pokemon in the world.

 _Dragons_.

* * *

The ground shook as a herd of massive bodies landed upon it, wooden walls trembling, firelight flickering and roaring as thatch roofs were greedily devoured by bluish flame in the darkness.

Hillevi squeaked as she shut the door on a Salamence's Flamethrower, ducking away as the wood cracked violently under the sudden heat.

"Sharpshot! Meatlug!"

The Charmander roared in response, leaping onto her trainer's shoulder as the Aron dove in front of her, vibrating with a low growl at the threat.

With a deep breath, heart hammering against her ribs like the heavy footsteps of the Dragon-types outside, Hillevi steeled her spine, gold flaring in dark green irises.

Shoving through the doorway, she ran into the chaos beyond, Meatlug right on her heels.

Red flames burst against blue in a fireworks display of sparks, and Sharpshot roared a challenge, holding tight to the reddish-brunette's braid for balance.

Dodging between flaming debris and crushed stone, Meatlug barked as she made a sharp left into an alley, and the scrawny Viking leapt after the tiny Steel-type before a rush of dragon-flame filled the main street.

"Not good." Hillevi muttered, adrenaline making her voice tight and shaky as she weaved through damaged alleyways. "Not good. Not good. Not good."

Sharpshot roared a column of flame, red-orange clashing with blue-purple in midair, and Hillevi squeaked as she, somehow, put on another burst of speed.

" _Not good_!"

The forge had never looked so welcoming, even swarmed by Vikings as it was, and Meatlug forced a path inside with liberal Headbutts.

"There ya are!" Gobber shouted, throwing a bundle of swords into the furnace so Torkoal could heat the metal quickly for repairs. "Thought ya got carried off!"

"Me? Nah!" Hillevi replied with a wobbly laugh, rushing to don her leather apron as Sharpshot joined the older Fire-type at the furnace and Meatlug bounded over to Klinklang. "I'm way too muscular for their tastes! They wouldn't know what to do with all… _this_."

"They need toothpicks, don't they?" Gobber teased, popping the head off a hammer as she retrieved the heated weapons so he could pound the chips and cracks away on the anvil.

Shoving the forge's old wooden 'doors' open, the reddish-brunette stumbled under the weight of more broken swords and axes, throwing them into the furnace as Sharpshot and Torkoal both double-teamed with Flamethrower.

"Dewgong, Icy Wind!"

A trio of Altaria shrieked as they were driven off-course, and Astrid's axe swung at a retreating Fraxure as her Heracross buzzed around the herd of sheep that had yet to be carried off.

Pangoro and Gurdurr bellowed in unison as they batted away a small herd of Zweilous, and Snorri shouted encouragement as he ducked behind the cows.

Ragnhild and Torleik were arguing- _as usual_ -as they tried rounding up the wayward chickens, Dugtrio popping in and out as a distraction for the attacking Vibrava as Dodrio tried to Peck out their eyes.

Shielding the barrels of salted fish with his body, Folki shouted orders to Shuckle and Carbink, who battered the Shelgon with Gastro Acid and Rock Throw.

 _Gods, their job was so much cooler_ …

By the time she was lifted away by the back of her apron, hanging off Gobber's hook, Hillevi had already made her decision to prove herself.

 _ **No one could have known how much that one moment would change everything**_.


	2. Chapter 2

Peering over her shoulder, tail-flame held safely away, Sharpshot scanned the forest at their backs with dark, narrowed eyes.

The Rattata squeaked and darted away, no longer interested in a fight, and the tiny Charmander huffed sparks in response, unimpressed.

"Be nice."

Grumbling under her breath, Sharpshot trotted back to her trainer's side, rubbing against her woolen leggings and fur-trimmed boots with a purr.

Hillevi smiled crookedly as she bent down to scoop the little Fire-type up, straightening as claws dug into her thick sweater-dress.

Chirping happily, Meatlug hopped around their trainer's feet, stubby tail wagging as she bounded ahead.

For an Aron, she moved over the uneven terrain with the bouncy ease of a Skiddo, giggling as she sprang off a cranky Geodude that was now rudely woken from his afternoon nap.

"Sorry!" Hillevi apologized, stumbling past in a rush as Meatlug forged a path ahead.

The old hunting trail was overgrown and half-hidden from years of disuse, barely visible as a dirt path, but that was to be expected.

This mountain was the tallest, widest peak on the island, and even Stoick the Vast, Chief of Berk and High Chieftain of Valhalla, never dared to scale it and face the mighty Dragon that called the crag home.

 _Hillevi, on the other hand_ …

Scrambling under a thorny bramble and fumbling over a half-buried boulder, the scrawny Viking paused to check her compass and make sure they were still heading in the right direction.

"A little more to the left, Meatlug." She advised, Sharpshot's tail-flame providing them much-needed light in the thickening forest. "And be careful!"

The Steel-type chirped an affirmative before barreling ahead, and her companions shared a put-upon sigh before following.

"Never mind…"

A sudden CRACK and squeal from ahead froze Hillevi in her tracks, green eyes wide.

"MEATLUG!"

Sharpshot leapt off her shoulder to rush ahead as she scrambled up the slope, heart hammering and mind racing.

" _MEATLUG_!"

A whine answered, and Hillevi burst through the vegetation blocking her way, blinded by the sudden unimpeded sunlight.

Blinking away starbursts, she could only gape at the sight, awestruck.

The clearing was like a massive plateau cut into the mountainside, ringed by trees and massive boulders covered in moss, with a cave on the far side that was wider than five mead halls and taller by three.

Lying in the center of this great open space was the biggest Pokemon Hillevi had ever seen, all black scales and yellow-red trim, long body flopped gracelessly on the red-stained grass.

"Oh no…"

Any thought of what exactly she was doing fled at the realization that this Pokemon was _dying_ , every shred of emergency medicine crowding into her brain as Hillevi jolted into motion, steady hands pressing against black scales.

"Meatlug! Status!"

The Steel-type moaned deep in her chest, like a rattling engine, nudging under the beast's jaw and barking an affirmative once she felt a pulse.

A quick scan revealed a myriad of cuts and gashes along the entire serpentine length, and she dropped her backpack on the bloody grass to root around for medical supplies.

Stitching would never work on wounds that size, especially with the thin thread she had available, though the overabundance of bandages, gauze and tape should be enough…

"I'm gonna need your help, Sharpshot." Hillevi decided, straightening.

The Fire-type nodded, expression grim as her girl held one of the larger gashes closed with red-slick hands, breathing in-

A great shriek rent the air, and Hillevi was thrown head-over-heels into the grass as the serpentine dragon lashed about from the fresh pain, green eyes open and glassy from shock.

Meatlug squealed in shock as she leapt back to keep from being crushed, blood flying as smaller cuts reopened and deeper gashes threw sprays of red like fountains.

"Stop!" Hillevi screamed, throwing herself on the Dragon's head in a vain attempt to stop the violent thrashing.

Wrapping her arms around in a frantic approximation of a hug, the reddish-brunette looked up into that big green eye in clear concern and terror.

"We're trying to help! Please! STOP!"

The words seemed to pierce through the fog, and the great beast slowly went still, rumbling low as pain truly took hold.

"That's it…" Hillevi cooed, petting dark scales as red dripped down her skin. "We'll have you fixed up in no time, okay?"

Meatlug purred like an old engine, nuzzling under the Dragon's jaw, and Hillevi slid back to work, Sharpshot eyeing their patient warily.

"Come on, girl. We've got a lot of work to do."

Huffing softly, the runty Fire-type nodded after a moment, retaking her place on the girl's shoulder to continue their task.

 _Dragon or not, none of them would let the beast die_.


	3. Chapter 3

The sky was clear as a calm sea, a soft blue unmarked by clouds, sunlight seeping through the trees to paint the path ahead in gold.

Lugging a heavy woven container up the slope, Hillevi paused to catch her breath as Meatlug and Sharpshot moved a few paces ahead, the former hopping in excited circles as the latter scanned the surrounding forests for Pokemon foolish enough to challenge them.

 _But their goal was in sight, and no Pokemon would dare try now_.

Another moment to steel her skinny frame, and Hillevi dragged her burden the last few feet, happy to drop the long wicker basket on the grass as both Pokemon skirted the valley's edges with quiet efficiency.

"Hey, bud!"

Shadows moved in the cave, and a Rayquaza's great head slid free, green eyes bright against black scales as he let out a low growl in greeting.

Without fear, she ran a palm over the offered muzzle, pressing a kiss above the red lines surrounding his mouth.

"Good morning, Toothless. Ready for breakfast?"

* * *

"Welcome to Stark Industries, Miss Haddock. I'm Pepper Potts."

"H-Hi…It's nice to meet you, Miss Potts…"

"No need to be nervous. We're glad to have you here. Would you like to see your rooms? I'm sure you're exhausted from your trip."

"O-Oh, you know, just being thrown around on rough seas for three weeks with a sea-sick Charmander and trying to keep a Slowbro from accidentally knocking my Aron overboard into the jaws of a Sharpedo."

Laughter, soft and amused and fond.

"I think you will fit in just fine, Miss Haddock."

* * *

Toothless rumbled as he sprawled on the warm grass, the finned tip of his tail twitching lazily as Sharpshot chuffed flame, glaring at the squabbling pair of infant Pokemon wrestling in circles.

Large jaws clashed against each other in feeble battle, and Meatlug about exploded with laughter as the Tyrunt and Trapinch toppled over, stubby limbs flailing in the face of gravity.

Trilling in amusement, a Swablu hopped onto the shaking Steel-type's back in order to better tease her fellows, cottony wings flapping.

"That's enough, Stormfly." Hillevi scolded gently, passing a hand over the bird Pokemon's head as she moved to separate the quarreling pair. "Skullcrusher, Lockjaw, play nice."

The young Pokemon glared at each for a long moment before subsiding, clambering onto her lap with only a few irritable kicks and snaps at each other to curl close to Hillevi's belly.

Resting a hand on each of their backs, Hillevi shook her head with a fond smile, giggling openly at Sharpshot's ill-contained eye-roll that mirrored her thoughts exactly.

" _Kids_."

* * *

"Hello, my little science minions! Who's the munchkin?"

"Hillevi Horrendous Haddock the Third, sir. You offered to help make a prosthetic for her."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner, J.A.R.V.I.S.? Hey, Baggins! How's it feel to be a celebrity?"

"I wouldn't know, sir. I'm just a blacksmith's apprentice."

"Why is everyone I meet all humble? If I survived fighting off two Legendaries, I'd be strutting around here telling everybody!"

"I would, sir, but it's rather hard to strut with only one foot."

A smile spread, amused and strangely proud.

"We'll see about that, kid."

* * *

Watching the sun as it slowly sunk into the horizon, sky blazing like Sharpshot's tail-flame, Hillevi stretched out across the grass with a sigh.

Meatlug thrummed a bass-note of contentment into her side, big blue eyes half-lidded as Stormfly nestled on her back, cotton-candy wings spread like a blanket.

Curled around her girl's head, Sharpshot dozed as the great ball of fire descended, her flame dancing like fireworks.

Skullcrusher and Lockjaw yawned in unison, scuffed and dirty from a long day of wrestling against each other, the former using the latter as a pillow despite the Trapinch's grumpy snap.

Green eyes lit with gold, Toothless raised his head and nudged the girl's hair with infinite gentleness, rumbling softly.

Blinking sleepily, Hillevi reached up to pat his muzzle, a smile sliding into place as dreams slipped through the cracks.

"No rush, bud…" She murmured, scratching that spot on the Sky Dragon's jaw that made him go all boneless and happy. "The village will still be there tomorrow…"

* * *

"There you are, Kermit the Angry Frog! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Hello, Tony."

"Is that any way to greet your Science Bro? I'm insulted!"

"Tony…"

"So it's a good thing I didn't come for a friendly chat! This is my new buddy, Levi, and the stump where she once had a foot."

"And this is Sharpshot, the Charmander that is going to burn you if you keep making fun of my stump."

"Ah! Alright! Call off the tiny dinosaur!"

"Sharpshot."

"Violent little…"

"It's nice to meet you, Doctor Banner. Tony said you might be able to help with building me a prosthetic."

"I…I don't think that's a good idea. I'm…not safe."

"Right now, neither am I. If you're not scared of getting hit with flying tools…"

A smile, uncertain and a touch rueful.

"I don't think that's going to be a problem."

* * *

Sunlight slanted through the trees, dimming as the day slipped away, and Hillevi paused on the hunting trail with a deep, shuddery breath.

Sharpshot stopped at her side, glaring back down the mountain, as Meatlug shuffled anxiously over the dirt with a low whine.

Green eyes shimmered with tears, the gold stars dimming, as shaking hands curled into fists.

Choking on a sob, she took off through the trees like an arrow, heart thundering and cracking and _breaking_ in her chest with each breath until the valley appeared like a mirage in her swirling vision.

"T-Toothless!"

The Legendary Dragon jerked awake from his late afternoon nap at the heartbroken call of his name, whipping around to find his Viking and cradle the sobbing girl in gentle claws.

Rumbling low in an attempt to soothe her, he leaned close to nuzzle her hair and back, serpentine body coiling like a protective wall.

And just like that, Hillevi fell apart, all of her worries and self-doubts and fears rushing out in a tidal wave of tears as she collapsed into the collective embrace of her friends.

Here was home, safety and love and _belonging_ , and now…

 _How sad it was, that Stoick's return brought only dread to her heart instead of joy_.

* * *

Red hair and sharp eyes, grace and danger hidden under a secret smile.

"You still have a lot to learn, little one."

Strong hands and a kind face, laughter bursting forth like a surprise.

"Not bad, kid. Wanna give it another shot?"

Booming voice and encompassing hugs, static and delight sizzling in the air.

"Well met, tiny warrior! I look forward to seeing you in combat one day!"

Commiserating looks and resigned sighs, a hand ruffling her bangs or patting her shoulder.

"Tony's never gonna learn, kid. Trust me."

Understanding smiles and easy laughter, afternoons spent in companionable chatter with mugs of hot chocolate.

"Flying's just like freedom, Levi. You ever need a flying buddy, you know who to call."

Wide blue eyes and uncertain smiles, charcoal-smudged hands and hunched shoulders and gentle touches.

"Personally, ma'am, I've never had much patience for bullies."

Dark hair and pale, guarded eyes, gloved hands and careful distance, a silent shadow.

Long nights of quiet company, two moons slowly revolving around each other in the dark, loss and haunted dreams hanging over their heads…

* * *

The ground rumbled and the ocean churned, like the whole world was shaking apart under her feet, and Hillevi fought for every inch she covered.

"Please, Toothless, I need your help!"

Feet sliding on loosened dirt, palms scraping on rock, nothing stopped her from moving forward.

"I-I know, I know they've done horrible things, but they don't deserve this!"

Wind rushing through her hair, the cold sting of spraying water as the serpentine body twisted in fierce, lashing coils.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Probably something stupid."

Falling, falling, spinning away from a beam of ice as claws caught her inches from the ocean waves.

"You've already done that."

"Then something crazy."

An open maw, a dark cavern lined in massive fangs-

"I won't let anyone die!"

Heat and smoke and _pain_ , like knives stabbing up her entire leg-

Hillevi awoke with a scream, jolting up in bed as darkness blinded her, hands scrabbling down…

Reality jerked back into place at the lack of flesh under her palms, and she went still, tears gathering on her lashes.

 _Oh, how things had changed_.


	4. Chapter 4

Even after six months- _and hours of Black Widow-level physical therapy_ -, Hillevi was not fully comfortable with her prosthetic.

The scar tissue felt sensitive and raw still, and no gel or padding Tony tried kept the eventual pain away for longer than half an hour.

 _At least my leg didn't atrophy_ …

Cradling Skullcrusher in one arm and Lockjaw in the other, Stormfly wrapped around her head in a cottony hug, Hillevi stumbled into Avengers Tower's common room with a tired blink.

Steve looked up from his sketchpad as James moved, flesh hand buried in his Absol's fur and blank eyes on the newcomers.

"Hey, Levi." The Captain greeted, his Braviary Liberty fluffing up his feathers and chirping a hello as Sunny the Arcanine touched noses with Sharpshot and Meatlug in turn.

"Hi, Steve. Hi, James." She mumbled back, letting her baby Dragons down to meet Eva and Terra as the Eevee and Shieldon bounded up to meet them.

A dark shape stepped up on her left side, long horns gleaming, and the reddish-brunette smiled as she leaned into the Houndoom's solid weight.

"Thanks, buddy."

The fearsome-looking canine huffed in reply, tongue lolling in a doggy smile, as he helped her to the couch.

Once settled between the super-soldiers, Steve tucked the tiny Viking under one arm while James shifted, Absol lying between them and Houndoom draped across Hillevi's lap as Mawile, serene as always, joined their trainer in checking the exits for enemies.

The routine was familiar, comforting, and she relaxed as their Pokemon piled up for a predawn nap.

"Rough night?" Steve wondered, though he already knew the answer.

Humming an affirmative, she curled one hand around a horn and scratched, giggling softly as the Dark/Fire-type vibrated in bliss.

A new figure slid into one of the nearby armchairs, headphones blasting in his ears, and the trio acknowledged Clint as Pip and Diana nestled around their trainer, the Pidgeot and Noctowl almost swallowing the archer with their combined bulk.

As Steve slowly flipped through his old sketches, pausing whenever Hillevi showed interest, Bruce shuffled in with some of his own menagerie, putting a kettle to boil as Julie the Jigglypuff and Nia the Clefairy clung to his ankles like sleepy toddlers.

Todd blinked slowly from his perch on the scientist's shoulder-blades, and the Togekiss sang a few calming notes to ease the room's general restlessness.

Tony stumbled through the doorway moments after the coffee machine whirred to life, Rani the Lucario guiding him patiently as his Ninetales, Felix, offered physical support.

Natasha appeared on the back of Clint's chair, her Crobat Kira perched like a fearsome barrette in the spy's hair, and Nikita scanned the dark horizon with a Weavile's sharp eyes.

J.A.R.V.I.S. phased out of the ceiling's circuitry, sleek and professional in his pink-and-blue suit pattern, the Porygon-S landing on his trainer's shoulder like a bird as Grigori scaled the walls to perch in a high corner in the manner of all spiders.

Surrounded by their quiet support- _and giving her own silent comfort in return_ -, Hillevi snuggled further into Houndoom's warmth with a sigh as the tiny sphere hanging from her neck- _black and red and yellow_ -vibrated in contentment.

 _For right now, everything was alright_.


	5. Chapter 5

Glass spilled across the floor in glittering shards, water spreading like pools of blood, as Hillevi blinked through the smoke.

Ears ringing and head pounding, her lungs jumpstarted with a gasp, and she winced as every nerve came back online in a shock of pain.

Tiny paws touched her face, and Hillevi turned her head to see Sharpshot, a bit battered but otherwise unharmed, dark eyes wide with worry.

Mumbling reassurances that slurred on a heavy tongue, the reddish-brunette rolled, despite protesting muscles, to shove herself up as the world reasserted itself in jagged fragments.

The lab was demolished, machine's cracked open and their innards hanging dangerously loose, and her first disoriented thought was about how upset Tony would be-

 _Tony_.

Scrambling now, the Valhallan turned to see Dummy wedged under a heavy slab of metal, Tony's crumpled form safely caged in by the Metagross' steel legs, as Meatlug tore at the obstruction.

The Poke Ball around her neck vibrated like a siren, and she clutched the warm sphere in her hand for just a moment before rushing over, aches and pains forgotten.

"Tony!"

Butterfingers gave a static-filled shriek of worry, the Rotom buzzing around his human, as J.A.R.V.I.S. shouted through the speakers, working furiously to siphon out the smoke and get aid to them.

It was easy for Hillevi to slide in under Dummy, pressing at the man's neck for a pulse and breathing out a sigh at the steady thrum under her fingertips.

A quick check uncovered a lump on the back of his head, and she stabilized Tony's neck as the slab finally slid free, Meatlug bounding over to her side with Sharpshot as Dummy straightened.

"He's okay." Hillevi assured the worried Pokemon, taking deeper breaths as the air cleared. "It's just-"

Metal splintered, and she ducked over Tony's unconscious form as a wall gave way, sending up a fresh spray of smoke and glittering shards.

Dummy screeched, collapsing to one side as a strange little device latched onto his steely hide, and Butterfingers sparked in a rainbow of colors as an identical one wrapped around his ghostly body before falling to the floor, unconscious.

Coughing as her lungs gave a painful spasm, Hillevi squinted through the smokescreen as Sharpshot and Meatlug pressed close on either side.

A Steelix rose from the rubble, glaring down with dark red eyes as a man stepped around the massive Pokemon's heavy tail, hidden behind the visor of a mask and heavy military armor.

The rifle in his hands gave a heavy click as it was twisted, and Hillevi's heart pounded as he leveled the barrel right on Tony's head.

"Hail H.Y.D.R.A."

* * *

To say Steve was worried would be like saying the Hulk had anger management issues.

Skidding around a corner, James right on his heels, the super-soldier barked orders as Sunny barreled past him with Tony's Felix and Rani.

With H.Y.D.R.A. trying to penetrate their defenses, Steve could not help feeling sick at the thought of tiny Hillevi hurt, trapped under rubble, and Tony without his suit-

The door ahead _exploded_ , frame and wall shattering like thin porcelain, a massive Steelix imbedding itself in the opposite wall as Meatlug _roared_ right into the beast's face.

Staring in shock at the unconscious Steel/Ground-type, the super-soldiers turned to see Hillevi standing in the ruined lab, blood dripping off her soot-stained face, as Sharpshot pinned a H.Y.D.R.A. footman down with sparking fangs bare centimeters from the man's throat.

Knuckles white around the rifle barrel in her hands, the tiny reddish-brunette looked up to see them, tremors spreading through every muscle.

"H-He was going to kill Tony…"

Felix whined low in his throat at the thought, and the Ninetales bared needle-sharp fangs at the downed soldier as Rani moved to relieve Sharpshot of her duty, scarlet gaze sweeping over the scene.

Releasing a heavy breath, Steve nodded, though it was James that stepped forward, silent as a ghost, to gently remove the weapon from her shaky grasp.

Pressing his comm., the blonde shared a look with Sunny as the large canine stepped up to his side, leaving Liberty and Meatlug to guard their unwanted guest out in the hall.

"We need medical-"

Rani howled, staggering back and clawing at the device attached to her leg as she collapsed.

"Cut off one head, two more shall take its place."

Wide-eyed, Hillevi grabbed the Poke Ball around her neck-

"Hail H.Y.D.R.A."

"TOOTHLESS!"


	6. Chapter 6

The Hogwarts Express was a modern marvel, a red and black bullet train that would make the miles-long trip to Hogwarts- _that would normally take at least a day_ -pass by in three hours.

There was a dining car, a battle car, a trading car, multiple common cars, and more than enough personal compartments for friends to share or loners to hide away.

Stump long since rubbed raw from her prosthetic, Hillevi tried to find one such empty compartment, fingernail tapping on each Poke Ball- _fire red and metallic silver and sky blue and earthy brown and dark sunset orange_ -in turn where they hung from her new belt.

Every closed door was almost a physical pain burning up her leg, but the Valhallan limped on, determined.

 _Just five minutes to rest her leg, just five minutes_ …

"You are one of the old families, and you are hanging out with a Weasley and a No-Name...And whoever this is."

Blinking past her own cyclical thoughts, she looked up to see a blonde-haired boy standing in the doorway of a compartment down the hallway, face twisted into a sneer.

A knot slid into place in her stomach, tugging backwards, but the tiny Viking frowned and moved forward instead.

 _Like Steve, she was no longer willing to abide bullies_.

"Hey."

The whole conversation ground to a halt as he turned to look down his nose at her, Hillevi's expression falling into a more uninterested, annoyed setting.

"Are you gonna keep blocking the way, or are you going to, I don't know…move?"

Someone choked on air in the compartment, but she ignored it in favor of the blonde that started blustering, obviously insulted.

"Do you know who I am?" He demanded, as if this knowledge would send her scurrying, and Hillevi leveled him with an unimpressed look.

"A bit of a div, I'm guessing, standing in the middle of a hallway picking fights. Beyond that?"

She paused for a moment, as if really thinking.

"Nope."

Choking turned to badly-muffled laughter, and the boy turned an almost unhealthy shade of red.

"You-You're going to regret this!"

"You mean meeting you?" Hillevi replied, a touch exasperated. "Oh, trust me, I already am."

Sputtering for a moment, his eyes dropped to the five- _five!_ -personalized Poke Balls hanging off her belt and decided discretion was the better part of valor, retreating with a glare.

Huffing a breath, shoulders slumping, the reddish-brunette peered into the compartment to see four wide-eyed faces staring back.

"Uh…You guys alright?" She wondered, prosthetic thumping over the carpet.

"That was…" The girl, all bushy brown hair and dark eyes, started distractedly.

"Wicked!" One of the boys, a redhead covered in freckles, nearly shouted in glee. "How'd you do that?"

"It's a gift." Hillevi responded glibly, smile lopsided and a touch self-deprecating.

A chime went off, echoing through the entire Hogwarts Express, and she shuffled back a few steps, offering an awkward wave as one hand pressed to the Poke Ball laying over her heart.

"Guess that's my cue. I'll, uh, see you later, I guess."

* * *

Stumbling off the Hogwarts Express, Hillevi took in Le Fay's Crossing with wide, curious eyes.

The station went right up to the shoreline, melding seamlessly into a dock full of white boats, Marill perched on the edge.

All of the older students bypassed these crafts, calling out their own Pokemon or stepping up onto the Lapras that rose up from the water, skin glistening in every shade of orange and yellow and red.

The forested island was a black outline out on the water, highlighted by the setting sun, and she took a moment to appreciate the sight before spotting a familiar face.

Even wearing all black, jaw shadowed from a few days of foregoing a shave, James seemed to blend into the waves of students that streamed past, pale eyes sweeping Le Fay's Crossing before landing on her.

Smiling back, Hillevi's shoulders loosened as she started towards the boats, limp a touch easier now that stress was not pressing in.

The adorable Aqua Mouse Pokemon chirped as the Valhallan gingerly stepped aboard, unsure of her prosthetic, offering a smile and a good scratch behind the ears before sitting.

As dual Water/Fairy-types, Marill and Azumarill were actually rather common in Valhalla despite their cuteness, though any outsiders who pointed it out were met with some violence.

Shuffling down the bench until she was wedged into the back right corner, the reddish-brunette glanced away as three others joined her, barely swaying as the Marill's Water Gun propelled their little craft over the calm lake.

No one spoke, more comfortable to stay quietly and wait rather than make awkward conversation, and Hillevi's fingers twisted around the chain holding Toothless' Poke Ball around her neck.

The trajectory changed, just enough to be felt, and they all looked up with a gasp to finally see Hogwarts Castle.

It was a great stone structure, with jutting towers and arching hallways, stained glass glittering in the fading light as what looked like candles flickered within.

Letting out a deep breath, she pat the Marill once more as they came to a stop, rising out of the boat with little difficulty.

James appeared at her side like a shadow, his Mawile serene as anything, as the great iron doors ahead parted to reveal heavy stone steps and a stern-looking woman standing atop them.

Grey-streaked hair twisted up in a tight bun and horn-rimmed glasses gleaming, she was a formidable figure, though her smile eased the image somewhat.

"Hello, there." She greeted the throng, picking up the Purrloin that nuzzled her leg. "I am Professor McGonagall. Please follow me. Thank you, Hagrid, you may head into the Main Hall now."

"Aye, right away."

A giant of a man lumbered away, pausing only a moment to wave before disappearing from sight.

"Now then, allow me to explain what is about to happen." Professor McGonagall began, leading the group of First Years down a hallway lined with flat screen displays of past graduates and battles they had won or awards they had earned. "You will all be brought into the Great Hall, where you will be sorted. The rest of the school is already there, and introductions will be made, as well as information you will need for your first night here. After that, dinner will be served, then you will be led to your dorms. You may bring your backpacks with you or leave them here for the school's resident Pokemon to move for you."

No one tried to remove their bags- _Hillevi, in fact, gripped the strap of her messenger bag tighter_ -, and the procession continued to another set of tall doors which opened with a mechanical **click**.

Green eyes sparking with gold, she reached out to grab James' metal wrist as the Great Hall spread out before them, all vaulted ceilings and marble floors.

Elemental symbols emblazoned in high detail on individual tiles and every Legendary Hillevi had ever heard of painstakingly painted above, the stained glass windows each depicting a famous scene of Avalon's- _somewhat short_ -history…

Focusing on the four tables stretching out towards the opposite entrance, each consolidating a certain color hat- _red, purple, yellow, blue_ -, and the fifth that sat perpendicular at the head of the room, Hillevi slowly released her hold.

James inclined his head just a fraction before sliding away, joining Professor McGonagall as an old man rose from the fifth table.

With a wild floral shirt and rainbow sneakers, even half-obscured by his long beard and white lab coat, Hillevi bit back a smile thinking of Gobber.

"Welcome, new students, to Hogwarts. I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, and I am the Headmaster of this fine school."

He smiled, eyes twinkling while taking in the many students.

"Every year, it is always such a pleasure to welcome new trainers to this castle. I look upon you and see the future of Avalon, and hope that I am worthy to teach all of you. As I am sure most of you know, Hogwarts has four Houses."

Banners unraveled behind him, each baring the image of a Pokemon in their respective color.

"There is Gryffindor." Professor Dumbledore began, waving towards the red banner that depicted a roaring Arcanine.

"Slytherin."

Silver with purple trim, this banner featured a hissing Arbok.

"Ravenclaw."

A Honchcrow sat starkly on a yellow field, feathers puffed up proudly.

"And Hufflepuff."

Orange on blue, a Buizel stared out determinedly over the crowd.

"You will be selected to live in one of these four Houses. Your house will be your home here at Hogwarts. You will live together, work together, and win together. But know that, just because you are in one House, does not mean that all other Houses are closed to you."

Snorts rose up from the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables, which were- _rather appropriately_ -situated with both the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables between them.

"You have already met Professor McGonagall, who is the Head of Gryffindor. The other Heads are Professor Flitwick of Ravenclaw…"

A tiny man, even shorter than Hillevi- _which had never happened to her before_ -with slicked-back hair and a little beard waved to the new students.

"Professor Sprout of Hufflepuff…"

A kindly-looking woman stood up, white labcoat fluttering as she waved, very much like a beloved aunt or mother.

"And Professor Snape of Slytherin."

This man made no move to even acknowledge anyone, like a ruffled Murkrow in a horde of colorful Unfezant, somehow foreboding in a way that Hillevi found James lacked.

"I am sure you have heard some wild stories about how you will be sorted." Professor Dumbledore continued. "Forced to endure the four elements, wrestling a Golurk, or pulling one of the four names randomly from my hat. And seeing as I forgot my hat, I suppose we will sort you the normal way."

Scattered laughter rose from the tables, and Hillevi glanced their way before refocusing as Professor Dumbledore pulled out a Poke Ball to release-

"This is Slowking. You will sit on the stool Professor McGonagall is bringing out and he will look through your mind, determining which of the four Houses you belong in."

"Abbott, Hannah!" Professor McGonagall called, and a young girl broke from the pack, fiddling nervously with the zipper of her jacket as she sat.

Slowking smiled, so very different from the Slowbro Hillevi was used to, and placed his hand on her shoulder, both going still and eyes flickering in time with each other.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Almost jumping out of her skin, the Valhallan let out a deep breath as Hannah hurried to accept a yellow hat.

 _Okay, so he talks…Great_.

"Granger, Hermione!"

The bushy-haired girl from the train rushed over, sitting down so Slowking could touch her shoulder, though it took a minute for him to speak this time.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Cheers rose from said table as she joined them, and the reddish-brunette tapped her prosthetic self-consciously.

"Haddock, Hillevi!"

Jolting at the call of her name, she limped over and, after a moment of contemplation, hopped up onto the stool and waited.

" _Hello_."

The sudden voice was a surprise, and Hillevi would have jolted off her perch if every muscle was not locked into place.

" _Slowking?_ "

" _Yes, it's me_." The Pokemon replied, his Psychic abilities making telepathy an easy feat. " _When I sort a child, I look at who they were, who they are, and who they could be. See what they need to flourish._ "

Like a movie reel, her memories replayed before wide eyes; finding Toothless sprawled on the grass, bleeding; sliding down a ditch to save the battered little Swablu stuck at the bottom; cradling two eggs in her arms, guarding against a brisk wind; a roiling sea, the earth rumbling like a living thing-

" _You are many things, Hillevi Horrendous Haddock the Third_." He stated calmly, the scenes fading away. " _You are passionate, intelligent, loving…The question is, who do you want to be?_ "

No one had ever asked Hillevi that question before, and she rolled the thought over in her mind, wondering…

 _Who do I want to be?_

She thought of her father, of Gobber, of her year-mates back in Valhalla, of Tony and Bruce, Pepper and Rhodey, Natasha and Clint, Thor and Jane and Darcy, Sam and Steve and…

The world shifted, and Slowking seemed to smile, pride lacing his voice.

" _I should have known. You have the heart of a warrior and the soul of a Dragon. You will fit in well with_ GRYFFINDOR!"

Jumping at the sudden shout, Hillevi blinked rapidly as the Great Hall snapped back into place before her eyes, cheers rising up from the Gryffindor table as she slid down to join them on shaky legs.

A red-haired young man offered her a smile, likely to soothe any nerves, and handed over a red cap to match the others before she was ushered to a seat, still a touch bewildered.

Pale eyes met hers from across the room, and James blinked slowly, his Mawile tilting her head with a secret little smile.

Shoulder straightening, Hillevi smiled shyly back, turning her attention back to the Sorting as the somewhat pudgy boy from the train was also chosen to be in Gryffindor.

"Potter, Harry."

Silence encompassed the Great Hall, like going deaf after a thunderclap, and the Valhallan glanced around in confusion before taking in the reason why.

Harry Potter was a small boy, malnourished and a touch skittish, with messy dark hair and wide green eyes behind a pair of abused glasses.

Whispers rose from the mass of students, surprised and awed.

"The Boy Who Lived…"

"The Woman Who Won's child…"

"The Lost Heir…"

"Lily Potter's boy…"

It reminded Hillevi of waking up after The Battle, disoriented and aching, everyone staring as she limped outside with a heavy wooden peg-leg, and her heart went out to him.

Professor McGonagall seemed to fight back tears as she quietly urged the poor boy on, and Harry squirmed on the stool, clearly uncomfortable with all the eyes on him.

Slowking touched his arm, both going still, and Hillevi's gaze flickered over to James, curious.

He was impassive as always, but his Mawile seemed almost melancholy, tipping her head in a show of respect, secondary mouth closed.

Fingers tapping against the Poke Balls on her hip, it took a few moments for her to realize that Slowking had yet to declare a House.

None of the others had taken more than a minute or so- _Hillevi would only learn later that her own Sorting had lasted closer to four_ -, and Harry had already beaten that record by at least two.

Professor McGonagall was growing visibly concerned, and Professor Flitwick began fiddling with his facial hair nervously as Professor Sprout straightened, brow furrowing.

Shifting in her seat, prosthetic sliding on marble, Hillevi watched as Professor Dumbledore finally stood up, lifting a Poke Ball to recall Slowking-

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The students around her exploded with cheers, twin redheads crowing "WE GOT POTTER!" as the other three First Years from the train ran up to embrace the clearly-dazed Harry.

Things settled a bit once he was sat at the table, and the Sorting continued with little fanfare, just as it should.

Once the last student was seated, Professor Dumbledore stood up to address the crowd once more, Slowking finally recalled.

"Now then, there are a few announcements. The Forbidden Island is exactly that. Forbidden. Mr. Filch has posted a set of rules outside his office concerning banned items here at Hogwarts."

Judging from the various scoffs and laughter, Hillevi got the feeling this little speech happened every year.

"Tonight, after the feast, First Years will have a meeting in their Common Rooms with their Head of House. Until then…Bippity, blippity, boop!"

Holding back a giggle, Hillevi smiled as hordes of Pokemon swept into the Great Hall, bearing large platters of food and pitchers of juice and water for the tables.

As the feast was set on the tables, students began releasing their own Pokemon to join in the festivities, filling the Great Hall with caws and coos and purrs.

Looking around at the other First Years, her shoulders fell from their defensive hunch at the sight.

There was Hermione's little Ralts, sitting on her lap and nibbling carefully on a dinner roll, and Neville's Bulbasaur that grumbled as she plucked fruits from the serving bowl, and Harry's Eevee trotting along the table, playing it up for treats…

No one said anything about them being runty or small, made no comments on them being badly trained or weak, and the tension drained from her.

Lip held firmly between her teeth, Hillevi unclipped the Poke Balls from her belt…

The flash of light caught some of the nearest students' attention, and their jaws dropped as _five_ Pokemon settled themselves on the old wood, snapping at each other playfully.

Rolling her eyes as Skullcrusher and Lockjaw fought over a turkey leg, Sharpshot tore into a hank of mutton, grumbling as Stormfly acquired a cluster of grapes for herself and Meatlug squealed in joy at the hunk of iron their girl offered.

"Whoa…" The Weasley Twins breathed, their Plusle and Minun equally slack-jawed.

Realizing that pretty much the entire Gryffindor table was now staring at her, the Valhallan bit back a squeak and ducked her head, flushing bright red from chest to ears.

"I-I'm sorry? I just, I thought-"

"Is than an Aron?" Hermione voiced, eyes bright. "Do they really eat iron to make their armor?"

Blinking for a moment at the unexpected interruption, Hillevi glanced up shyly, unsure.

"Uh…yeah."

"Your Charmander is so cool!" Ron burst out, a grin breaking out over his face as Sharpshot preened under the attention.

"Um…thanks?"

The word still felt awkward on her tongue, a touch foreign, now that it was being said to actual compliments, and Hillevi reached out to grab up Skullcrusher and Lockjaw before they upended themselves into the pudding bowl on autopilot.

"She's so cute!" A couple other First Year girls- _Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, if she remembered right_ -squealed, fussing over Stormfly as the Swablu puffed her cottony wings up and cooed appreciatively.

Shoulders slowly pulling back, Hillevi bobbed her head in gratitude, a lopsided smile starting to form as the upperclassmen laughed and went back to their own chatter.

Hermione wasted no time in trading for a seat next to the tiny Valhallan, Ralts cradled on her lap, asking every question she could think of as Hillevi tried to answer each one honestly, brightening at the chance to share her hard-earned knowledge with someone who appreciated the nuance as much as she did.

Meatlug certainly seemed to like Ralts, trotting up and down the table to grab a dinner roll or bit of fruit for the baby Pokemon to munch on, while Sharpshot preferred spitting sparks for Eevee and a couple other young ones to chase, or making little designs in her flames for the boys to cheer over.

Skullcrusher and Lockjaw eventually grew bored of fighting over turkey legs and sweetcakes, cuddling up on their girl's lap and snapping lazily at each other, where Stormfly joined them, once she got tired of all the attention.

"I heard a lot of Tyrunts are male, so it's hard to breed them naturally. I don't suppose their temperament would help either, would it?"

"Actually, a lot of Pokemon have a similar disparity in genders and thrive, even in the wild. Combee are mostly male, for example, and Rufflet are exclusively male."

"I never really thought of it like that…So that means something changed in the environment for some species to only be bred in sanctuaries?"

"Probably. While there are some Pokemon that have changed to better suit new habitats, even changing types, it's not always possible."

"Do you think human intervention is for the best? Especially for Fossil Pokemon?"

Right at that moment, with the younglings warm weights in her lap and talking with someone who actually cared about what she had to say, Hillevi glanced up for just a moment to catch James' eye…

She had never known her heart could feel so full.


	7. Chapter 7

Hillevi would be the first to say that she did not know how to 'people', as her cousin had once so aptly put it.

Spending your whole life being rejected by almost every human you knew- _including family_ -would do that to anyone, especially when any extended family friends only visited rarely.

Being pulled into the fold of a budding group of friends, even only through association, was…jarring.

Hermione held her hand, tugging Hillevi up the staircase amid the throng, and the Valhallan glanced around, curious.

Each House had a separate dormitory in a certain part of the castle, and Gryffindor happened to be in one of the larger towers, like Ravenclaw, while Hufflepuff and Slytherin had their rooms underground.

"Come along, come along!" Percy Weasley called, leading his fellows to a door with an Arcanine etched into the wood. "Alright, this is the entrance to Gryffindor Tower. To get in, you will be required to key in a password."

Said keypad was next to a painting of a rather heavy-set woman surrounded by Slugma, a Fire-type Hillevi had seen once before after a trip to another island's blacksmith shop.

"This semester, the password is Extreme Speed."

The door slid open when prompted, and Hillevi stumbled in on Hermione's heels, looking around in wonder.

There was a spacious common room, full of comfy-looking chairs and couches to lounge in all done in shades of red and white-gold trim, pictures hanging from the walls and a portrait taking pride of place over the roaring fireplace depicting Godric Gryffindor ordering his Arcanine to attack an Articuno.

As the upperclassmen went towards the teleporters, bypassing a wall of computer terminals set up to one side, Professor McGonagall moved to stand before the fireplace.

"Children, please come here."

Ron practically leapt onto the couch to claim it, though a hard look from Hermione made him move so Hermione, Hillevi, Harry and Neville could sit, too.

"Now then, I want to cover a few things with you before you head to bed." The professor started, grabbing a thick stack of folders and starting to pass them out. "Here you will find your class schedule, your dorm number, and some pamphlets explaining the rules and expectations while you stay at Hogwarts."

Accepting her own, Hillevi glanced inside for a quick moment before looking up to see the Head of House's cool stare.

"We are the House of Godric the Great, who drove away the mighty Articuno and whose Arcanine was so powerful that even today, all Arcanine are known as the Legendary Pokemon. You _will_ hold yourself to a high standard and honor this House."

Swallowing nervously, Hillevi reached up to fiddle with the chain around her neck, gaze darting around.

"That said…" She continued, allowing the hint of a smile to soften her face. "Know that I will do all in _my_ power to ensure that you are given every tool and lesson needed so you are able to do exactly that. I will be meeting with each of you over the next few days to discuss your time here."

Everyone jumped as a new figure seemed to slide from her shadow, eyes wide as James looked the First Years over impassively, Absol licking the pad of one paw disinterestedly.

"James here will be my assistant this year, so if you have any questions or concerns and are unable to find me, feel free to come to him."

Hillevi bit her lip to keep from smiling at the nervous looks being tossed around, Toothless' Poke Ball vibrating against her fingers.

"Now then, off to bed, all of you. Prefect Weasley will show you how to use the lifts. Mister Potter, a moment."

Hillevi only had a moment to wonder why Harry was being held back before she was being dragged by Hermione, who was herself being led by Parvati and Lavender, who hardly seemed to breathe as they chattered away.

A quick trip on the teleporter, and the girls appeared in their shared dorm, their luggage already set up next to each elaborate four-poster bed, the red comforters folded back invitingly.

Sharpshot and Meatlug exited their balls to investigate the room as Hillevi limped over to her new bed, dropping down and almost being enveloped by the soft mattress.

While Lavender and Parvati went to the bathroom to ready for sleep and Hermione started going through the library on her Pokedex, she fumbled with the buckles and clasps on her prosthetic, sliding the wood-and-metal contraption off with a relieved sigh.

Undoing her braid with one hand, she dug out an over-sized shirt- _which happened to have Steve's shield on the front_ -and switched clothes under the covers, setting aside her wool sweater and old jeans while Meatlug put her boot carefully off to one side.

"Are you excited to start classes tomorrow?" Hermione wondered, looking over as the reddish-brunette released her Pokemon and settled fully into bed.

"I guess?" Hillevi replied, relaxing as Stormfly nestled into her loosened hair and the Terrible Two cuddled into her chest, purring and butting heads. "I've never thought about school before…"

"Never?" She parroted, as if the thought was astounding.

"I grew up in a family that preferred learning through doing." The Valhallan admitted with a one-armed shrug as Meatlug circled thrice at the foot of the bed and Sharpshot sat on the headboard. "School wasn't…part of the plan."

"Well, I'm glad you came." The bushy-haired Gryffindor decided, laying down as the lights were switched off. "Even if it wasn't part of the plan."

Blinking in the soft darkness, Hillevi took in a shaky breath and nodded.

"Me, too…"

* * *

Squinting in the morning sunshine, Hillevi rubbed at her eye as the First Year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs stood outside in front of a large patch of tall grass, Professor Sprout beginning her lecture.

"Right now, each and every one of you has one Pokemon, but if you hope to get anywhere, you are going to have to get more. And even when you capture every single Pokemon you could ever want, you will still need to battle them."

A Hufflepuff girl, her hair a vivid orange, raised a hand.

"My aunt Amelia told me that it's better to fight other trainers rather than wild Pokemon…"

"Five points to Hufflepuff for asking a good question. Yes, it is true that Pokemon owned by trainers will give you better experience battling, since they will be fighting using a strategy. Wild Pokemon tend to react or run, and don't plan out how to string attacks together, which makes them easier to defeat. Who can tell me why you might not want to only fight trainers. Miss Granger?"

"Because it's cheaper and less risky." Hermione answered, smiling.

"Correct, Miss Granger. Ten points to Gryffindor." Professor Sprout replied, smiling as she began to walk to and fro. "When you battle other trainers, you often have to wager Pokedollars. While you aren't expected to wager anything in class, outside of school this is a common occurrence. Battling wild Pokemon is cheaper, and if you lose, the worst that happens is that you have to run back to a Pokecenter to heal your team."

Gesturing to the patch of grass, which was easily twenty yards across and twenty deep, the professor paused.

"In this class, you will learn how to track, sneak up on, and battle wild Pokemon. What you learn here will help you expand your team and understand how to survive on your own."

Hillevi blinked as four Pokeballs were removed from the woman's belt, and she released the pair of Stantler and Zigzagoon with a call of their names.

The quartet disappeared into the grass, impossible to see almost instantly, and Sharpshot straightened on her shoulder.

"For today, I'm going to show you just how difficult it is to find wild Pokemon…And how difficult it is to avoid them. You are all going to slowly make your way into the tall grass and try to find the Stantler without them noticing you. I have selected Stantler due to their quick, agile nature."

"What about the Zigzagoon?" Lavender wondered.

"They are going to be stalking you. Zigzagoon are fast, easy to miss in the long grass, have a highly developed sense of smell, and are very playful. For this test, you are going to pretend that you are only interested in Stantler. Battling a Zigzagoon will alert the Stantler that you are in the area and they will escape."

Professor Sprout pointed towards Hannah, the Hufflepuff that had been Sorted first just the night before.

"Miss Abbott, why don't you go first?"

Ignoring the whispering between Ron and Hermione, Hillevi shared a look with Sharpshot, humming low.

"Miss Granger!"

As the bushy-haired Gryffindor slipped into the grass at a crouch, she listened closely, past the crackle of Sharpshot's tail-flame and their matching heartbeats…

"OOF!"

The Zigzagoon knocked Hermione right out of the grass, nuzzling her cheek for a moment before leaping clear as the First Year scrambled up.

"You did very well, Miss Granger, but you failed to take into account that the Zigzagoon was tracking you, too. You remained in one spot for too long and that let him attack. Next!"

Hillevi shrunk into herself at the frown and sparkle of tears in the other girl's eyes, unsure of what to say.

"I should have wished you good luck." Ron quipped.

"You almost had it, Hermione." Neville assured, smiling shyly.

"I can't believe I failed!"

"No one else has gotten as close as you." Harry pointed out with a shrug. "That has to be good for something, right?"

"I should have been better prepared…" She sniffled.

"You will be next time." Hillevi tried, reaching up to rub Sharpshot's back.

"Mister Weasley, you're next!"

Ron grinned, getting into a runner's stance.

"I'm not going to make the same mistake, Hermione. Speed over stealth!"

The Stantler burst out of hiding and bounded away, leaving Ron dumbfounded.

"What?"

"They heard you." Professor Sprout pointed out, shaking her head.

"But I wasn't even in the long grass!"

"That doesn't matter." The professor explained gently. "It is just as important to think about what you are doing outside the long grass as it is when you are waist deep in it. Miss Haddock, you're next!"

With a deep breath, Hillevi tapped her prosthetic to check the spring and slipped into the long blades, long practice softening each step as Sharpshot tugged on her braid.

Trust guided her path through the grass, everything else falling away except…

Everyone stared, wide-eyed, as a Stantler trotted out with Sharpshot hanging from one antler, Hillevi shuffling along in their wake.

"Remarkable job, Miss Haddock!" Professor Sprout voiced, surprised. "Twenty points to Gryffindor! Would you like to explain how you managed to catch the Stantler?"

"Um, well…" She started, kicking at the ground shyly. "I just…trusted Sharpshot."

Said Charmander released her prey to glare at the professor, as if daring her to say anything about it, and Sprout nodded.

"Trusting your Pokemon's intuition and senses is certainly important. That you're so in-tune is admirable."

Ducking her head shyly, Hillevi rushed to rejoin the throng as Sharpshot leapt back onto her shoulder, purring.

"That was amazing!" Hermione burst, stars in her eyes.

"I just listened to Sharpshot…" She repeated, glancing up for just a moment.

"Mister Potter, you're next!"

Harry nodded, rubbing his hands together as he approached, quickly slipping inside…

"Zig!"

"Almost, Mister Potter." Professor Sprout called out with a smile. "Your tracking was good, but you zeroed in on the wrong Pokemon. Still, nicely done. Next!"

"That was close, mate!" Ron smirked in Hermione's direction as Harry returned, recalling Eevee. "And he did it using _my_ technique!"

"Are you kidding me? He was stealthy like me, that's why he almost had the Stantler!"

"Mister Longbottom!"

Neville stepped forward, eyeing the long grass nervously.

"Well, Mister Longbottom?"

Biting his lip, he took out a Pokeball and gave it a gentle toss, releasing his Bulbasaur.

"Flora, come on."

Other students began to chuckle as the pair circled the outer edge, getting close to the far right corner, and Sharpshot smiled.

After a shaky breath, he plunged in, and another bellow followed, a Stantler marching out with both boy and Pokemon on his back, antlers wrapped in vines.

"Great job! Mister Longbottom, please explain why you chose to behave the way you did."

"Well…" Neville paused, and Flora licked at his fingers. "I don't…really like long grass. I get lost easily. I noticed that the Stantler were sticking to that corner there, so I figured it would be better to rush in there."

"Twenty points to Gryffindor." Professor Sprout proclaimed, pride shining in her eyes. "Mister Longbottom demonstrated something else you should all remember: strategy. Many Pokemon have particular patterns and habits, and if you learn from them, you can achieve your goals faster."

Hillevi shared a smile with the shy boy, offering comfort, as the rotation continued.

This whole 'school' thing was going to take some getting used to…

* * *

After each student went through the grass four times, with varying results- _while the others improved, Neville and Hillevi were the only ones to 'catch' a Stantler more often than not_ -, they were released for lunch in the Great Hall.

The entire school was there, jostling for space and to be heard over the cacophony, and the five had barely sat before Clefairy arrived to hand out lasagna and cups of berry juice.

Hillevi sighed the moment she got pressure off her stump, rubbing the covered scar tissue while shoveling the food in.

Meatlug paused in mauling her treat as the windows retracted, letting in a flock of bird Pokemon swooped in, dropping off newspapers, letters and packages to the awaiting students.

One such newspaper landed in front of Hermione, who began browsing the headlines, humming.

"What's that?" Harry wondered, slowing down enough not to choke on his lunch as he spoke.

"The Galahad Daily." Neville answered. "It's the region's main paper."

"Anything interesting in there?" Another First Year, Seamus Finnigan, called from further down the table.

"Not really." Hermione replied, turning a page. "Just some stuff about Johto sending an ambassador to Avalon for the first time…"

"Why is that a big deal?" Ron snorted, earning a look from Neville.

"After the war with Kanto-"

"Oh, here's something." Hermione interrupted, finding another article.

"What is it?" Hillevi questioned, curious.

"They are reporting that Nicholas Silph was spotted at the Pokecenter in Galahad City a few days ago."

"Who's Nicholas Silph?" Harry continued, eating paused.

"He's an inventor. He started up Silph Co. in the Kanto region, they invent a lot of things…" She answered, putting the paper away for later reading.

"Like what?"

"Your Dex, for one." Ron stated, swallowing his huge bite with a grimace. "And most standard Pokeballs."

"I wonder why he was here in Avalon." Neville voiced.

"The paper said he was dropping something off with the Josephs." Hermione explained, grabbing up her bag. "Come on, we have Partnership class next."

"Class doesn't start for another thirty minutes!" Ron complained, and Hillevi shoveled the last bite of lasagna in her mouth, a talent learned from years of having her food stolen.

"I want a good seat, and I want to review my Dex notes."

"I swear, the girl is mental…"

Ron blinked as the other three stood up, Clefairy taking their dirty plates.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Might as well get to class." Harry voiced, moving to join the throng of First Years already moving to leave. "This castle is so big, it might take us the entire time just finding the Partnership classroom."

Meatlug trotted on her girl's heels with a smile, accepting another hunk of iron, and both giggled at the shout that rose up from the table.

"Wait for me!"


	8. Chapter 8

Hillevi had never been in a room solely dedicated to teaching before.

Valhalla was not exactly known for academia, and she was used to sitting on the floor as an older Viking lectured on how best to take down a Dragon, if anything at all.

Even Gobber had been a very hands-on teacher, preferring to physically take her and her Pokemon through the steps rather than explain with words.

Sitting in a classroom, surrounded by others her own age, Hillevi had no idea what to do with herself.

Hermione was practically merging with her Pokedex now, reviewing some notes, and Neville sat quietly, Flora taking an after-lunch nap on his desk.

Once he was done complaining about the pudding they could have eaten, Ron started talking with Seamus and Dean Thomas about some team for the Gauntlet Tournament, and Harry seemed to be people-watching, feeding bits of a dinner roll to Eevee.

Trying to relax, Hillevi dug out a few more iron scraps, a lopsided smile taking root as Meatlug rumbled, glancing towards the other half of the classroom.

Unlike last class, where they had been alongside Hufflepuff First Years, this was a joint Slytherin lesson, and she could not help taking quick stock of the situation, fingers twisting in the chain around her neck.

Draco Malfoy was the center of attention, leaning back in his chair and lazily waving a hand as he spoke, his Snivy turning up a nose at everyone, while a Slytherin girl, Pansy Parkinson, fawned over every word while her Treecko lazily chewed on a sprig of straw, uninterested.

Behind him were a couple of boys who reminded Hillevi of a silent, much bigger Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, with their Sawk and Throh flanking on either side.

"Where's Professor McGonagall?" Hermione hissed, finally shutting her desk and releasing little Ralts.

The baby Pokemon glanced around for a moment before spotting her girl, hurrying over with a giggle and would have fallen if Meatlug had not slid in to catch her.

"Ralts!"

"Leave it to a clumsy new blood to have a pathetic Pokemon!" Draco laughed, and Hermione cradled her Pokemon, glaring.

"What is your problem? Ever since I met you, you've been a jerk!"

"My problem?"

The sneer was palpable as the Slytherin slid from his chair.

"My problem is that they are handing out Pokeballs to any fool that walks up to a counter with some Pokedollars in their pocket."

Snivy leapt up onto his shoulder, a similar habit to Sharpshot, and Hillevi frowned as the chain bit into her skin.

"Pokemon belong to those who have it in their blood to train them, not to new bloods like you. It's people like you that are robbing trainers of their good name."

"No."

Everyone turned in surprise at the firm denial, and Hillevi stood, gold sparking in the dark green of her eyes.

"The only person robbing trainers of their good name here is _you_."

"And what do you know, _cripple_?" He shot back, going for the cheap shot. "I bet you lost that leg trying to prove you aren't a failure and got _exactly_ what you deserve."

Oh, but that hit a deep, half-healed wound, and Hillevi actually stumbled, blinking back tears.

"I…"

"I don't get any of you." Draco continued, turning to the boys. "Longbottom, your family has been training for generations. Doesn't it upset you that this girl is daring to think she's on the same level as you? And Potter…Well, I warned you about hanging out with trash."

"Trash?" Ron shot back, incensed. "You're full of shit, you know that, Malfoy?"

"A Weasley jumping to the aid of filth, I'm so shocked."

"At least my dad became a Gym Leader the honest way." Ron snapped. "Everyone knows the only reason your father's Gym is official is because while he was being 'forced' to help Voldemort, Harry's dad was actually fighting him-"

"My father won accreditation fair and square!" Draco roared, Crabbe and Goyle stepping up. "Maybe if Potter's father had been a better fighter-"

Hillevi jerked forward, rage and an old grief filling her chest as Meatlug roared.

"You-!"

"You shut your mouth, Draco!" Harry thundered, leaping up as Eevee bared needle-sharp teeth.

The whole room fell silent, shocked at the sudden switch from quiet to furious, and Hillevi stared at the boy with new eyes.

"You know, I heard once that actions speak louder than words. You're always talking about how great you are, and how wonderful. How about you prove it, right here, right now?"

"You want to battle me?" The Slytherin asked, taken aback.

"Harry, don't." Neville warned, tugging on the boy's sleeve.

"Yes, unless you're scared." Harry challenged, undeterred. "You can't weasel your way out of it if you lose. Everyone will see just how much of a liar you are, and that scares you to death, doesn't it?"

The Gryffindors burst into cheers as the Slytherins chanted encouragement, and Hillevi opened her mouth to intercede-

Snivy yelped as a white shadow slid between the Houses, and the Valhallan let out a deep breath as James looked coolly over the First Years, Absol eyeing the tiny Grass-type.

"Didn't know calling people names was acceptable here." The older boy noted, monotone. "Figured the whole point of this set-up was to make friends, not enemies."

Before Draco could open his mouth- _likely to turn everything into someone else's fault_ -, a growl rolled through the room, and the students pulled back as a Liepard padded from the shadows, looking upon them with sharp golden eyes.

James did not so much as twitch, not even when the Pokemon rose up on her hind legs and shifted to reveal Professor McGonagall, Purrloin in her arms.

"It is not, James. Mister Weasley, ten points from Gryffindor for cursing. Thirty points from Slytherin for name-calling. I would suggest that, unless you want to add detentions to that, you sit down and think about how you represent yourself, Mister Malfoy."

The whole class sat, stunned, and Hillevi caught the super soldier's eye as he slid back, head tilted just so as Absol slid around the edges.

Nodding back to the question, she rested a hand on Meatlug's back to calm her rumbles as Professor McGonagall began her lesson.

"What you just saw is a technique called Pokemagnus. One of the rarest feats, there are only a handful of trainers that are able to perform it. Would anyone like to take a guess why?"

Hermione raised her hand promptly.

"Due to the difficulty of joining and separating two minds?"

"While that is true, it's not the answer I was looking for. Miss Greengrass?"

A blond-haired Slytherin smiled, Vanillite floating around her head.

"You have to have a high level of trust between you and your Pokemon to ensure they will allow a bond."

"Ten points to Slytherin. Nothing you learn in Hogwarts will matter if you do not have the trust and respect of your Pokemon, and they do not have yours. To try and do anything with either of you being on different sides or working towards different goals will only lead to failure."

Some of the Gryffindor First Years glanced towards Hillevi at that, remembering that morning.

"It doesn't matter how rare or powerful a Pokemon is, if it doesn't trust you, it is no better than a newly hatched Magikarp."

Professor McGonagall recalled her Purrloin, and every Pokemon in the room cried out as she removed a ball from her desk.

"Please quiet your Pokemon."

Even Absol reacted, backing away from the horrible smell, and James reached down to thread his right hand through soft white fur as he crouched, looking into his Pokemon's blood-red eyes quietly.

Meatlug wailed, scuffing the desk as she tried to retreat, and Hillevi pressed her forehead to the Pokemon's cool steel mask, encasing the tiny Pokemon with her whole body.

"It's okay, Meatlug, we're fine, I promise, just breathe, breathe with me, bud, it'll be over soon, just breathe, I promise…"

Murmuring assurances, the whole world narrowed down to just them in that moment, hearts beating in time with shared pain-

All at once, it was over, and Meatlug sagged against her girl with a rumble, blinking slowly.

"You did great, sweetheart." Hillevi whispered, pressing a kiss to the Aron's forehead as the class quieted once more.

"What you experienced here was a moment when your Pokemon were in a state of panic. Max Repel is designed to make Pokemon flee an area. It's not their fault they reacted this way."

The professor shot a scathing look at the louder students.

"And screaming and yelling and bullying them did nothing, except give them something to remember the next time you need them to help you. In my class, you will learn how to gain your Pokemon's trust, and how to ensure that you and they are on the same page. It will be hard, but it will open up avenues you could never imagine. Now then, turn on your Dexes and scan your Pokemon."

Running a hand over Meatlug's armor one last time, Hillevi pulled out her black-red-yellow Pokedex and allowing the infrared to scan.

 _Aron, the Iron Armor Pokemon._

 _When it evolves, it sheds the steel carapace that covered its whole body and develops a new one._

 _Type: Steel/Rock_

 _Attacks: Tackle, Harden, Mud-Slap, Headbutt, Metal Claw, Rock Tomb, Protect, Roar, Iron Head, Rock Slide, Take Down, Metal Sound, Iron Tail, Iron Defense, Double-Edge, Autotomize, Heavy Slam, Metal Burst, Earth Power, Shock Wave, Superpower, Water Pulse, Dig._

Nothing that she did not already know, to be honest; you spend nearly about a decade training with a Pokemon, you tend to know what they're capable of.

Still, seeing the long list of moves, Hillevi realized for the first time how strong the tiny Pokemon really was, even unevolved.

"You're amazing, Meatlug." She whispered, tears welling up as Meatlug whined, pressing into her palm. "I'm so sorry…"

Toothless vibrated in his Pokeball as the Aron rose up on her hindlegs to touch foreheads, staring into her girl's watery green eyes.

After a moment, Hillevi nodded, rubbing at her eyes with a shaky breath.

 _Crying was not going to change anything._

 _ **It never did**_ _._

* * *

The Gryffindor common room was full of chatter, students relaxing and enjoying a night free of homework, comparing Pokemon and sharing stories of their summers.

Curled up on an armchair, Hillevi watched Skullcrusher and Lockjaw wrestle in circles on the floor as Sharpshot refereed, Stormfly and Meatlug dozing off in her lap.

A pair of Seventh Years were trading information on a pair of Poliwhirl nearby, Percy acting as mediator, when Fred and George plopped onto the couch with the others.

"Trading."

"Trading?" Harry voiced, confused by the non-sequitur.

"You didn't think that just because you catch a Pokemon, you're stuck with them forever?" Fred replied, shaking his head with a smile. "To be that young and naïve again."

"You're still naïve." George pointed out good-naturedly.

"True. A lot of people trade Pokemon. They might have caught one that doesn't work well with their team, or captured a spare with the purpose of trading for a Pokemon they don't have. Some do it because certain Pokemon will only evolve when sent to someone else, kind of a reward for friendship between trainers."

The Weasley smiled, leaning back.

"So, how are the ickle Firsties enjoying their first day?"

"Other than Professor McGonagall scaring Ralts…" Hermione muttered, running a hand along the little Psychic-type's back so she cooed.

"Better that than dealing with Draco." Ron argued, scowling.

"Why does he act like that?" Harry wondered.

"My running theory is that, as a baby, a Bonsley crawled up his buttocks." The youngest Weasley snorted.

"Ronniekins and Draco don't get along." George stage-whispered, as if that was not obvious.

"He's his father's son." Neville pointed out, checking Flora's bulb. "Lucius Malfoy is a million times worse."

"That's no excuse for being a jerk." Hermione pointed out.

"You knew Draco before Hogwarts?" Harry asked Ron, intrigued.

"Me and Neville both. We-"

"Neville and I." The female Gryffindor cut in.

"Huh?"

"The proper way to say it is 'Neville and I'."

"Whatever, Miss Dictionary." Ron retorted, missing the glower Ralts sent his way. "Because our parents and guardians are gym leaders, we get stuck together whenever there's a party or gathering. Draco has it in his head that he's the greatest thing since Merlin discovered beard detangler, and he lets us all know it."

"He told me once that we could have been friends if I had just learned my place…" Neville admitted. "To him, friends aren't really friends, they're just Pokemon that don't go into balls."

"That explains Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum." Hillevi noted, running a hand down Meatlug's back as she started to growl.

"Crabbe and Goyle." George named with a smirk. "They're like shorter, stupider versions of us."

A finger wagged in Ron's face when his mouth opened.

"Now, now, baby brother, don't even consider making a joke. That's our job."

"Well said. Now-"

A scream filled the common room, and everyone stared as Plusle and Minun ran off with Katie Bell's shirt.

"GEORGE! FRED!"

"You know what they say, brother."

"Indeed, brother."

The twins took off for the teleporters at breakneck speed.

"When the going gets tough, the twins get going!"

Snickering at the scene, Sharpshot whapped Skullcrusher on the snout with her tail for shoving Lockjaw on his back while Ron rose, cracking his knuckles.

"Well, I need to go see Professor McGonagall. She said it was my turn for a one-on-one session."

"Have fun, Ron." Hermione replied, standing with Ralts toddling on her heels. "I'm going to go through my notes again. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night, Hermione."

Spotting a new shadow in the corner of one eye, Hillevi smiled as she got up.

"I'm gonna see if I can, uh, call my dad. Come on, you little rascals."

With a little whining, and another whap from Sharpshot's table, the hatchlings waddled after as the Valhallan slipped around to a quiet corner.

"Hey, James…"

The super soldier blinked slowly as Mawile smiled in greeting, articulating her second mouth to the hatchlings' immediate delight.

"You okay?" He questioned, the barest inflection at the end to make his statement a question.

Flushing at her own reaction to Draco's blind swing, Hillevi bit her lip, gaze dropping.

"Yeah, I'm…I'm fine."

Sharpshot huffed smoke, tail-flame flaring, as Meatlug rumbled low at the reminder.

A long moment of silence, and James nodded.

"Okay."

 _Both of them knew that it wasn't_.


	9. Chapter 9

With each class, Hillevi discovered a new side to Pokemon that she had never encountered before.

Her people were simpler, in a way; every person had two Pokemon, everyone had a role- _blacksmith and fisherman and baker_ -, and each person defended their homes from invaders with extreme prejudice.

There was no point to catching Pokemon, or knowing much more than which ones were most useful against Dragons, and questions were most often met with annoyance.

The thought that you could create a mechanism meant to hold a Pokemon that did not agree to be held, was…strange.

But Hillevi had always been strange, was working to accept that about herself, and so listened closely during Professor Flitwick's class that third morning as he lectured on the many specialty balls they would learn to make.

Besides a tense moment- _where Flitwick looked lost in bittersweet thoughts and Harry stared at the picture of a Shadow Flame Ball with longing_ -, the class passed uneventfully, since it was a joint Gryffindor/Ravenclaw period.

Even lunch passed without much fanfare, though the fact Hermione on eating a full meal was a little strange, though understandable.

Environmental Survival certainly sounded extensive, and if Professor Sprout's Tracking class had taught them anything, it was to prepare well beforehand.

With Sharpshot on her shoulder, Hillevi followed the class out of the castle, on the opposite side from where they had stalked Stantler only a couple days before, to find a massive football-sized field laid out before them.

Professor Hooch, with the press of a few keys on her Pokedex, startled both Gryffindors and Slytherins alike as the whole field shifted, bits of broken wall and archways and even a crumbling well broke through to create an abandoned desert village.

"When you are out trying to catch Pokemon, you will find yourself in some of the harshest environments." Professor Hooch began. "Here, you will learn how to sense danger, and avoid the environmental hazards that could see you killed. Release your Pokemon."

Everyone did as told, and the area soon filled with all manner of Pokemon, equally happy or disinterested in their trainers and the task ahead.

"Now, allow me to demonstrate."

The professor released a Staraptor, nodding before she took off into the obstacle course, Pokemon soaring overhead.

Hillevi recognized the pattern of Staraptor's screeches and Professor Hooch's movements, and Sharpshot's grin was full of fangs, pleased.

Just as the woman avoided a patch of quicksand and began to climb a wall, her Pokemon cried out, and the professor leapt away just as a Rhydon lashed out, destroying the obstacle.

Ducking away as her Staraptor provided a distraction, Professor Hooch got around the large Pokemon to return to her students, the example complete.

"As you can-"

With a roar of temper, the Rhydon smashed down a crumbling pillar, and Hillevi stumbled back as the debris flew dangerously close.

A cry yanked her around to find a rather sizable chunk had gotten Neville right in the leg, and he had crumpled to the ground as the professor recalled her Pokemon.

"Neville!"

Without a single moment wasted thinking, Hillevi was by the boy's side, assessing the damage and holding the limb still despite Flora's upset.

"Hurts…"

"I know, I know it hurts." She replied, ignoring everything else except making sure any possible breaks stayed stable. "Trust me, leg wounds? Not fun. But you're gonna be fine."

Glancing up as Harry and Professor Hooch were finally allowed to approach, she managed a lopsided smile.

"It seems like a clean break."

Nodding, the professor picked the boy up carefully.

"We'll go see Nurse Joy and she will have you all better in no time, okay?"

With a weak nod in response, she set off, Flora letting out annoyed chirps as she followed every step of the way.

Deflating with a heavy sigh, Hillevi pressed a hand to Sharpshot's back while rising unsteadily, her knees a bit scraped despite the thick leggings.

"Listen to him cry!" Draco laughed once the professor was out of earshot. "You'd think his leg had been chopped off!"

Hermione wheeled around on him, jabbing a finger at the Slytherin.

"You'd be crying too, if you had a piece of rubble smash into your leg!"

"Watch where you put your finger, Granger." He warned, nose turning up. "People have been banished from Avalon for doing less to offend a Malfoy."

"Stop acting like some big shot, Draco." Ron snarled. "Daddy isn't here to protect his little boy."

"I-I don't need my father to protect me! And even if I did, at least he could actually do something, unlike your pathetic excuse for a father."

Dean and Seamus held Ron back from lunging at the blonde Slytherin, who just laughed.

"These are the shining examples of Gryffindor! A dirty First Gen, a crybaby, and a dirt-poor nobody who can't string two words together."

He grabbed up Neville's bag and started rooting around, and the little ember in Hillevi's heart burst into a great, roaring flame.

"You-"

Harry moved, grabbing the bag back so quickly the zipper actually cut Draco's palm, stern in the face of his stunned expression.

" _This_ does not belong to you." He stated firmly, tossing the backpack on.

"You cut me." Draco voiced, disbelieving.

"And you actually bleed. Guess you aren't the god you think you are."

"You-You're dead, Potter! Snivy, get him and his little rat dog!"

The Grass-type lazily pulled back a hand to release a Vine Whip-

With a roar, Sharpshot slammed into the other Pokemon, pinning the Grass Snake Pokemon with fiery fangs.

Hillevi stepped forward, anger shining in the gold stars of her eyes as Meatlug lowered her head, snorting like a Tauros.

"No. He's not."

Sharpshot whipped her prey around like a ragdoll, tossing the Snivy into a pillar and baring her fangs at Pansy's Treecko, who wisely backed down as Crabbe and Goyle's Sawk and Throh went right for-

"Meatlug."

The Aron roared as she charged, her Heavy Slam knocking both Fighting-types head-over-heels, stunned.

"Run, Harry!" Hillevi ordered, intercepting Goyle and catching his meaty swing by the wrist, twisting just like Natasha taught her to force the larger boy face-down in the grass with a yelp.

Harry did as told, darting into the obstacle course with Draco, Pansey and Crabbe on his heels, and Hillevi moved to follow-

With a full-body flinch, the Valhallan fell to one knee, collapsing off her prosthetic as the abuse made her stump flare with pain.

 _No, no, no, not_ _ **now**_ -

"Sharpshot, Meatlug-"

"What is going on here?" Professor Hooch thundered, her Staraptor swooping in to gather up a fleeing Harry as a troupe of sand-caked Slytherins stumbled from the course. "I leave you all for ten minutes, and you're running around like wild hooligans!"

"He attacked me!" Draco cried, holding up his bloodied palm.

"After you stole Neville's backpack!" Hermione pointed out.

"I did no such thing! I was merely picking it up so I could take it to poor Neville, when Potter ripped it away from me!"

"That's not what happened!" Ron shouted, Dean and Seamus agreeing loudly.

"And that cripple attacked Goyle!" Pansey shrieked, pointing at the downed pair as the Slytherin boy stumbled upright.

"She was protecting Harry!" Hermione insisted, glaring at the Slytherin girl.

Hillevi winced as the volume increased, pressing a hand on Sharpshot and Meatlug as they vibrated with rage.

" _ENOUGH_!"

Everyone fell silent as Professor McGonagall stormed towards them, James detaching from her shadow to check on Hillevi.

"Mister Malfoy." The Head of Gryffindor began, leaving no room for argument or complaint. "Might I suggest that, unless you have permission, you should not handle items that do not belong to you."

Harry, who had been dropped back on his feet, handed the backpack over when prompted.

"Mister Potter, please come with me."

Wincing again at the light touch on her stump, Hillevi glanced up as Professor McGonagall turned back towards the castle with a defeated Harry in tow.

"Professor, Harry-"

"I believe you children still have class, Miss Granger. I suggest you get back to it."

With a shaky breath, she grabbed onto James' wrist, eyes shining.

"I need to see the headmaster. _Please_."

After a moment, the super soldier nodded, lifting the tiny Viking up with ease and standing as Sharpshot and Meatlug glared at the smirking Slytherins.

"She needs to see the nurse." He explained curtly to Professor Hooch, who took one look at her battered leg and agreed.

Gritting her teeth as every step jarred her scarred flesh, Hillevi closed her eyes and tried to rein in her thoughts as James took the long way around to an entrance closer to Dumbledore's office.

The trip felt like it took forever and a moment, the pain and adrenaline altering the passage of time in her mind, and Hillevi stood in front of the headmaster without the plan she had hoped for.

"Please don't let Professor McGonagall punish Harry, it was my fault, I told him to run, please, just don't expel him-!"

Sharpshot and Meatlug growled, the low rumble of displeased beasts, as Professor Dumbledore managed to calm their girl down and get the full story.

"I can assure you, Miss Haddock, that no one is getting expelled." He soothed, offering the Valhallan a tissue and a candy as James awkwardly pat her shoulder. "You should not have fought Mister Goyle, but no one is hurt. Just remember that you have Mister Barnes here to protect you, and keep your inner Viking a bit more secret."

That earned a watery little giggle, and Professor Dumbledore smiled.

"Now, why don't we go speak with Professor McGonagall? I'm sure she'd like to hear your side of events."

Hesitating for a moment, Hillevi nodded, a touch steadier now, and James plucked her from the comfy armchair once more, following the headmaster to Professor McGonagall's office.

By the time they arrived, the rest of the Gryffindor First Years were already there and pleading Harry's case from every angle, and Professor Dumbledore interrupted with a chuckle.

"I see we are a little late to the festivities, Minerva."

"It seems that way, headmaster." She replied formally, a touch amused. "I see you found my wayward assistant."

"Indeed I did. Miss Haddock wanted to explain that what had transpired today in her Environmental Survival class was her own fault, and I thought you might like to hear the story."

The First Years stared at her, wide-eyed, and Hillevi ducked her head.

"I'm well aware of what transpired. Mister Potter, as punishment for his actions, will be helping the Gryffindor Gauntlet team win the Silver Cup."

After a moment of stunned silence, the Gryffindors burst into cheers and congratulations, and Hillevi relaxed into a smile at the realization.

"Well, I suppose it's time to leave all of you to your studies." Professor Dumbledore noted, a twinkle in his eye. "Good evening, everyone."

James stepped aside to allow the headmaster to make his exit, and glanced down at his current cargo with a raised eyebrow.

Biting her lip, Hillevi massaged her left knee with a wince and nodded, subdued from the reminder.

"Wait!"

James aborted his turn for the door, and Hillevi watched, confused, as Harry rushed over, Neville, Hermione and Ron on his heels.

"We just…wanted to say thanks." He admitted, a touch unsure.

"Are you going to be alright?" Neville worried, Flora grumbling in agreement as Sharpshot and Meatlug purred.

"I'm fine…" She assured, gaze darting between all four Gryffindors. "Probably just banged my stump a little too hard."

"You were amazing!" Ron declared, eyes shining at the reminder. "Your Charmander just went WHAM, and your Aron went SMASH, and you-you made Goyle cry! It was great!"

James made no outward show of amusement, but there was a hint of laughter in his eyes at that.

"Do you need me to bring anything?" Hermione cut in, wringing her hands. "A book from your bag, or some dinner? I already made notes for you-"

A sniffle interrupted her rambling, and all four stared as tears fell down Hillevi's cheeks, the ball around her neck vibrating so hard it blurred.

"I…"

Something like recognition, like _understanding_ , crossed Harry's face, and he nodded, his own eyes a touch wet.

"We'll catch up to you at the nurse's. I heard they're serving chocolate cake for dessert tonight."

James shifted as she pressed a cloth-covered wrist to one cheek, a wavering smile taking shape.

"Th-That…That sounds nice."


	10. Chapter 10

Hillevi, at her core, was a problem-solver.

The process of identifying an obstacle and devising a way to circumvent or overcome it was natural, a product of her childhood that she tried not to think too hard about.

When faced with a lack of medical care, for example, Hillevi had taken it upon herself to learn everything she could about making salves, creams, potions, restores, ethers, elixirs, revives, heals and powders to care for her Pokemon.

Sure, there had been a lot of trial-and-error in the beginning, a little confusion identifying berries and a few mishaps with Sharpshot's tail-flame, but the tiny Viking eventually got the hang of it.

 _Gothi, at least, had kept her mouth shut about the books disappearing and reappearing on her shelves_.

Honestly, if she was less nervous around Professor Snape, Hillevi suspected she would actually enjoy Potions class.

There was something soothing about the familiar motions of chopping and crushing and mixing and heating, the movements second-nature, and Sharpshot would adjust the temperature of her flame just so…

"Miss Haddock."

Hillevi went absolutely still at the sudden bursting of her bubble, looking up slowly as Sharpshot and Flora- _who was using the latter's flame to stay warm_ -eyed the professor as if trying to decide the best place to dig their teeth in.

Silence fell over the classroom, the air charging with dread and smug anticipation, and Neville, for one, went a little pale.

Hillevi reached out to steady his hands without breaking eye contact with the intimidating professor, the slight twist of a wrist signaling for Sharpshot to stand down.

"Yes, sir?"

"Have you already forgotten your assignment?" He stated, looking pointedly at the green-colored paste she was mixing in a deep stone bowl.

After a moment, it clicked that the day's assignment- _making a simple Potion, something she had mastered years ago_ -looked nothing like her current project, and Hillevi fumbled over her tongue to explain.

"O-Of course not, sir! See?"

The Valhallan took a quick moment to set aside her old stonework bowl to produce four vials of said Potion, each a perfect opaque blue liquid, and Ron was fairly certain Draco choked on his own tongue at the sight.

Professor Snape said nothing for a moment, long enough for Hillevi to worry, before turning around with a dramatic flair of his lab coat.

"See that you don't make any mistakes, Miss Haddock."

Blinking once, shoulders slumping in muddled relief, the reddish-brunette shared a baffled look with her new friends as Draco and his gang grumbled in disappointment.

 _Well,_ _ **that**_ _was weird_ …

* * *

By Friday evening, Hillevi had almost completely forgotten about the strange confrontation with their Potions professor.

At least, until going into Professor McGonagall's office for their one-on-one meeting and finding both Heads of House waiting for her.

Pausing in the doorway, eyes darting between them, she took those last steps inside slowly as Meatlug trotted on her heel, eyeing the Slytherin professor warily.

"Ah, Miss Haddock. Right on time." Professor McGonagall noted, hoping an easy smile would ease the girl's nerves despite her colleague's taciturn presence. "Have a seat, please."

Comforting herself with the knowledge that she had already been punished for battling without supervision and flooring Goyle- _even after losing a good chunk of points for Gryffindor, no one held a grudge considering the excellent comeback material_ -, she took a seat in one of the comfortable armchairs, glancing around nervously.

"As you know, these meetings are meant to identify your strengths and how to get the most out of your time here at Hogwarts." The Gryffindor Head of House began, glancing down in some amusement to see Meatlug glaring down her associate. "Professor Snape brought to my attention your work in his class this past week, and agreed we needed to speak with you about it."

Fingers twisting in the chain around Toothless' Poke Ball, Hillevi nodded meekly, brain racing to try and pinpoint what exactly she had done wrong.

"How long have you been…experimenting?" Professor Snape drawled, pointedly ignoring her tiny Aron's piercing stare.

"Um…a few years, I guess?" She admitted, prosthetic tapping against the thick red-and-gold rug.

"That's a unique pastime." Professor McGonagall prodded gently, Purrloin letting out a low rumble.

"Yeah…" Hillevi agreed with a humorless chuckle, glancing up wryly. "There…weren't a lot of Pokemon Centers where I grew up, and my dad…"

Biting her lip on that thought, she continued a touch more quickly.

"I wasn't going to just let Sharpshot and Meatlug be hurt, so I kinda…taught myself."

James appeared in her peripheral, leaning casually in a corner with Absol seated regally at his feet, and the bite of metal in her fingers eased just a touch.

"Did you ever consider it a career option?"

Blinking at her Head of House with wide eyes, Hillevi could honestly say that she had not.

 _She was a Haddock, and Haddocks were warriors_.

"I…I could?" She wondered, a little overwhelmed at the thought.

"You have potential, for a Gryffindor." Professor Snape stated evenly, expression unchanged. "Under my guidance, you could be…adequate."

Despite her assortment of far-flung uncles and aunts and cousins, Hillevi sadly realized _that_ was one of the nicest assessments she had ever received from an adult.

Both professors went into immediate panic mode as tears filled the girl's eyes, and Meatlug whined low in her chest, rearing up to press herself closer.

"I-I…"

Pressing with the rolled-up sleeve of her sweater, both to absorb the collecting saltwater and hopefully prevent any from falling, she managed a wobbly, lopsided smile in apology.

"I-I'd be honored."

* * *

"There you are, Levi!" Ron shouted as the reddish-brunette crossed the threshold, waving her over to their group. "What took you so long?"

"I, uh…got an unexpected offer." She hedged, balancing Skullcrusher and Lockjaw in her arms while sitting between Hermione and Neville.

"An offer?" Harry parroted, pausing in brushing out Eevee's fur.

"An apprenticeship." Hillevi clarified, glancing up at all of them a touch sheepishly. "With, um…Snape."

All four stared at her, wide-eyed, and she fumbled to explain.

"He was in Professor McGonagall's office when I got there. I guess the reason he never said anything to me during class was because I was doing really well? So he offered to supervise during my experiments, really, but it's technically an apprenticeship? If it bothers you, I won't-"

"Don't you dare!" Hermione exploded, jolting back into motion at the thought. "It's an honor to be apprenticed at our age!"

"We're really happy for you." Neville assured, cuddling Flora as the Bulbasaur huffed.

"We were just surprised." Harry elaborated, his smile a touch self-deprecating. "I didn't expect that after the scare last class."

"Snape might be a git, but he can't be so bad if he noticed how awesome you are." Ron admitted.

That feeling of overflowing returned, like her heart was too small for all the emotions, and Hillevi bobbed her head with a shaky chuckle.

"…Thanks."

Only Harry seemed to understand she was talking about more than just the apprenticeship.


	11. Chapter 11

When Hermione made a chart for everyone, showcasing their strengths and weaknesses, Hillevi had not realized she was doing so well.

 _Roughly a decade of experience apparently counted for something, after all_.

She excelled in Partnership and Potions especially, while doing well above average in the others, which made the Valhallan feel strangely giddy.

Neville, of course, was a masterful tracker, while Harry was best in Environmental Survival and the practical side of Battle class, with Hermione doing well on the intellectual side of things.

Ron struggled, mostly because his Raticate, Scabbers, failed to listen, but once Harry planted the idea to create his own Poke Ball to catch another Pokemon, the redhead proved himself a virtuoso at the craft.

Just…not at explaining.

Hillevi helped wherever she could, partnering with Neville in Potions- _to both prevent accidents and make sure Flora was warm enough to calm his nerves_ -and giving Hermione tips for Tracking and Survival, while talking strategy and type match-ups with Harry for theoretical battles and trying to help Ron understand Scabbers.

The two hours before dinner every weekday, surprisingly, helped her relax, working with Sharpshot to make new mixtures and combinations under Professor Snape's watchful eye.

Her little Dragons also improved by leaps and bounds, discovering their passions with each new class, and Hillevi could hardly be happier.

Pressing a hand to Skullcrusher's back, Hillevi watched as Professor Quirrell's Doduo used a Peck to destroy a clay disk set up on a pedestal.

"The goal is not accuracy." He stuttered. "We will focus on that next. Right now, I want you to destroy the target. Shatter it to pieces with only a single attack."

The class did not hesitate to do as told, though Hillevi held back, eyeing their target as Skullcrusher vibrated against her palm.

"Professor Quirrell?" Harry called. "You said this exercise wasn't about accuracy, right?"

"Yes, Mister Potter."

"Do you trust me, bud?" Hillevi whispered, sharing a quick smile with Harry as Skullcrusher nodded.

"Eevee, Shadow Ball."

"Skullcrusher, Roar."

Everyone stared, slack-jawed, as the metal stands wobbled and then fell over, clay shards scattering across the floor with a CRASH.

Once both Gryffindors had righted their stands to reveal not a single chunk of target left, their Housemates cheered uproariously as the Slytherins scowled.

"Wait…Isn't that against the rules?" Hermione voiced reluctantly.

"Why would it be?" Seamus replied, grinning. "Professor Quirrell told us to destroy the target. He didn't say a word about having to hit it to do so."

"That is true…" The professor admitted in his usual stilted manner.

CRASH!

Everyone turned to see Flora kicking at the shards of her own target, and Ralts, not wanting to be left out, went over to bump her own stand.

Draco was fuming, far too angry for words, and it brightened Ron's mood despite the difficulty of getting Scabbers to cooperate.

"A lucky break!" Pansy scoffed. "Draco's Snivy was able to destroy the target with ease. You only managed to do that through dumb luck and using the ground!"

Hillevi straightened her shoulders at that, and the other Gryffindors snickered at the way Crabbe and Goyle flinched, their Pokemon taking a few healthy steps back.

"You can whine all you want, but we completed the task without breaking any of Professor Quirrell's rules." She pointed out firmly, and Skullcrusher growled, slapping his tail against the ground at the thought of a fight. "It's not our fault you decided to do things the easy way."

Pansy turned such a shade of red as the other Gryffindor First Years jeered, mouth twisting, and Skullcrusher snapped his jaws tauntingly at her Treecko, who glared right back.

"Want to try it a different way?" Harry wondered, and Hillevi turned to him with a quick blink before nodding.

The class grew quiet as Dean and his Taillow set up two more targets, backing away to give the pair room.

Eevee's bouncy energy faded into fierce focus, and Skullcrusher went very still, head low.

"Up."

Eevee leapt up onto the target with ease, already rocking back and forth, as Hillevi threaded her hands as a launching pad for her Tyrunt, who caught the edge with his strong hind legs as the Normal-type shoved off, the force sending both targets crashing into the nearest wall.

"There. We didn't use the ground and neither of us even used an attack." Harry stated calmly.

Gryffindor erupted, swarming the pair with cheers and enthusiastic back-claps, their own Pokemon- _except Scabbers, who apparently decided to take a nap_ -rushing to congratulate Eevee and Skullcrusher.

Flushing from the tips of her ears, Hillevi just smiled as the noise rushed over her, a low, pleased hum pressing against her heart.

 _Yeah, this?_

 _This was pretty great._

* * *

Hillevi was not exactly a heavy sleeper by necessity.

Years of raids meant that, while she could drop into dreamland at a moment's notice, the slightest irregularity could wake her right back up just as quickly.

So when Hermione woke up more than an hour after curfew, Hillevi noticed immediately, blinking as the buzz of a message shook the other girl's Pokedex.

Shushing her grumpy little Dragons, the reddish-brunette sat up, eyes adjusting to the wavering light of Sharpshot's tail-flame.

"Hermione?"

"Harry wants us to get dressed and meet them in the common room." The other girl whispered back, sliding out of bed to do just that.

Hillevi wasted no time in following suit, pulling on a thick wool sweater-dress and leggings while Meatlug retrieved her prosthetic and Sharpshot eased the younglings back to sleep.

The girls reached the teleporter together, Meatlug in her arms and Sharpshot on one shoulder as Hermione tugged on her jacket, and appeared in the common room to see Harry and Ron talking to a very nervous Neville.

"Hermione! Levi!" Ron greeted them, a touch loudly for the time of night.

"What rules are we breaking?" Hermione demanded as they approached.

"Huh?"

"You two," The bushy-haired Gryffindor began, gesturing to Ron and Harry. "Clearly want to break some kind of rule, and Neville is trying to talk some sense into you."

Poor Neville nodded, Flora fast asleep in his arms.

"It's a matter of honor!" Ron whispered earnestly. "And a chance to stick it to Draco!"

"What's going on?" Hillevi cut in, Sharpshot chuffing sparks in mild annoyance.

Harry, instead of answering, held out his Pokedex for the girls to read.

Potter- Trophy Room, midnight, battle. Draco Malfoy

"Even uses punctuations in his messages…" Ron grumbled. "Such a dick move."

"You do realize this could be a trap." Hermione pointed out dryly.

"That's why the four of us are gonna go and cover Harry's back!" Ron replied, wrapping an arm around his friend's shoulders. "If Draco thinks he can hurt Harry under our noses, he's a bigger idiot than I thought."

"And you already thought he was a massive idiot." Harry teased.

"I don't know about this…" Hillevi admitted, brow furrowing. "What if he doesn't even show up?"

"Levi, please." Neville whimpered. "It's past curfew. Filch is out in the halls with that cat of his…He'll catch us for sure!"

The thought sent a shudder down Hermione's spine, though Hillevi could hardly blame her.

Argus Filch had a reputation for taking joy in punishing wayward students, and many students had scars from his Purugly, Missus Norris.

"We'll be okay." Ron assured. "Filch will be near the Ravenclaw dorm for the next hour. Everyone knows he hits Gryffindor first and last."

"If we're too long, we'll bunk down in a classroom, then head straight to breakfast. No one will notice a thing." Harry agreed.

"This is so wrong…" Hermione huffed.

"I told you we shouldn't invite her!" Ron voiced, rolling his eyes. "We'll be lucky if she doesn't run to McGonagall and tell where we're going!"

"I'm not a snitch!"

"Come on, Hermione. You want to be there when Harry creams Draco, right?"

"…You're sure we won't get caught?"

"Hermione!" Neville hissed, wide-eyed, before turning to Levi.

"We'll be fine." She assured, managing a lop-sided smile while glancing around to see if James had overheard them. "Trust me."

* * *

"This is very exciting, guys." Hermione noted drolly, watching Harry and Ron pace from her seat on the floor.

Hillevi agreed with the sarcasm, actually; they had been waiting hours for Draco to show up in the Trophy Room, and it was well past midnight now with no sign of him.

"Where the heck is he?" Ron demanded. "He said midnight, right?"

"Yes. Midnight in the Trophy Room." Harry answered, gesturing to the display case. "And unless there's another Trophy Room-"

"There was one, but a hundred-and-twenty-five years ago they decided to convert it into a storage room and move the older trophies to the Le Fay's Landing Museum."

All three turned to stare at Hermione.

"What? It's right there in Hogwarts: A History."

"You actually bought that app?" Ron replied, surprised.

"There's an app for that?" Hillevi voiced, intrigued.

"Of course, didn't you?"

"Heck no!" The Weasley exclaimed. "Why would I want to waste good money on an app that tells me a bunch of useless facts?"

"Don't you think it's important to know the history of your school?" Hermione snapped back.

"History is exactly that, _history_. I'm too busy looking ahead to look back."

"Too busy looking at your plate full of fries, you mean."

"At least I have my nose buried in something other than a Dex!"

"Guys!" Harry and Hillevi shouted, working together to pull them apart.

"Look, it's obvious that Draco never planned to show up." She continued, looking sternly between her friends. "We should just-"

"Purrrrrrrrrrrrr…"

All four froze at the sound.

"Oh. Shit."

Sharpshot leapt for the light switch in a heartbeat, plunging the room into darkness except for the flicker of her flame, as Hillevi's mind raced.

"The desk." She whispered urgently, herding Ron and Hermione to the far corner behind a thick as Harry woke up Neville and Flora quietly, following on their heels.

Heart a steady beat in her chest, Hillevi looked over the quartet quietly as Meatlug and Sharpshot settled on either side, alert.

Hermione was ashen, Ron was sweating bullets, Neville was twitchy…

Only Harry seemed calm, and the thought sent a little twinge of empathetic unease down her spine.

"What's this, pretty?" Filch asked, his gravelly voice filtering through the door just before it swung open, light spilling over their heads. "You hear some students in here, getting into trouble?"

Unable to see the man from their current vantage point without revealing herself, Hillevi closed her eyes and pressed a hand to each of her Pokemon's backs.

"I've been in need of some little hands to help me unclog the fifth floor toilets…"

Harry clamped down on Hermione's shoulder to keep her still, motioning for the others to quiet their breathing, as Hillevi took in a deep breath.

This was familiar, hiding from someone bigger and stronger than you and knowing that the slightest twitch would reveal your position…

Hillevi had done this too many times to be afraid of Filch.

"I ain't in the mood to play Hide and Seek!" Filch snapped, annoyed at the lack of pleas. "You want to sit in here, shivering in the shadows? Fine! I'll be waiting out in the hall for you to wise up and take your punishment!"

The door shut with a slam behind the man and Missus Norris, Sharpshot and Meatlug relaxing under her palms.

Still, they waited an agonizing five minutes in silence before Harry spoke.

"Okay, keep your voices low."

"I knew this was a bad idea." Neville whimpered. "Now we're going to have to unclog toilets!"

"It isn't that bad." Harry assured.

"This is very bad." Hermione countered.

"No, I mean cleaning toilets. At least Filch isn't making us use our toothbrushes."

"We need to figure out a way out of here." Hillevi reminded them, ignoring the implications of that statement.

 _For now_.

"Getting out of here is easy." Ron pointed out. "It's avoiding Filch and Missus Norris that's the problem."

"Maybe a distraction?" Harry offered. "I could toss some stuff around, get him racing in here while you guys escape."

"But then you'll be the one in detention." Neville objected, Flora nodding in agreement.

"It's my fault you guys are in this situation. I'm not going to let you be punished because I fell for Draco's trap."

"No one is getting detention." Hillevi cut in firmly. "We're in this together. We _all_ get out."

When no one argued, she continued on.

"What are the chances of Filch moving on?"

"Not bloody likely." Ron answered. "My brother Charlie used to say that Filch was like his Purugly when she sees catnip. He won't give up."

"We need a way to get around him…" Harry noted.

"Is there another way out of this room?" Hillevi wondered, glancing around.

"Wait! Wait!" Hermione whispered excitedly, practically bouncing as she whipped out her Pokedex. "I know I…Where is it? Hm…"

"Great, she's gone even more mental than usual." Ron complained.

"I don't think so, Ron." Neville replied.

"Yes!" Hermione cheered quietly, beaming. "Three-hundred-and-seventy-five years ago, Headmaster Tobius Rosewood had a series of trap doors installed, including one in the Trophy Room, after he became convinced that there was a ghost haunting the bathroom three doors down. The school doesn't use it anymore, but…here!"

Scurrying around on her hands and knees, she pulled up a slate of wood, revealing a handhold that allowed her to tug open a trap door.

"What's below?" Neville worried, glancing down into the darkness.

"Another classroom."

"It could be a field of cactus for all I care!" Ron voiced. "Anything's better than Filch!"

"I'll go first." Hillevi decided, already scooting to the edge. "Sharpshot can light things up for us."

Before any of them could protest, she dropped into the unknown with Meatlug and Sharpshot, and the quartet gathered around to watch as they bounced on what looked like a massive cushion.

"Come on! It's safe!" She called back, rolling out of the way.

Harry followed next, then Ron and Neville, with Hermione bringing up the rear to make sure no evidence was left behind.

"How'd you know about that trap door?" Harry wondered, glancing over as Hillevi rolled off their landing pad.

"They talked about it in Hogwarts: A History."

"Okay, so it helped us _one time_ …" Ron glowered in the face of her smug smile. "That doesn't mean it was worth the money."

"Uh…guys?"

The quartet glanced around to find Hillevi standing a few feet away from where everyone landed, wide-eyed.

"You…might want to get down."

"Why?" Hermione wondered, though Ron went a little pale.

"The Trophy Room…it's on the fourth floor, right?" The Valhallan questioned, Sharpshot and Meatlug tense. "So where weren't we supposed to go?"

The reminder of Dumbledore's warning- _and, she would learn later, Hagrid's insistence on there being no Tiny_ -had them scrambling off to see they had, in fact, landed on top of a giant, sleeping Pokemon.

"It's a Snorlax!" Neville realized. "Why is there a Snorlax in a classroom?"

"I don't know, I don't know!" Harry repeated as everyone scrambled to press against the far wall. "I think he's asleep."

"That is what Snorlaxes do." Ron replied glibly.

"Let's not wake him up, okay?" Neville pleaded.

"I second that." Hillevi immediately added.

"Why would they have a Snorlax in here?" Hermione hissed.

"Hagrid said Tiny was in the castle." Harry informed them. "They're using it to guard something."

"There!" Ron spoke up, pointing to a spot under the Pokemon's head just visible in the waver of firelight. "I think that's another trap door!"

"Just like Hogwarts: A History said, Headmaster Rosewood installed a series of trap doors to escape the ghost he thought was haunting him."

"Must lead to something important, if they're guarding it." Hillevi deduced, taking in the massive Pokemon warily.

"We aren't going to find out, are we?" Neville worried, hugging Flora tight.

"That's a great idea!" Ron decided. "We should totally figure out what the professors are hiding in here!"

"Why do you think the professors are the ones hiding it?" Hermione challenged.

"I think they would have noticed a Snorlax in a classroom…" Hillevi pointed out.

"And Professor Dumbledore _did_ warn us not to go on the third floor." Harry agreed. "This is probably why. He's too heavy for us to lift…We'll have to come back later and hope he's rolled over or something."

"We could rent a forklift." Ron joked, spotting the door and heading right for it. "Think we could get Professor McGonagall to pay for-"

Music filled the room once the handle turned, and ice slithered down Hillevi's spine.

"What's that?" Harry wondered, the longing for sleep slipping away with each note.

"A Poke Flute." Hermione answered promptly, surprised. "They must have rigged the door-"

Hillevi was already in motion, shoving the others towards the door as the Snorlax woke up, turning towards them in anger.

"Go!"

The four yelped as a Hyper Beam dissipated against Meatlug's Protect, stumbling into the hallway with Hillevi right on their heels.

Meatlug whipped around to kick the door shut just as the Snorlax charged up another Hyper Beam, the music cutting off, Hillevi grabbing Harry's arm and tugging him up.

"Come on!" She urged, adrenaline numbing the pain of her stump.

"Filch is going to be here any second!" Ron agreed, guiding Neville towards the nearest teleporter at a fast pace. "Let's not be here when he comes to investigate!"

Even while rushing to get back to their dorm, Hillevi chanced one last glance back at the door, curious.

 _What could be so important that you needed an enraged Snorlax to guard it?_


	12. Chapter 12

Every region in the world had their own holidays, days of celebration and mourning to commemorate their history, and Valhalla was no exception.

The most prominent, incidentally, was Snoggletog, which was to celebrate the winter solstice and the lack of Dragon raids that battered their villages every other time of year.

April ninth was now known as the Day of Black Sun, in honor of the day their war against Dragons was ended after three hundred long years, and Aurvandil's Fire was a day every decade when Valhallans believed the veil between mortals and the gods was thinnest.

James had explained, in his own minimalist way, that All Hallow's Day was in the memory of when Merlin single-handedly cast down the horde of ghosts that had plagued Avalon for thirty days, and was celebrated with a grand dinner.

Deciding that her own customs must seem just as strange, Hillevi accepted the festivities and moved on, more eager for the food than anything.

When Harry arrived in the Great Hall that morning, however, she knew something was wrong.

While Ron was chattering away about everything he would eat that night, and Hermione researched customs, and Neville walked around with a spring in his step…

Harry seemed melancholy.

Sure, he smiled and laughed, but not in the way someone does when genuinely happy, and Hillevi worried.

"Harry?" She whispered, drawing his attention as discretely as possible. "Are you okay?"

The boy hesitated before nodding, and Stormfly cooed softly, wings fluffing up.

Mouth twisting, Hillevi had no choice but to accept his answer, unwilling to press much harder.

A shadow fell over them, and the group of friends looked up to see James, expression blank and Mawile at his side, her secondary mouth tightly closed.

"Need to talk." He stated curtly, arms folded tight.

"Um…Okay?" Hillevi replied slowly, fumbling out of her seat. "I'll…see you guys in class."

"Yeah…"

"See you, Levi."

"Try not to be late!"

None of them could have known that this was where things began to change.

* * *

"You…You're sure?"

"Positive."

"I thought…"

"We all did."

"…Is there anything we can do?"

"Stay vigilant. Keep training."

"I…I'm scared…"

"…I know. I'm here."

* * *

By the time dinner rolled around, Hillevi was so nauseous with dread that the mere thought of food made her stomach roil.

After assuring her friends that it was probably just something she had eaten for lunch- _and trying not to give away her anxiety_ -, she curled up on the common room couch and watched the fire, trying to clear her mind.

Skullcrusher and Lockjaw cuddled under the warmth of her sweater, sensing her mood, with Stormfly spreading her wings over the girl's neck as Meatlug purred against her back and Sharpshot sat vigil, glaring out the nearest window.

"I should've known…"

The words were said softly, as if afraid of breaking the quiet air, and the younglings shifted.

"Whenever I'm happy, it always goes wrong…"

The Poke Ball around her neck vibrated, an apology, and she wrapped a hand around the smooth black-red-yellow surface as Sharpshot and Meatlug let out low growls.

A soft buzzing drew her attention to the coffee table, where her Pokedex vibrated incessantly with a video call.

Twisting onto her back, cradling the bundles in her sweater and making sure both Stormfly and Meatlug were comfortable, Hillevi answered the call after seeing the name.

"James?"

"Stay in the dorm." James ordered immediately, almost drowned out by the clatter of voices that filled the Great Hall around him.

"What? Why?" The tiny Viking replied, heart twisting. "What's going on?"

"Nothing serious." He answered, glancing away for a moment. "Four Golurks got into the castle. Two by the Ravenclaw dorm, two in the dungeons. Stay put."

"Where are the others?" She pressed, sitting up as her Pokemon circled around, worried. "Are they with you?"

Static filled the speakers, and Hillevi already knew.

Ignoring the super soldier's protests, the reddish-brunette was on her foot and heading for the door, already recalling her Dragons and tossing aside the Pokedex in her haste.

Once in the hallway, she almost stumbled down the stairs as Meatlug barreled ahead, the steady _thump-thump-thump_ of heavy footsteps vibrating through her steel armor.

Whipping around a corner, Sharpshot yanking on her braid for balance, Hillevi felt a tremor through the floor and pushed herself faster, heart racing-

 _Please, don't be too late, please,_ _ **don't be dead**_ -

Harry watched, wide-eyed, as the Golurk that had been threatening to squash him ended up embedded in the nearest wall, Meatlug roaring her fury in the massive Pokemon's face.

"Sharpshot."

The Iron Armor Pokemon leapt free as a Dragon Pulse slammed into Golurk's chest, wall cracking under the added force and the metal band across it's chest splitting.

None of them had a chance to process what was going on until it was over.

A crumpled heap in the wall, clay body cracked and leaking lingering shadows, the Automaton Pokemon stared down at the dragon in human skin and felt their rage.

"No one. Hurts. My friends."


	13. Chapter 13

Looking over her friend's curious faces, Hillevi took in a deep breath, glancing around at the large gymnasium-style classroom once last time to check the size.

She had always known this moment would come, but not so _soon_ …

"When I came here, I…I wasn't completely honest with you." She admitted, fiddling with the red-black-yellow Poke Ball in her hands. "Not because I don't trust you, but…because it's safest that no one know who I really am."

Hermione smacked Ron's arm before he could open his mouth at that, both Harry and Neville giving the nervous girl encouraging nods.

Looking over to catch James' nod, Hillevi straightened her shoulders and continued levelly.

"My full name is Hillevi Horrendous Haddock the Third, heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Haddock...Future Chief of Berk, future High Chieftain of Valhalla…"

Holding out the dark Poke Ball, Hillevi closed her eyes on their surprised faces.

"And champion of the great Sky Dragon…Rayquaza."

With a wall-shaking roar, said Dragon burst from his containment in a flash of blinding light, twisting through the air to land gently behind his girl and lay his body in a loose coil around the group.

Silence followed, and the tiny Viking slit one eye open to check their reactions.

"You…You're Valhallan?" Hermione whispered, entire face lighting up. "It all makes sense now! Why Sharpshot and Meatlug are so strong-Why you're so good at tracking-I can't believe I didn't think of it before!"

"Um…" Harry voiced, raising his hand hesitantly. "I'm still a little lost, actually…"

"Valhalla is a region made up of a cluster of islands in the far north."

Even Hermione cut off her excited ramblings at James' voice, startled, as the super soldier continued placidly.

"Each island is ruled by a Chief, and the whole region is ruled by the High Chieftain, currently Chief Stoick the Vast. They have the highest concentration of Dragon-type Pokemon in the world, and until recently were constantly raided. From a young age, they learn to fight alongside their Pokemon and kill Dragon-types."

"We don't do that anymore!" Hillevi rushed to say, seeing the horror on their faces. "Not since I-"

But the memory was still strong, even after more than a year, and words died on her tongue.

"The Day of Black Sun." Hermione finished. "You…You fought with Rayquaza to protect Valhalla from Groudon and Kyogre…"

"That's how you lost your foot." Harry realized, a touch pale.

"Well, Groudon didn't appreciate getting stuck in the eye…" Hillevi admitted, tapping her prosthetic self-consciously.

"You're the Dragon Conqueror!" Ron exploded, leaping to his feet. "No wonder Sharpshot and Meatlug are so awesome! You've been training them since you were in diapers!"

"But why are you in Avalon?" Neville wondered, Flora inching closer to sniff at one of Toothless' fins. "Shouldn't you be in Berk, helping integrate Dragon-type Pokemon?"

"I was." The tiny Viking replied, reaching out a hand to stroke the Rayquaza's snout. "But things got…complicated."

"Multiple kidnapping attempts." James elaborated flatly, Houndoom chuffing sparks. "Threats of violence. Dissent."

"So my dad sent me to the URA with the excuse of getting a new prosthetic made by Stark Industries." Hillevi continued, glaring slightly at James for his bluntness.

"Stark Industries…" Ron parroted, wide-eyed. "You mean…the _Avengers_?"

"They're a group of superheroes based in the United Regions of America." Neville explained to a perplexed Harry. "Some of them were experimented on to be more than human, but most are just exceptionally talented that fight to protect against organized groups like Team H.Y.D.R.A."

"That's actually why I'm here now." Hillevi admitted, wincing at the memory. "They attacked the tower, and I kinda…"

"Blew your cover." James supplied. "Wide open."

Toothless huffed, the tip of his tail flicking sharply, and she pressed gentle fingers into the great Pokemon's jaw in a soothing gesture.

"Yeah…" She agreed, flushing pink under a constellation of freckles. "My dad talked with Professor Dumbledore about enrolling me in Hogwarts discretely and…Well, here we are."

"How does James fit into all this?" Hermione wondered, curious. "How does he know about all this?"

There was the impression of a smile on James' faces as he fully faced the quartet, rolling up the sleeve on his left arm.

"Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes, of the Hundred-and-Seventh Infantry Regiment of the URA Army. Codename, the Winter Soldier."

Ron squeaked, as if unable to fully express his glee, while everyone else's jaws dropped at the sight of James' vibranium arm.

"So…" Hillevi hedged, expression hopeful. "Forgive me?"

 _Needless to say, they didn't think there was anything to forgive_.

* * *

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"I…I heard about your parents."

"Oh…you…"

"I never knew my mom. She…She was killed in a raid, when I was a baby."

"Levi…"

"Just…I know what's it's like. If you ever need to talk about it…"

"…Thanks."

"Anytime."


	14. Chapter 14

Hillevi had never actually heard of the Gauntlet before, though Harry's new position in the team had encouraged her to look into the sport.

Now, in bleachers filled to bursting with students and overlooking a blue sheetrock maze of hallways, walls, and glowing yellow stone, she was starting to see the appeal.

"What frequency is it on again?" Hermione wondered, fiddling with her Pokedex as Ron pulled out the retractable earbuds.

"97.1."

Sitting on her lap, Skullcrusher and Lockjaw practically bounced in glee as Sharpshot keyed in the station number, offering up one of the earbuds for Hillevi to pop in.

All five Pokemon huddled around their own earbud, eager to hear Lee Jordan's voice, just as the other Houses waited for word from their own commentators.

"Welcome, Gryffindors, to the start of the 1991 Gauntlet Season!"

Cheers went up from Gryffindor as their team stepped out onto the field, red flags waving.

"Today's contest promises to be intense, as our fighting Arcanines take on the sinister Slytherin Arboks."

Ron was already keyed up, booing at the name of their current opponents.

"Making things more interesting will be our team's Runner. Starting in his first game, the Boy-Who-Lived himself, Harry Potter!"

"Go, Harry!" Hermione shouted.

"Today's match will be taking place in the Thunder Caverns Course. As you may well know, this course pays homage to the legend of Carter Daniels, who discovered the very first Thunder Stone in Thunder Caverns here in the Avalon region. Elemental stones are one of our biggest exports, and if it were not for Daniels' discovery, Avalon would not be the envy of the world it is today."

Hillevi bit her lower lip as she _felt_ James repress an eye roll at that, Mawile snickering on his lap.

"The course features many different opportunities for Gauntlet Captain Oliver Wood and Angelina Johnson to knock points off their starting total. There are fifteen flags, each worth ten points, scattered around for them to pick up. There are also twenty targets, worth five points, that can be shattered. Ten different Pokemon are wandering around, including an Electabuzz worth thirty points if defeated, waiting for our Dashers."

Skullcrusher and Lockjaw snapped their jaws, clearly wishing they could battle, and earned a quelling look from Sharpshot as Meatlug huffed a laugh.

"While we aren't concerned about our Dashers, Slytherin should be, with the many traps that are waiting for our Defenders to activate. Crumbling floors that lead to seven foot deep pits, sliding doors that can be used to seal passageways, and bottlenecks that could lead to ambushes."

"This is going to be a tough course." Ron admitted, leaning on the edge of his seat. "Since they can't use Flying Pokemon to monitor their progress, they're going to have to find ways to keep track of which sections they've been down."

"With so many branching paths, I think the Defenders are going to have a hard time of it." Neville agreed, making sure Flora did not eat the earbud he had set aside for her.

"That's good though, right?" Hermione voiced.

"That means Harry will have a better chance of making it to the safe zone."

"But Harry doesn't have as much experience." Hillevi pointed out, nervous. "If he gets pinned down…"

Lee Jordan's voice cut off the conversation at that point, drawing their attention back to the course.

"The Runners are making their way towards the Safe Zone near the Ravenclaw side of the field. Built to resemble the exact room Carter Daniels first chipped a Thunder Stone from the rock, our Runners will need to make it through the tunnels and open fighting zones if they hope to remove a hundred points from their score."

A scoreboard appeared above the Slytherin bleachers, showing each team had two-hundred-and-fifty points to lose, as the Gryffindor Gauntlet Team lined up at their entrance.

"And we begin in three…two…one!"

Harry split off with Katie Bell, a Second Year, and her Rapidash to traverse the many passageways, the Fire-type checking each passageway with a Flamethrower.

Watching as George, Fred and Alicia Spinnet started setting up as many traps as possible while Oliver Wood and Angelina Johnson went off in search of the Slytherin Defenders, Hillevi worried her lip as a feeling nagged at the back of her mind.

 _Something's not right_ …

The whole Gryffindor section gasped as the screen showed Katie and her Rapidash twisting around to dodge a barrage of attacks from above, the Slytherins cheering.

"NO!" Ron screamed in horror, sinking into his seat.

"What…What happened?" Hermione wondered, shocked. "They were doing so well…"

"A kill box…" The Weasley groaned. "They set up a bloody kill box."

"And what is that?" The bushy-haired girl pressed, starting to panic.

"It's the strategy that's going to cost us the match!"

Meatlug barked as the poor Rapidash stumbled about in the effects of poison, favoring a foreleg.

"What's a kill box?" Hermione repeated, this time to Neville.

"That big open area is the kill box. The Slytherins moved three of their Defenders and a Dasher to the upper corners of the area, see, right there in those tunnels. They have the high ground and can signal to each other. Anyone in there is a sitting duck."

"But we're in the lead." Hermione pointed out, gesturing to the scoreboard that Oliver and Angelina had taken off eighty points to the Slytherin's thirty. "They've only achieved three goals and taken off thirty points."

"It's all about their Runner." Ron moaned, gesturing to the Slytherin Runner and Defender. "They're stopping Harry from getting to the safe zone. They'll focus their attacks on Katie and Harry, and let their Runner get through with ease!"

"I wouldn't count on that." James voiced, the impression of a smile on his face as Hillevi straightened, eyes wide.

"He's through! Harry made it through!"

While everyone had been focused on poor Katie, no one had realized Harry himself had not entered the 'kill box' and instead worked his way up the field and behind the Slytherins into another tunnel, shutting the door behind him.

He was in the last third of the course, heading down a curving narrow tunnel and rock shelves-

Then Marcus Flint and his Graveler cut him off, and Sharpshot growled in time with Mawile's disgusted snort as the Rock-type tucked itself into a Rollout to chase Harry and Eevee back down the tunnel.

Everyone screamed for the First Year to drop into the ditch made by the rock shelves and save himself from being crushed, but Hillevi realized how bad of an idea that would be.

While the maneuver would prevent him from being crushed by Graveler, she suspected Flint was well aware of this, and that would be the end.

Instead, Harry used one of the shelves to go _up_ , grabbing onto the cloth that hung over the arena and bracing his legs against the wall as the pair thundered past and down the final curve of tunnel.

A smile broke out across her face as Harry dropped down and Eevee hit a panel, closing a door on Flint while Harry grabbed a flag to knock off a few more points and took off towards the finish line.

"I don't believe it! The judges are debating, folks. They're trying to determine if Harry Potter broke the rules with that maneuver, but I will tell you, even if he did, that will go down as one of the most cunning moves ever performed at Hogwarts!"

James shook his head at that, eyeing the judge's box as Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall argued fiercely.

"The rules clearly state that a Pokemon or a trainer can not cut or damage the roof of the arena." Professor Flitwick declared, overriding all of the commentators. "It says nothing about clinging to it. By a ruling of six to one, the move is legal and the match may continue!"

The Slytherins sank back with displeased hisses as Gryffindor exploded with glee.

"He's going to make it!" Hermione shouted.

"The Slytherin Runner is too far behind, he'll never catch up!" Ron agreed, pumping a fist into the air.

Hillevi fell quiet as that nagging feeling returned tenfold, the hair along her arms tingling and Meatlug letting out a low moan-

A high-pitched whine filled the air, the whole arena covering their ears, and Hillevi curled over her Pokemon as a Magnemite appeared, ringed by an electromagnetic field and screeching.

Then, just as suddenly as the Pokemon had appeared, it went quiet.

The younglings had barely quieted before explosions shook the tunnels, throwing Harry down and forcing him to crawl towards the safe zone as the whole course rattled around him like a snow globe.

"Harry!"

He was almost there when a wall gave way, a horde of Voltorb rolling free and glowing-

"HARRY!"

Her scream was lost in the ensuing blast, the bleachers rattling with the force, and Hillevi moved.

Three flashes of light recalled her little Dragons before she lunged over the seats, Meatlug and Sharpshot already in place on their girl's shoulders as the tiny Valhallan cleared the bleachers and jumped the protective railing.

A well-timed Flamethrower slowed their descent enough for Hillevi to hit the ground and roll safely, already running towards the epicenter with no thought to what exactly she was doing.

"Meatlug! Search!"

The Aron leapt right onto the mountain of rubble, bounding across, as Hillevi circled around the broken sheetrock and fainted Voltorb to where the so-called safe zone stood on the other side.

With the accuracy and efficiency of long practice, Meatlug tore into the blockage with Dig, making a clear path to Harry and Eevee for Hillevi to scramble into as the professors and James approached the scene.

Taking in the nasty gash on his head and the burns on his hands, the Valhallan checked for a pulse, noting that Eevee was unconscious but otherwise unharmed, tucked under the boy's body.

A steady heartbeat thrummed against her fingertips, and Sharpshot leapt from her shoulder as the reddish-brunette pulled out gauze and burn salve, efficiently doctoring Harry's wounds as Meatlug cleared away the debris, heedless of the growing audience.

Toothless thrummed against her heart, a growing storm.

 _Whoever did this was going to regret it_.

* * *

Once all the facts were laid out, Hillevi did not have a single doubt in her mind that something was going on.

Mister Silph being in Galahad City only days before the school term began, Hagrid picking up a mysterious package that day, the Pokemon Center being robbed that very night; four Golurk getting into the castle undetected, Tiny asleep in a third floor classroom…

And now a Magnemite, which had no place in the Thunder Caverns course, showing up with such a build-up of electromagnetic energy that a whole horde of Voltorb self-destructed just as Harry was reaching the safe zone?

There was no way all of that could just be a coincidence.

Hermione gleefully threw herself into researching Nicholas Silph, dragging everyone along with, and James amusedly followed along, Houndoom snickering in glee.

Life was a whirlwind of class and practice and research and training and Pokemon, with hardly a chance to breathe, but Hillevi barely noticed.

In those two months, hanging out with friends and sharing stories, she felt… _normal_.

 _It was all she ever wanted_.


	15. Chapter 15

Sitting on the wide window ledge of her dorm room, the only light coming from Sharpshot's flickering flame, Hillevi looked out at the islands rising from the inky waters below.

The dorm was empty, since Hermione, Lavender and Parvati had gone home for Winter Solstice, and she found it hard to sleep after months of sharing space with other people.

Skullcrusher snored loudly from her bed, splayed on his back with Lockjaw plopped on the Tyrunt as if that would eventually stop the noise, and Stormfly was a ball of cotton on the pillow, little cooing snuffles seeping through.

While there had been no classes, and very few students- _only Ron and Harry had stayed, since Neville had also left to spend the holiday with his grandmother_ -, the day proved full of new experiences.

Professor McGonagall showcased her Pokemagnus skills, answering any questions the students had, and Hagrid had joined them for dinner, showing pictures of the rare Pokemon he had seen, like a Whiscash the size of a Wailord and a Trubbish that could match a Machop's strength pound for pound.

But it was late enough now for even the Weasley Twins to be asleep, leaving Hillevi awake with only Sharpshot and Meatlug for company.

Running a special cloth over the Aron's armor to buff out any scrapes, the reddish-brunette hummed a half-remembered lullaby, watching as the reflected stars rippled with every gentle movement of the water.

Maybe with a little effort, she might be able to sleep soon…

A thrum, like the very air was vibrating against her skin, jolted the Valhallan fully awake, and she looked up with wide eyes as a dark mass hurtled through the sky with a faint, muffled cry to crash with a plume of smoke on one of Hogwarts' outlying islands.

The violent tug of Toothless' Poke Ball yanked Hillevi into motion, and she scrambled to the teleporters, vaguely glad that she had not changed out of that day's clothes while grabbing her bag as Sharpshot and Meatlug rushed to join her on the trip down.

The reddish-brunette squeaked as she was lifted right off the teleporter, blinking up owlishly at James as Houndoom shook out his horns with a huff.

"This way."

James carried the girl and her Pokemon over to a large window off to one side, hidden by deep red curtains, and wrenched the frame open with his vibranium hand.

Recognizing the opening for what it was, Hillevi detached the Poke Ball from around her neck and released Toothless in a flash of light.

Wrapping his tail carefully around the tower for support, the Legendary offered his back, scales rippling as the Valhallan clambered on, grabbing hold of his horns for support as James followed, leaning back against the Dragon's more prominent shoulder fins.

With a twitch to make sure both humans and their Pokemon were secure, Toothless took off towards the island, twisting through the night air like a black ribbon.

Closing her eyes, Hillevi embraced the old rush of flying; the cool air whipping past her face, the taste of saltwater on her tongue, the smooth scales and coiled power…

 _It had been far too long_.

But this was a rescue mission, and so Hillevi forced herself to scan the forested pocket of land as they approached.

There was no fear of being attacked by wild Pokemon, thanks to Toothless- _none would dare, even in a pack, to take on a Dragon of his strength_ -, but the terrain itself could prove to be a problem.

Sharpshot and Houndoom barked sharply, almost in unison, as the Sky Dragon coiled around to reveal the long, smoking trench that had been torn into the forest, and her heart clenched.

"Take us in, bud."

With a fluid twist, Toothless closed the distance and landed on clawed paws, waiting patiently as Hillevi fumbled her way down onto the upturned soil, Meatlug already bounding ahead as Sharpshot glared around.

A body was crumpled on the dirt, probably no longer from tip to tail as Hillevi was tall, with battered fins and a scraped belly that slowly oozed red.

Rushing over, she pressed a hand to the Pokemon's neck, the fragile glass-like feathers cool on her palm.

A pulse of… _something_ - _like awareness and feeling and_ _ **knowing**_ -, and Hillevi peered up into a half-lidded gold eye, transfixed.

 **Hurts…**

Toothless made a low noise as her heart cracked, and the Valhallan curled her fingers in the delicate plumage, Meatlug cuddling close with a low whine.

"It's okay." She soothed, pulling off her bag so Sharpshot could root around for antibiotic cream and bandages. "Where does it hurt?"

 **Tummy…**

The voice wavered, a pulse of pain, as the Pokemon shifted her fins with a wince.

 **Wings…**

Petting down the dusty feathers, Hillevi hummed comfortingly before using both hands to wet a cloth with isopropyl alcohol.

While she worked to treat the Dragon's wounds, James and Houndoom patrolled the edges of their clearing, the Dark Pokemon baring his fangs at any Trevenant that dared to so much as glance over.

By the time Hillevi was done cleaning out the scrapes, coating them in antibiotic, and tightly wrapping them in bandages, the Pokemon was like a mummy, bandaged from belly to wing to neck.

"Feel better?" The reddish-brunette wondered, carefully patting the Dragon's uncovered shoulder as a pulse of tired gratitude washed over them.

 **Better…**

"Toothless?"

The Sky High Pokemon gently lifted her into his claws, extremely careful of all the bandages, and Sharpshot tugged on their girl's braid, intent.

Turning with the motion, Hillevi found that James had moved towards a small, shallow extension of the lake a few yards away, standing on the shoreline with a curious tilt to his head.

Recognizing the strange kelp-like Pokemon staring back at him, she watched the stand-off quietly, signaling for Sharpshot and Meatlug to stand down.

The Skrelp took a deep breath-

Houndoom struck like an Arbok, electricity sparking across his fangs, and the little Mock Kelp Pokemon cried out as it's Water Gun sprayed harmlessly.

Without a blink, James lobbed a Poke Ball, waiting until the capture mechanism clicked.

Toothless dipped his head in acceptance as James picked the ball up and rejoined them, Houndoom chuffing sparks.

"Ready to go?" Hillevi wondered, studying her friend curiously while using Toothless' arm as a step onto his back.

Rolling the Poke Ball in his right hand, James nodded, swinging himself up.

"I am now."

* * *

Poor Latias had been badly hurt when she crashed, and was in no shape to so much as float anywhere, let alone fly, once she woke up back in Gryffindor Tower.

Hillevi refused to turn the injured Eon Pokemon over to Professor Dumbledore, and James respected her decision, helping care for Latias while she joined Harry and Ron in that day's activities to maintain cover.

By the time Winter Solstice- _and, of course, Snoggletog_ -arrived, Hillevi had done a pretty great job of distracting herself from the holiday.

Startled awake at a long, loud buzz from her Pokedex, Hillevi groaned into Latias' warm feathers as Stormfly, Skullcrusher and Lockjaw grumbled irritably.

Sharpshot did little more than slit one eye open, clearly displeased, as the Valhallan flailed around to answer the call, bleary-eyed.

"Hello?"

"Levi!" Ron greeted, much too cheery for pre-dawn. "Wake up, sleepy-head! Come on down to open presents!"

"Wha-?"

Met with the silence of an ended call, Hillevi just sighed and sat up, running a hand through messy hair as Meatlug groggily dropped down to retrieve her prosthetic.

Not bothering to change from her pajamas- _an extra large shirt printed to look like Steve's armor_ -, Hillevi slipped on a protective sleeve and attached the contraption to her stump, with Stormfly settling into her hair and Sharpshot hopping up on one shoulder.

Scooping up Skullcrusher and Lockjaw, she stumbled over to the teleporter, offering Latias a lopsided smile as they disappeared.

The common room was strangely quiet, with only a handful of Gryffindor upperclassmen in attendance and still fast asleep, with only Harry and Ron sitting on the couch, three piles of presents before them.

"There you are!" Ron burst out, grinning. "I got our piles sorted!"

"Piles?" She parroted, crossing the room a little less blearily than before. "What piles?"

"Our presents!"

"Our?" Harry and Hillevi questioned, confused.

Harry, because his life at the Dursley's had meant only Dudley ever got anything, and Hillevi because Snoggletog was a day of feasting and drinking, not presents.

"Your presents." Ron repeated, just as confused by their incomprehension. "You know, things that are wrapped up and given to you? Come on now, you're both acting like…Bloody hell!"

"Whoa!" Fred interrupted, pushing a cart full of breakfast pastries and sweets into the common room with George on his heels, pushing another cart of juices and coffee. "Watch the mouth there, Ronniekins! This is Winter Solstice!"

"Guys, these are the first presents Harry and Levi have ever gotten!"

The Weasley Twins paused, fully taking in the situation, before stacking two plates with food and forcing both First Years to sit, plates and cups of juice in hand.

"Now then, what we have here is a rare opportunity, George."

"You said it, Fred." George agreed, sitting on Harry's leftt to bracket them in. "Harry, Levi…May I call you Levi? We now see that you have been quite deprived. Or is it depraved?"

"We're depraved."

"Right. You have been quite deprived of the joys of Winter Solstice, and we, the depraved ones, are going to take it upon ourselves-"

"And me!"

"-And Ronniekins, to teach you all about this wonderful holiday. First and foremost, gifts."

Fred nodded, taking over while picking up the nearest box that bore his name.

"This is a present. It's wrapped up nice and neatly, and the person who got it for me, namely my mum, spent a lot of time wrapping it. We honor this hard work by ripping the packaging to shreds as fast as we can."

Fred demonstrated, and Hillevi was vividly reminded of how Skullcrusher dealt with chew toys as he removed a bright sweater from the box, an F embroidered on the left breast.

"Now, some slobs and ungrateful wretches would have you believe that this is all you must do, and you can move onto the next present." George continued, like a documentary narrator. "We cultured, dignified-"

Fred belched hard enough to practically rattle the windows, and Hillevi giggled behind both hands, Sharpshot rolling her eyes.

"-And noble Weasleys know that getting a present is only half the story. You must make sure you record who gave you the gift so you can thank them properly."

"We have our little friends here keep track for us."

Minun, who had been scribbling on a notepad, grinned and flipped the paper around to show that he had drawn a picture of Harry and Ron kissing.

"Or sometimes we just write the lists ourselves."

"Go ahead, give it a try!" Ron encouraged.

Hillevi accepted the box passed to her, and allowed Skullcrusher and Lockjaw to help with ripping the paper off, lifting the lid carefully.

Blinking once in surprise, she smiled and pulled out a stack of right-only hand-woven wool socks in a variety of colors, unable to help the laugh that bubbled up.

 _Oh, Gobber_ …

Harry had gotten a sweater like Fred's, only with an H on the breast, and Ron slipped his own on.

"Mum always makes us a new sweater. Family tradition."

With that, they quickly got into the spirit of things, and Hillevi set aside each new gift with a smile, already knowing the giver without needing a tag.

Hermione had gotten her a couple books on Dragon-type Pokemon, and Neville a tin of chocolates.

Astrid had given her a pair of curved knives, the handles wrapped in dyed leather; Fishlegs had sent an updated Book of Dragons, along with pictures of their new Dragon Pokemon; Ruffnut and Tuffnut made a marble 'Dragon Conqueror' statue, of her riding Toothless like a war-Pokemon into battle, overexaggerated and silly; Snotlout actually sent an assortment of rough-cut precious stones in apology…

By the end, she was fairly teary-eyed, but happy.

Meatlug grunted, and Hillevi turned to see the Aron dragging one last package over, curious.

 _Who would…?_

Accepting the irregular, soft bundle, she ripped the paper right down the middle-

Choking on a sob, she stared at the pair of stuffed dolls in her lap, unable to hold the tears back.

Harry and Ron reacted immediately, bracketing her just like Sharpshot and Meatlug, taking in the gift in confusion.

A Latios and Latias stared back with shiny button eyes, their colored surfaces a touch faded with time and marred with fresh stitches, and looked to be fairly innocuous.

"My mom…My mom made me these." She forced out, voice shaking. "I thought…my dad…"

Harry wrapped her up in a hug, and Hillevi allowed herself to cry, to purge the hurt she had carried for all these years and finally start to forgive.

Sitting back as James finally joined them, Skrelp curled in the palm of his right hand, she spotted another box in the scrap paper, untouched.

"Who's is that?"

Harry noticed it as well, and found his name on the box, though no hint at who the giver was.

"What do you have there, Harry?" George wondered, loading a foam dart gun Fred had given him and handing it to Minun.

"Don't know. Guess it's another gift."

Plusle cried out as the dart struck home, and Hillevi giggled at the two mischievous Pokemon.

"Nice shot! Either that, or it's a deadly trap that will destroy us all."

Even George stared at his twin at that, and Fred shrugged.

"If we didn't swear off pranks today, it would be something I'd do."

"Open it, Harry!" Ron urged.

Harry tore the paper off as earlier instructed, though froze at the item nestled inside the box.

"Whoa." George whistled, impressed. "Now _that's_ something you don't see every day."

Harry lifted the Shadow Flame Ball into shaking hands, running his fingers reverently over the word Ludwig that was etched on in curly gold script.

"Harry, isn't that…?" Ron started, uncertain.

"My mum made these."

Sensing his turmoil, Hillevi moved closer, spotting a slip of paper in the box.

"There's a note."

Ron fished it out, reading the contents with obvious surprise in his voice.

"To Harry: To fulfill a promise to the best woman I ever knew."

The ball shook, and cracked open.

Everyone stared at the Pokemon that emerged, a little ghost candle with little waxy arms and glowing yellow eyes, a blue flame crackling on the wick.

Spotting his boy, the Pokemon floated over and took hold of Harry's fingers, clearly ecstatic to meet him.

"Litwick." James identified, strangely more somber than usual.

"That…That…"

"That's the Pokemon Lily Potter used." Fred finished for his twin.

Harry, eyes glassy, cupped the Litwick's side with one hand, smiling as he cooed-

And they disappeared.

"HARRY!"

"What?"

Harry appeared the next moment, staring at them as if he had not just vanished into thin air.

"Bloody hell!" Ron realized. "It has the Invisibility ability!"

"No way!" Fred nearly shouted. "The only known Litwick to have that ability was Lily Potter's!"

"Yours must be it's son." George deduced, reverent.

Harry did not care to hear more, curling around Litwick in a trembling hug, and Hillevi wrapped an arm around his shoulders in silent support.

 _He deserved to have more of his mother than a memory, too_.


	16. Chapter 16

Despite what her father believed, Hillevi was rather good at sneaking around to places she probably should not be.

Disappearing to her workshop to make new weapons?

Easy.

Slipping away to train in private outside of the arena?

Simple.

Sneaking out to nurse an injured Rayquaza back to health and care for a trio of baby Dragons?

Old hat.

Breaking curfew to get into the teacher's lounge and use their computer to do research on Nicholas Silph?

Child's play.

With Sharpshot on one shoulder, she pressed gentle fingertips to Ludwig's waxy body while creeping through the hallways alongside Harry and Ron, safely invisible.

They had managed to avoid Professor Sprout by the kitchen, getting a late-night snack, but Mister Filch and Missus Norris would be a much bigger challenge, especially since Ron, unlike Harry or Hillevi, apparently had no concept of the word 'stealthy'.

"Okay, kneel down with me." Harry whispered, spotting the pair twenty feet ahead and bringing all three of them into a crouch, a bag of catnip in hand. "I have to toss this just right."

"Pretend it's a Poke Ball." Ron offered, and Sharpshot shrugged in grudging agreement.

The advice seemed to help, since Harry managed to lob the bag about ten feet away, near a classroom door.

Missus Norris noticed immediately, jumping down her human's arms to stalk her favorite treat, Mister Filch not far behind.

"What is it, sweetheart? What do you smell?"

Harry and Hillevi both grabbed Ron by the shoulder, forcing him to adopt a more cautious gate as they made a wide circle around the confused caretaker and ducked into the teacher's lounge undetected.

"Alright, now what?" The Weasley wondered, once they were far enough in the door to not be overheard from the hallway.

"Now we see if there's anything about Nicholas Silph on this computer." Harry answered, booting up the terminal as Ludwig and Sharpshot provided some light.

Leaning on the desk, with the door safely in her peripheral- _just like Natasha and James taught her_ -, Hillevi watched as he started typing gingerly with both pointer fingers.

"Nicholas…Silph…"

"Let me!" Ron interrupted, pushing his way into the seat and typing at a much faster speed. "We'll be here forever if you keep typing with only your index fingers."

"Sorry, but the only computer at my house was usually covered in what I hope was jam."

Both Ron and Hillevi shuddered at the thought, equally hopeful, before turning their attention back to the screen.

"Let's see…Okay, biography."

"I don't think Hermione would consider Bulbapedia a good source." Hillevi pointed out, Sharpshot chuffing sparks to make Ludwig giggle.

"Why not? This site is great!"

They shared a look as Ron scrolled through the page, skimming over paragraphs as he went.

"Okay, Nicholas Silph…Born in Pewter City, Kanto…Went to Daggertooth Academy…Graduated with high honors…Head of Silph Co…"

"Anything recent?" Harry wondered. "Like a reason he might be in Avalon?"

"I don't-Wait, here we go!"

A section of friends, families and acquaintances filled the screen.

"Nicholas Silph chooses one trainer from a different region to come to Kanto once a year and shows them the inner workings of Silph Co. The first man selected…Whoa."

"What?" Both pressed.

"The first man he selected was Albus Dumbledore."

"The headmaster?" Harry realized, leaning over to take in the picture of a much younger Nicholas Silph and Albus Dumbledore shaking hands.

"Yeah, apparently they stayed in touch, and the headmaster even helped some Hogwarts students get jobs at Silph Co. I guess he was just visiting."

"I don't think so." Hillevi replied, pointing out a different paragraph and reading it aloud. "On the night of August 19th, 1987, during the first month of The Johto Revolution, Nicholas Silph drove a moving van to the Silph Co. Tower. While it is unknown what he took, the next morning Silph left Kanto. He fled to Avalon, where he told reporters that he had abandoned Kanto due to his fear that the Sons of Johto would be targeting him."

"Why would they target a businessman?" Ron questioned. "The Sons of Johto were revolutionists, sure, but they targeted government officials and gym leaders. They never once went after a company."

"They'd target him if he had something important, something powerful." Harry deduced.

"Something they might be keeping _here_?"

"As a favor to an old friend?" Hillevi replied, frowning. "Why not?"

Sharpshot yipped sharply, once, and Ludwig zipped down to touch all three Gryffindors, enveloping them in his Invisibility aura-

Just as Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall came through the doorway.

"I'm going to wring Hagrid's neck!" The Head of Slytherin seethed, his colleague forced to trail behind as he hobbled to a desk chair.

"Now, now, it isn't Hagrid's fault."

"He's the one that put that blasted Snorlax in front of the trap door!"

"And because you didn't handle it correctly, you were injured."

Quiet as actual ghosts, the trio sidled around their professors, wide-eyed, towards the door.

"I handled it perfectly fine. The damn thing is just supposed to scare people, not actually injure them!"

"If you had gone through the trap door, instead of brazenly marching through the main door, we could have completed what we needed to do." Professor McGonagall pointed out, lifting up her fellow professor's pant leg. "I don't think it's broken. You're sure you don't want to go see Poppy?"

"You know I can't. I'll have to explain, she'll be unable to shut her mouth, and then things will go to hell. I'll brew something tonight and be fine tomorrow. No need to worry our 'glorious leader'."

There was a pause, and Hillevi felt the hairs rise on the back of her neck.

Without a second thought, the three took off down the hall, heedless of the noise and intent on putting as much distance as possible between them and the professors.

Hillevi flagged first, her stump on fire from the abuse, and Harry steered them into an empty room, out of breath and listening for any pursuit.

"Snape, and McGonagall?" Ron panted.

The thought made Hillevi feel sick.

"We must be missing something here." Harry insisted. "Come on."

Stepping away from the door, the reddish-brunette glanced up and almost forgot why her lungs were burning.

The room was empty, walls covered in dark silk curtains and the floor polished black marble, with only a mirror standing in the center.

Long and framed in gold, the surface seemed to ripple as they approached, the image of a sleeping Pokemon carved in the frame.

There was such a sense of…power, some great force, and Hillevi wrapped a hand around Toothless' Poke Ball as it thrummed in awareness.

"What is that?" Harry whispered, stepping closer.

"I don't know…" Ron voiced, following their lead.

"It is the Mirror of Jirachi."

Hillevi squeaked as she spun around, Sharpshot and Ludwig taking up defensive positions on instinct, and Professor Dumbledore held up his hands, eyes twinkling as he was slowly allowed to approach.

"Have you ever heard the Legend of Jirachi?"

All three shook their heads, and the headmaster smiled, pleased to tell a story.

"Jirachi is said to be the Wish Pokemon. Immortal, like all the Legendaries, Jirachi sleeps for a thousand years within a sacred pond known as the Pool of Dreams. When Jirachi awakes, it gives the world one week and not a day more to visit it. Do you know what it does when a trainer sees it?"

All three shook their heads, captivated.

"It grants wishes. Any wish, be it for good or for evil, is granted. Regions have risen and fallen by the desires of those that found Jirachi. Pokemon that we now know quite well only came into existence because they were wished for by a trainer seeking the perfect partner."

"Blimey…"

"Professor…" Harry started. "If Jirachi can do all this, then this mirror…"

"No, my boy, the Mirror of Jirachi can not grant wishes." Professor Dumbledore answered, tugging on his beard thoughtfully. "Three hundred years ago, when Jirachi last awoke, only one man made it to the Wish Pokemon's cavern. When Jirachi arose from the Pool of Dreams, this trainer did something quite unexpected. 'What good is power if it has not been earned? What value is there in wealth that is not gained through one's own strength? Why would I want these things?' These are the words the man spoke, and Jirachi was confused. It had granted so many wishes, both selfish and noble, that it found this man's question strange. 'And what use is a wish that can only be used once? Why should I believe that I know what I need and desire now? When I was ten years younger, I thought I understood my place in the world, and I was wrong. What if I am wrong again?' What the man sought was something better than a hurried wish granted. 'Jirachi, I wish for a mirror, one that will show those that speak to it the path they must take to achieve their dream.' Jirachi was pleased with this wish, for it too saw the benefit in such a mirror, and thus created…"

Professor Dumbledore patted the gold frame, like the mirror was an old friend.

"So, I could ask it anything, and it would show me how to get it?" Ron hedged.

"Yes."

"Can we try it?" Harry wondered, backtracking almost immediately as Hillevi squeaked. "I know we broke in here and we're sorry and don't deserve to try it-"

"Harry, my boy, it would be quite cruel of me to deny you a chance to commune with the mirror after that tale." The headmaster answered with a laugh, though his smile fell. "But I give you this warning. Choose your question wisely. I have seen good men and women go mad from the sights the mirror showed them."

"Why?" Hillevi wondered, peering cautiously at the rippling pane now.

"Imagine if you asked how you might get a Litwick like young Harry's here." Professor Dumbledore started, his voice tinged with mourning. "The mirror might show you where to go catch one…Or it might show you killing Harry and taking Litwick as your own."

"I would never do that!" Hillevi nearly shouted, both hands clasped over Toothless' Poke Ball.

"Yes, but the mirror does not care what you may or may not do. It only shows how to achieve your wish, and be it for good or for bad, the sight of what you _could_ do is a powerful image."

The First Years fell into a thoughtful silence, questioning their first impulses now in the face of such an outcome.

"You see the power and danger of the mirror?" Professor Dumbledore asked into the silence. "To see the path you could take…Some were left ranting and raving when they saw that their dreams were impossible. Others led poor lives, unwilling to do what the mirror showed and left with only 'what might have been' to keep them warm at night. You must think carefully, and…"

The headmaster smiled.

"You must think small."

"Small?" Harry parroted.

Professor Dumbledore turned to the mirror.

"How could I get some lemon drops for Harry, Ron, Hillevi and myself?"

The mirror's surface shimmered, and they watched as the man's reflection quietly turned to the left as a Clefairy appeared, treat in hand.

Grinning, he did just that, snapping his fingers as a Clefairy popped into being, handing over a bag of lemon drops.

"Small."

Accepting one, Hillevi popped it into her mouth, rolling a thought around in her mind before stepping up to the mirror, Sharpshot's paw tangling in her braid.

"I've already gotten everything I ever wanted, but…"

Hesitating, she glanced up at the Pokemon etched into the frame, lower lip firmly between her teeth.

"How do I make my father happy?"

Everyone fell quiet as the mirror shimmered, revealing a new figure in Hillevi's place; a tall figure in leather armor, a spiked helmet hiding their face, a belt of Poke Balls crossing their chest.

Taking this in, the Valhallan stepped back, and the image faded away.

Harry pressed a hand to her back, earning a weak smile, as Ron got up the courage to step up.

"It would be useless to ask how to get Scabbers to obey me, I know it will take time and effort, but…How can I get a Pokemon that will listen to me right away?"

The mirror rippled again, showing Ron in a dark, icy cave, dressed in a heavy jacket, with Draco Malfoy.

Mirror-Ron spotted something out of sight, throwing a Poke Ball off-panel, the faint click of a lock mechanism signaling a capture.

"Ugh!" Ron exclaimed, disgusted. "I see what you mean about this mirror showing you bad things! Come on, me and Draco? No Pokemon is worth hanging out with that-Person who I have had disagreements with."

"Yes, I am sure." Professor Dumbledore replied with a chuckle. "Still, young Ronald, perhaps fate will alter events to bring about these scenes, alter them in such a way that they occur without actually occurring."

"Uh…huh." Ron answered, unable to keep up with the concept. "So, Harry, you want a go?"

"Yeah, but…Well…"

Seeing the boy shift uneasily, Hillevi spoke up instead.

"Maybe we should let him ask in private, Ron. Is it alright if we go back to the dorms, professor?"

"Of course." Professor Dumbledore assured, pulling out a pad of paper and quickly scribbling a note. "This will excuse you from any detentions Mister Filch would give you for being out past curfew. Show it to him, and he will let you pass without comment. I will escort Mister Potter back."

Ron accepted the note as Hillevi tugged him towards the door, Sharpshot huffing impatiently.

 _Some things were not meant to have an audience_.


	17. Chapter 17

By the time everyone was scheduled to be back from break and classes were about to start up again, Hillevi had been torn on what to do with Latias.

The Eon Pokemon had healed well enough to stay awake for longer than an hour at a time, and could even float around now, but she was nowhere near ready to be released into the wild.

James had suggested sending her to Avengers Tower, but Hillevi had resisted.

Handing Latias off to someone else felt… _wrong_ , like giving someone else your child, though she admitted the options were limited.

Fussing as she straightened the sheets and fluffed up the pillows, Hillevi mumbled harebrained schemes under her breath that Sharpshot rolled her eyes at and even had Meatlug scoffing, unable to come up with a place to hide such a large Pokemon in a four-person dorm where half the people would never look.

Watching the Valhallan, cuddled up with her new little friends, Latias cocked her head curiously.

 **Hide?**

Stormfly nodded, chirping and cooing while gesturing to the Poke Ball around their girl's neck, Skullcrusher and Lockjaw barking in almost perfect unison.

Thinking for a moment, Latias nodded.

Feeling a weight land on her shoulders, light as a feather, Hillevi went still for a moment as a pulse of _joypridemischief_ tickled the back of her mind.

Turning, the reddish-brunette almost yelped at the sight of _nothing there_ , watching with wide green eyes as a ripple of distorted light revealed Latias perched there, smiling.

 **Hide good?**

A slow grin bloomed across her face, and Hillevi could not help the laugh that tore its way out, reaching up to curl gentle fingers in the Pokemon's feathers.

"Yeah…Yeah, you hide great."

* * *

Latias was still little, but she knew enough to be sure of three things: her Alpha would never let anyone harm the Pack, the younglings were to be protected at all costs, and her Mama was the nicest, gentlest, most amazing human in the whole world.

Her Mama made the hurt go away, and always cuddled when she felt sleepy, and knew just where to scratch when she felt itchy.

She liked the Others, the human Pack and their Pokemon, but Mama would always be the very best in her eyes.

Perched on her Mama's shoulders, Latias watched in awe as she gradually turned an acorn into a Lure Ball, hands steady as Stormfly hopped closer to see better.

"Is there a problem, Miss Granger?"

Looking up as the Other Man, Professor Flitwick, addressed the Other Girl, Hermione, and the Other Boy, Ron, Latias blinked at the sudden lack of arguing between them.

"Professor, Ron decided not to follow your instructions." Hermione answered, gesturing to the Lure Ball in her own hands.

"Yes, Miss Granger, that is a very nice Lure Ball, but I don't see what it has to do with Mister Weasley."

"You told us to make Lure Balls. Well, I don't know what Ron is trying to do, but _that_ is clearly not a Lure Ball!"

Latias leaned a touch more to see said ball, which was red with threads of orange instead of blue with a red circle.

"Well, Mister Weasley?"

"Well, no offense, but we've been studying Lure Balls for the last week and it got kinda boring, so I decided to try something new." Ron admitted. "So I read ahead a bit and saw we were going to be doing Lava Balls next, which sound pretty cool, but then I began fiddling with the acorn you gave us to use for our Lure Balls and I wondered what would happen if you layered it with the acorn you'd need for a Lava Ball, and…Well, I did this kinda twisty-turny move and they just fused perfectly together!"

"Indeed, Mister Weasley. Five points from Gryffindor for fooling around in class."

Latias felt most of the humans' irritation, ears twitching.

"And twenty-five points _to_ Gryffindor for the finest Ice Melter Ball I've ever seen."

"Wait, what?" Hermione sputtered.

"Is that what this is?" Ron wondered, equally surprised.

"Indeed, Mister Weasley. Normally I don't cover core fusing till the end of Second Year, so I am rather impressed with your work."

Amusement rolled off both the Other Man and Mama in waves, and Latias buried her giggles in Mama's hair as Hermione boiled over with frustration with a cry.

 _Humans could be so silly sometimes_.

* * *

Hillevi felt rather bad for Ron at lunch, watching Hermione stab a baked potato that Harry had innocently said looked somewhat like the Weasley's head.

It was hardly his fault that he was gifted at crafting Poke Balls, or that she went out of her way to lecture him on going off-script in class.

Still, Hermione was passive-aggressively upset, and Latias thought the whole thing was _hilarious_.

 _Well, James did too, but no one else had to know that_.

"So…" Ron started, trying to move onto a different topic.

Hermione's efforts turned to smashing the potato.

"Hermione, did you find anything out about Nicholas Silph?" Neville wondered, taking pity.

The bushy-haired Gryffindor lit up at the reminder, baked potato forgotten as she grabbed notes from her backpack for the five to huddle around.

Watching from the outside, James felt the urge to roll his eyes, an impulse that Absol had no qualms in following.

"Okay, so you know that site you three found? I found some similar information over the break, so I began to dig a bit deeper into Mister Silph's company, Silph Co."

"That's the one that the Sons of Johto wanted to hit, right?" Neville clarified.

"Maybe." Hermione replied with a frown. "Mister Silph thought so, but that doesn't mean it was true. The point is that he thought so, and that there was something his company had made that he feared ending up in their hands."

"Who are the Sons of Johto, anyway?" Harry wondered. "I mean, everyone keeps talking about them in hushed voices like they're Team Nocturne or something."

"They kind of are, depending on who you ask." Hermione admitted.

"The Sons of Johto are a revolutionary group that fought against the Kanto government." Hillevi stated, elaborating at Harry's continued confusion. "Kanto and Johto used to share an Elite Four, but had different gyms. The Sons felt that Kanto was suppressing them and tried to protest peacefully, but…there was a massacre in Mahogany Town. Jack Kenway took over The Sons to free Johto after that, and there was a huge war, with Johto invading Kanto to attack their military bases and government buildings. Jack Kenway and Lance Blackthorn decided to have a Pokemon Battle to decide who won the war, and Jack won, so Johto was declared free."

Registering the looks on her friends' faces, Hillevi flushed, reaching up to press a palm to Latias' shoulder.

"My family supported The Sons, and it was only three years ago…"

"The point is that Nicholas Silph obviously feared that The Sons were going to try and take something from him." Hermione spoke, putting the conversation back on track. "Something powerful and something small."

"How do you figure that?" Ron challenged.

"If it wasn't powerful, then why steal it?" She retorted.

"And it had to be small so they could transport it." Neville agreed. "And if it's the same package Hagrid got, then it can't be any bigger than a Poke Ball."

"Exactly the size of a Poke Ball." Hermione agreed.

"Why would anyone care so much about a Poke Ball?" Harry questioned.

"They would care if it were more than just a Poke Ball." Hermione replied, solemn. "They would care if it were _the_ ball."

Hillevi's eyes widened, already wrapping a hand around Toothless' Poke Ball.

"The Master Ball."

Latias shuddered against her back, both Sharpshot and Meatlug growling low at the mere name.

"The Master Ball?" Neville squeaked, hugging Flora tight. "But, Professor Flitwick said it was a myth. Everybody knows it's a myth."

"And why wouldn't he say that, if Professor Dumbledore was trying to hide it?" Hermione reasoned.

"What's a Master Ball?" Harry asked outright, and Hillevi closed her eyes as she spoke.

"The Master Ball is said to be the most powerful ball ever made. Even an Ultra Ball can fail against a Pokemon if it's powerful enough…But not the Master Ball. It never fails."

"No one is sure how it's created." Hermione continued, glancing around as if Professor Dumbledore would overhear them at any second. "I read theories ranging from it being created from fusing ten different acorns, to magic being used to power it, to its shell being made from a fossil acorn that has long gone extinct. The point is that, for centuries, people have tried to create a Master Ball."

"And what if they reverse-engineered it?" Neville worried, curling around Flora. "They could mass produce them, figure out ways to make it work on already captured Pokemon…"

The thought made Sharpshot spit sparks, and the Poke Ball in Hillevi's hand vibrated uneasily.

"Anyone that had a Master Ball could take over the world." Ron agreed, gulping.

"Okay, so it's really bad and needs to be protected." Harry figured. "Why here?"

"I don't know." Hermione admitted with a shrug. "Maybe the headmaster has a plan, or something happened, and he had to hide the ball here. He must have a reason. But obviously someone else knows, that's why they set the Golurks into the school."

"I think whoever is trying to get the ball is also the one who let that Magnemite into the Gauntlet arena." Neville voiced.

"Why target Harry?" Hillevi wondered, clasping the paling boy's shoulder.

"Maybe you're just unlucky." Ron suggested. "I mean, you _did_ accidentally run into the Golurk. Maybe it didn't matter who was there, Snape wanted a distraction."

"Wait, Snape?" Hermione cut in. "What about Professor Snape?"

"He's the one going after the ball." Ron declared. "We saw him limping into the teacher's lounge, and he admitted out loud that Tiny attacked him."

"We aren't mistaken." Harry added, seeing the disbelief on her face. "We saw him limp in, and he was complaining about Hagrid and Tiny."

"And McGonagall was with him." Hillevi admitted, though she had doubts about the professor's ill intentions.

"But she's our Head of House!" Neville whimpered.

"That doesn't mean she's one of the good guys." The Weasley affirmed. "I mean, look at her Pokemon! A Purrloin and a Bisharp?"

Both Hillevi and Harry stared at the group in confusion, and Ron practically waved his arms to emphasize his point.

"Dark Pokemon!"

Everyone fell quiet at the reminder of James at the head table, flanked by Houndoom and Absol.

"Uh…"

"Pokemon are individuals, Ron." Hillevi stated firmly. "My people ended up in a three hundred year war because we believed one type was evil compared to the rest."

Ron wisely shut his mouth at that, knowing when he was beat.

"We need to focus on figuring out a way to protect the Master Ball." Harry voiced.

"We do?" Neville squeaked. "Why can't we just, let someone else do it?"

"Who else could we ask?" Hermione wondered. "Lavender? Draco?"

"He'd just glare at the ball because it didn't bow to him." Ron muttered.

"Another teacher?" The Longbottom suggested.

"We don't know who we can trust." Harry pointed out. "Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall are both pretty powerful and respected trainers. I wouldn't expect either of them to be thieves."

"So they could all be in on it." Hillevi deduced.

"A thievery ring!" Ron gasped. "McGonagall is the planner, Snape is the tech guy, Flitwick is their wheel man, and Sprout is their muscle!"

"This isn't a movie, Ron." Hermione cut in. "What about Quirrell?"

"What about him?"

"What about Professor Dumbledore?" Hillevi wondered, petting down Latias' ruffled feathers. "Let him know what we've figured out."

"He won't believe us." Neville replied. "Those are his colleagues, and we're kids that are breaking the rules."

Before the poor boy could freak out about arguing for the opposing cause, Harry perked up.

"Hagrid! Hagrid can help us! He helped get Tiny into that room, he got the Master Ball in the first place, and Snape was complaining about him!"

"You mean Mister There Is No Tiny?" Ron reminded him.

"Maybe…" Hermione hedged. "Maybe we could test the waters and see if he could help us. Harry, you have tea with him today, right? Why don't we all go down and carefully test him to see if he would be open to giving us more information and helping us out."

"I'll be a little late for that." Hillevi reminded them with a wince.

"I still have my apprenticeship after classes today."

"Drop out!" Ron encouraged.

"And be even more suspicious?" Hermione shot back. "If she suddenly stops going, he'll figure out she knows about the Master Ball and make things worse!"

"I'll just shorten the sessions." Hillevi compromised, holding her hands up in a peace-keeping gesture. "Say I want to focus more on schoolwork and my younger Pokemon this next half of the year. I'll meet you at Hagrid's, okay?"

The group nodded, plan set, and Latias nuzzled her neck with a low, crooning sound.

 _For her, for Toothless and her Dragons, Hillevi would protect the Master Ball with her life._

* * *

By the time she had stepped outside of the castle, Hillevi was _exhausted_.

 _Lying, even by omission, was not exactly a strong point of hers_.

Sharpshot grumbled something to the invisible Latias perched next to her on the Valhallan's shoulder, chuffing sparks, as the Valhallan reached up to smooth a hand down her back.

Then Latias tensed, a spike of _surpriseworry_ _ **anger**_ , and Hillevi's gaze snapped down to see Harry- _who was holding a blue and red Pokemon Egg_ -, Ron, Hermione and Neville running out of the hut up ahead by the tree line, Draco and Snivy right on their heels.

There was no time wasted trying to figure out what was going on, where the Egg had come from, or even why Hagrid was missing.

"Sharpshot, Flamethrower!"

The column of fire struck true, smacking into Snivy before the Grass Snake Pokemon could fire off a Vine Whip, and Harry took advantage.

"Ludwig, Smog!"

"Sharpshot, Smokescreen!"

The moves melded together in a great cloud of poison-laced soot, Hillevi jerking forward to cup the Egg-

Draco managed to grab the back of Harry's jacket and _pull_ , the delicate Egg flying up into the air over their heads, Latias going tense against her back-

"Whoa!"

All five Gryffindors deflated in relief when Hagrid caught the Egg, a touch startled.

"Harry? Draco Malfoy? What are you-?"

The shell exploding cut off any further questions, and Hillevi shook a few shards from her hair, taking in the new arrival.

"Oh, he's beautiful!" Hagrid cooed, tears running down his cheeks at the sight of a tiny Dragon in his hands.

Sharpshot huffed in disagreement, quieting under Hillevi's quelling look, and Latias leaned closer, curious.

The Pokemon was small, being a newborn, with a thick body covered in dark blue scales with a pale yellow belly and heavy wings, with red cone-shaped spikes and a sharply-angled red head.

Hillevi knew this Dragon well; Druddigon were known for guarding ruins in Valhalla, since their usual desire to guard buildings was not exactly welcome, and were fierce in the face of trespassers.

"Well, Hagrid, what is all the commotion?" Professor Dumbledore wondered, stepping up to join them all at the foot of the stairs.

"Harry and all his friends made sure to get Norbert to me before he hatched!" Hagrid relayed in his thick accent, nuzzling the Dragon as if Norbert were not trying to tear his ear off. "If not for them, I would have missed it! I've always wanted a Dragon, Professor, you know that, and now I have little Norbert here. If it weren't for these six, I would have missed it. We have to do something for them!"

Professor Dumbledore stroked his beard in thought, looking over the group.

"Well, let us think. I would normally award House Points, but this inter-House cooperation deserves a far better treat."

Ron's squawks of protest over Draco being included went unheard.

"Yes, yes…Hagrid, you were planning on taking a trip to the Ice Cavern in a week, were you not? Why don't you take these six with you? They could bring their Poke Balls and perhaps catch a new Pokemon."

The thought shut everyone up, agreeing with a mixture of reluctance and excitement, even Hillevi.

 _The opportunity was too good for her friends to pass up._

 _ **Too bad Draco was going along, though**_.


	18. Chapter 18

"Um…You think you have enough in there, Hermione?" Hillevi wondered, watching the other girl struggle to close her backpack's zipper.

The whole thing was filled to bursting, bulging out at awkward angles, with spare clothes, a thermal blanket, emergency rations, Escape Ropes, Potions, a lantern with spare batteries, a fire-starting kit, a miniature shovel, and flares.

"I'd say you have too much." Ron voiced, hefting his own- _mostly empty_ -backpack up onto one shoulder.

"Well, Ronald." Hermione grunted, forcing the zipper up those last three inches. "When you're frozen to death, we'll see who overpacked and who under-packed."

Hillevi shook her head at their antics, feeling Latias shift excitedly as Sharpshot chuffed smoke, and tightened the laces on her prosthetic one last time.

The last week had been spent modifying her fake foot for walking on ice, and she was rather proud of the result.

In an over-sized wool sweater and thick leggings, with her fully-stocked First Aid kit and Poke Balls- _Ron had offered her Ice Melter Balls like the others, but she was not interested in catching any Ice Pokemon_ -, Hillevi was more than ready for this trip.

Watching Ron and Hermione argue placidly, James ran a thumb over Houndoom's horn, Skrelp curled against his neck and hidden by his hair.

While Hagrid had assured them that they would only be going to the first two levels, accidents could happen, and James had calmly inserted himself into the event.

"Come on, guys!" Ron shouted, Hermione huffing and puffing at his heels. "Let's go!"

Shoving herself up, Hillevi offered the super soldier a lopsided smile and followed with Harry and Neville towards the dock.

A carrier bobbed in the water, the car-shaped frame holding a dome of metal tubes that were lined with glowing LED lights, and Hagrid was chatting with the Lapras that would be pulling the carrier and its cargo to the Ice Cavern.

Draco had beaten them there, and scoffed at the Gryffindors.

"We're given this great honor, and you dress like _that_?"

Said Slytherin was wearing a brand new jacket, a brand new pair of fingerless gloves, and a brand new backpack with likely brand new gear, in contrast with the Gryffindors' more well-worn supplies.

"What are you trying to do, hope the Pokemon are laughing at you so hard you can catch them easier?"

Ron took a step forward, but James put a hand on his shoulder, fixing the other boy with a cool look.

"Some of us are going to be Pokemon Trainers through skill, Malfoy." Harry replied firmly. "We don't need money to trick people into thinking we're better than we are."

Sharpshot bared her fangs when the blonde opened his mouth to reply, cutting him off as Hagrid approached.

"All here?" He called, Norbert perched on his shoulder and Snubbull trotting at his side. "Alright, everyone in the boat! We need to get moving if you're all going to have the time to catch your new Pokemon!"

James herded the group on and into their seats, not even swaying as the Lapras dove under to settle the carrier on her shelled back.

"Secure yourselves!" Hagrid warned as the Transport Pokemon pushed off, pressing a button on the control panel that brought up the energy field to seal them safely inside the carrier.

Hillevi watched, awed, as Lapras dove and engulfed them in frigid water, the experience almost disorienting.

Magikarp and Feebas swam past, and James watched his Skrelp stick out his tongue at a Frillish, the internal lights casting ghostly shapes in the dark water.

A Seel twisted past, and Hillevi felt a pang in her chest at the familiar sight, glancing away quickly as Latias pressed closer, purring.

Thankfully, Lapras aimed upward towards a cave opening in a rocky outcropping that rose from the lake floor all the way to the surface.

A rush of white water obscured their vision for a few moments, and then Lapras broke through the surface, revealing the Ice Cavern.

Hillevi and James were the only ones not to shiver as the field fell, long experience numbing them to the cold, and she stepped out to take in the frosted walls and the arrangements of stalagmites along the path and the stalactites sending bits of snow down like flakes.

"Alright, kids, let's move!" Hagrid boomed, Norbert chewing on his red-and-purple stocking cap as Snubbull settled on the carrier. "We have about three hours before we need to begin heading back. Don't be too stingy when it comes to picking out your new Pokemon, but don't just go after the first one you find. Find one that fits you and then battle hard for it!"

While sounding a bit contradictory, Hillevi knew the advice was sound, and followed as the group headed out, Hagrid in the lead and James guarding their rear.

Draco was the first to have any luck, tripping over a Geodude, but Snivy merely knocked the little Rock-type out instead of capturing it.

"Please! Flint already has a Graveler. A Malfoy doesn't copy anyone, even another Slytherin." He sneered in explanation.

Ron, it seemed, took that to heart and avoided the next Geodude they came across.

"Wait…"

Neville walked towards a group of rocks, leaping back in surprise when a Pokemon popped out, laughing at the startled look on his face.

Flora, who had taken a tumble from the scare, delivered a nasty Vine Whip in retribution that dazed the other Pokemon and then, impatiently, forced an Ice Melter Ball into Neville's hands and made him throw it.

The Pokemon's panicked spray of snow melted once the ball activated, releasing a wave of heat, and captured the stunned creature, clicking with success.

"Great going, Neville!" Harry cheered, patting the surprised boy on the shoulder.

"You did great." Hillevi agreed, James inclining his head with amusement as Skrelp grunted.

"Uh, yeah…" Neville replied, staring at the Ice Melter Ball in his hands. "It was mostly Flora…"

"Some trainer you are." Draco voiced. "Letting your Pokemon boss you around."

"That just shows he's good at training." Hermione argued. "Flora knew exactly what to do!"

"What did you get?" Ron wondered, and Neville blinked before releasing his new Pokemon.

The tree-shaped creature blinked before seeing the boy and laughing, though one look at Flora had him in line immediately.

"It's a Snover." Hillevi realized, recognizing the Frost Tree Pokemon now. "It's an Ice- and Grass-type."

One side-long look from James had Draco holding his tongue, and the group continued, though it took another hour before any of them found another interesting Pokemon.

"Look at that one." Draco said, gesturing to the little Snorunt. "Who would want something that pathetic?"

"She isn't pathetic!" Hermione snapped. "She just needs some love."

The bushy-haired girl went to kneel by the Snorunt, offering a handful of berries to the shivering Pokemon.

"Come on, it's good."

After a moment, she cautiously approached and tried one, lighting up at the first bite and blazing through the rest, shivers forgotten.

Once her hand was empty, Hermione stroked the Snow Hat Pokemon's head.

"How about it? You want to be my new Pokemon?"

She chirped in agreement, and the Ice Melter Ball's function was much appreciated before the capture function activated.

Draco laughed once the mechanism clicked, and Hillevi glared at him, about done with his comments.

"What's so funny?" Hermione demanded, placing the ball in her case.

"Look at you two. We're given a chance to catch some rare Pokemon, and you get a giggling idiot and a coward."

"At least they caught something, unlike you!" Harry fired back.

"I have standards, unlike them. Of course, it should be obvious they lack standards, when they consider you, Weasley, and a cripple friends!"

Sharpshot snarled, and Draco actually seemed to regret his words for a moment-

Hillevi squeaked as the whole cavern seemed to shake, reaching out to grab James' sleeve.

"What was that?" Neville worried, hugging Flora to his chest.

"I don't know." Ron answered, wide-eyed. "Earthquake?"

James shook his head in the negative, and then Houndoom yipped-

"Drilbur!"

Everyone cried out as the Mole Pokemon tore through the floor under their feet, causing it to split open and fall apart as the structural integrity dissolved.

A scream caught in her throat as Hillevi was bucked right off her feet, Latias' abject _terror_ washing over her-

And darkness.

* * *

Latias had done what she could in the moment to protect Mama and Fire-Tail, pulling them into her belly and using Safeguard to deflect the falling rubble and soften their landing three floors down.

But Mama was asleep now, and no amount of whining or crying or shaking would wake her up.

Fire-Tail huffed, running a paw over Mama's head and neck, grumbling soothingly.

 **Mama okay?** Latias worried, hovering over them. **Get Papa?**

With a snort and a flash of amusement, Fire-Tail looked up and shrugged, projecting reassurance as she explained that Mama was okay and would wake up soon if they kept her warm.

Eager to help, Latias settled carefully on the human's torso, stretching out and trying to think _warm_ , while Fire-Tail wiggled so Mama's head was in her lap.

After a few minutes, there was a flicker of awareness, of _confusionpain_ , and those big green eyes fluttered open, golden stars winking in the icy light.

 **Mama!**

Blinking once, Mama looked up at her and smiled, reaching up an unsteady hand to pet over glass-like feathers.

"Hey, girl…You're okay?"

Nodding, Latias cuddled closer and purred, unable to suppress the happiness she felt.

Humming, Mama ran a hand over her ears and started to sit up, metal-foot scraping on the ground.

"Sharpshot?"

Fire-Tail scoffed, hopping up onto Mama's shoulder, and some of the tension bled away.

A little twinge distracted Latias from sniffing and nuzzling her Mama, and the Eon Pokemon turned, ears perked.

"What is it?"

Gold eyes narrowing, she focused more on that little twinge…

With a chirp, Latias jerked her Mama up onto her feet-not-foot and tugged, vibrating with urgency.

 **Help! Baby! Help!**

Mama stumbled for a moment, her metal-foot not quite steady, and Fire-Tail barked at the sudden jolt before both steadied into a fierce focus.

"Where?"

Locked onto her target, Latias picked up her Mama and took off down the hallway at full speed, twisting around corners and stalagmites, feeling-

The devastated nest brought her to a solid halt.

The carefully woven scraps of cloth and shed black-and-purple fur was torn to shreds, thrown about as if in a struggle, splashes of darkened red smeared onto the ice, and Fire-Tail went quiet as Mama slowly stood.

"Oh…"

A little ripple of curiosity, and Mama stepped closer, crouching down and carefully brushing some of wreckage aside to reveal a purple-on-purple Pokemon Egg hidden underneath.

Latias and Fire-Tail whined as Mama carefully picked the Egg up, cradling it to her chest with both hands.

"It's okay, little one…" Mama cooed, waves of _lovesadcare_ rolling off her skin and being answered by a questioning little shake. "We'll take care of you."


	19. Chapter 19

Latias absolutely adored her little brothers and sister.

Stone-Head, Star-Eye, and Cotton-Wing were adorable and fun and smart, always following on her tailfeathers and playing games, and shared her love for their littlest brother.

Mama always made time for them to play, and to talk with their littlest in his Egg, taking turns with them each day to learn new things.

When she took all of them out to that clearing in the trees, Alpha joined them, curling around the Pack in a wall of _protectioncarestrength_ as Stone-Head and Star-Eye tumbled through the grass, and Latias taught Cotton-Wing flying tricks, and Iron-Heart bounced around until Fire-Tail smiled, and Mama watched all of them, cradling the littlest to her chest and whispering sweet words to him.

Alpha didn't get to come out a lot, because he was so big and Mama said no one could see him, but he was funny and indulgent and wise in a way that only the Immortal were, letting the little ones climb over his coils and making them squeal by lifting them with the tip of his tail.

Mama worried sometimes, about The Ball, and Latias knew that the Others worried, too, but there were other things to do besides worry most of the time.

Ron had an Ice-Bubble now, who was much more fun than his Naked-Tail, and Hermione's new Shiver-Cold was sweet and shy, just like her Heart-Pulse.

The Other Boy, Neville, had his grumpy Grass-Bulb and a mischievous Snow-Tree that always tried to pull tricks, while the Other Other Boy, Harry, had a Fluff-Tail, a Spirit-Flame, and a solemn Joy-Bringer that needed so many hugs that Latias was sure her arms would be sore for the rest of her life.

Papa was always on the edges, a safe presence on the edges of her senses, with his Hell-Horn or Disaster-Seer or Trick-Mouth watching, tiny Kelp-Skin curled up in his palm.

She told their littlest all of this, in tones of _love_ and _affection_ and _**Pack**_ , telling him of the amazing family waiting for him once he hatched into the bigger world.

 _He could hardly wait_.

* * *

Hillevi had a lot on her mind, most days.

Any time not spent assuring Harry that _no, Professor McGonagall would_ _ **never**_ _take Togepi from you, and if she ever tries, Toothless will eat her_ , the Valhallan spent advising her other friends on how to care for Ice-type Pokemon, giving Hagrid tips on how to avoid being used as a chew toy by Norbert, and trying to dig up more information on Nicholas Silph and the Master Ball.

There were classes, and homework, and her apprenticeship, and her Egg, and her Dragons, and her friends, and the Ball, and training, and the-

Suffice it to say, she barely had enough free moments to string together for a deep breath, let alone to get more details from James on what was going on or fill him in on what they had found out.

Add onto that everyone's interest in her Egg, and Hillevi was fairly frazzled half of the time.

While she had certainly been protective of Skullcrusher and Lockjaw as Eggs, her maternal instincts were in overdrive now, likely from all the extra attention and the fresh reminder of how humans could hurt baby Pokemon.

 _Even Fred and George had nearly gotten their heads bitten off for pulling a prank just a_ _ **little**_ _too close to her Egg_.

In those moments, James was a godsend; there was something reassuring about his silence, the way he just stepped up to take Latias onto his shoulders, scoop up her babies, and disappeared so she could have a little time with just the Egg.

 _Well, the Egg and Toothless, but that hardly counted with him in a Poke Ball_.

That was usually when she accompanied Harry to the infirmary for Togepi's check-ups, both to check how her own Egg was coming along and as support for when Professor McGonagall was there.

Both vividly remembered seeing their Head of House sneaking around that night, and Hillevi was the only First Year at Hogwarts that could, legitimately, take on a professor in a full-out battle.

 _James would likely not approve, but she was willing to take that chance_.

 _ **Later, James admitted that he would have helped**_.

Curled up on an armchair in the Gryffindor common room after dinner with her friends on their first quiet night in nearly two months, Latias an invisible weight on her back and baby Dragons on her shoulders, Sharpshot and Meatlug pressing in on either side, Hillevi ran a hand over the Egg in her lap with a smile.

Ron was still working on Potions homework, snickering whenever Cubchoo blew bubbles with his icy snot, while Hermione reviewed her notes in preparation for Environmental Survival the next day, Ralts and Snorunt cuddled on her ownlap.

Neville was checking Flora's bulb for pests, fussing at the thought that she would evolve sooner rather than later and be too big to carry around anymore, while his Snover, Sam, blew little snowflakes for Eevee to chase.

Harry cuddled Togepi close while playing an app with her on his Pokedex, the somber little thing tapping the screen but unable to smile, as Ludwig floated around the boy's shoulders.

Everything was just as it should be, without the Master Ball or evil organizations or responsibilities, and Latias was radiating _calmhappycontent_ as James appeared on the armrest, Skrelp peering out through a curtain of dark hair while both Absol and Houndoom sprawled on the carpet.

The super soldier placed his right hand on the curve of purple shell, like a greeting-

A sound like cracking glass brought everyone's attention whipping around, and Hillevi felt her heart stutter as the Egg shook.

"It's hatching…"

A wave of _surprisejoylove_ washed over the whole tower, leaving its mark in the very stone, as all of Gryffindor watched the cracks spread in wonder.

After a minute or so more of cracking and shaking, the Egg went still as if in a huff, and-

Fred and George let out high-pitched shrieks as a burst of sound exploded the shell outward in a spray of fragile purple shards, a tiny bundle of purple-black fur and ears sniffling in the epicenter, blinking big yellow eyes up at Hillevi for the first time.

Heart thrumming and over-full, she offered the baby a watery smile as everyone cheered their congratulations and praise, Pokemon purring and whooping and hopping with glee.

"Hey, little guy…" Hillevi whispered, running gentle fingertips over the large speaker-like ears so the Noibat purred. "Welcome to the world."

* * *

Nestled on a pillow in the girl's dorm, Drumfire blinked slowly as his ears twitched, catching the sleep-addled coos of his Cotton-Wing sister and the matching snores of his Stone-Head and Star-Eye brothers, the faint crackle of Fire-Tail's flame and the snuffles of Iron-Heart as she snuggled closer, the low purr of Heart-Keeper reverberating through all of them and Alpha's presence a comforting weight on their souls…

This was everything he had dreamed of, safe in his shell, Mama's heartbeat the rhythm that he followed like a beacon in the dark.

Burying his nose in messy fire-tinged curls, Drumfire breathed in the scent of pine and smoke and _Mama_ that surrounded him, eyes blinking closed now.

 _There was nowhere else in the whole wide world he would rather be than right here_.


	20. Chapter 20

"Guys!"

Looking up at Hermione's voice, Drumfire nibbled on a strawberry as Hillevi turned, Stormfly swaying on her braid and Meatlug tearing a chunk of iron ore in half with her blunt teeth.

After two more months of relative calm, she was curious about what had the other girl so excited.

"What is it, Hermione?" Neville wondered, feeding Flora a bit of honey-coated bread.

"I-"

The bushy-haired Gryffindor paused, glancing around before her voice dropped to a whisper.

"I figured out why Snape killed those Togekiss."

Even Cubchoo stopped slobbering on his popsicle at that, and Hermione quickly lifted Ralts and Snorunt onto the table.

"I've been keeping an eye out on what books Professor Snape checks out from the library-"

"Who the heck still checks out books?" Ron voiced, genuinely confused. "I didn't even know books still _existed_."

Both girls glared at him, though Hermione valiantly suppressed the urge to smack the Weasley upside his head.

"Anyway, I managed to hack into the school's library system and figure out what books he's been checking out. I set up an alert for when he returned them, so I could get to them before anyone else."

"How about hacking into Snape's laptop and giving me an A in Potions?" Ron suggested.

"No one would ever believe it." Hillevi noted dryly, Stormfly giggling at his exaggerated hurt as Hermione lifted an old tome from her bag.

"He checked this book out this morning, only to return it three hours later."

" _Debunking The Mythos Surrounding Pokemon_." Harry read, intrigued. "Huh."

"Yeah, I might actually read it after this is all over." Hermione admitted with a smile. "I saw there's a chapter about Alakazam's and their IQs, and why people believed they were so intelligent when in fact-"

Cutting herself off with a cough, she rerouted back onto her original train of thought.

"It might have taken me a while to find this, but luckily for us, Professor Snape was in such a hurry, he left this in the book."

"Hey, my Potions homework!" Ron realized, snatching the paper and grinning at the result. "And look at that score!"

"Ron, that's a D." Harry pointed out.

"Yeah!"

"The important thing is what this paper was marking." Hermione intervened with a roll of her eyes, flipping to the correct passage. " _The Togekiss is a recent discovery for most regions, even though it has been a subject of legend for many years. The use of a Shiny Stone (see 'Evolution Stones: Gifts From The Gods?', page 153) allows a trainer to replicate the Rite of Passage all Togetic take in the wild in order to evolve to their final form._ "

"Good thing, too." Ron voiced with a shudder. "Togetic are ugly as sin!"

Hillevi allowed Stormfly to smack him upside the head with one wing, and the boy sheepishly nodded for Hermione to continue reading.

" _Due to their nature, and their ability to calm even the most powerful and dangerous of Pokemon, the mystical abilities of the Togekiss became matters of myths for the ancients. Even with their discovery, there were rumblings that the heart of a Togekiss…_ "

Hermione stopped, and Hillevi reached out to place a hand on the girl's shoulder as Latias shifted on her shoulders, sensing the other's upset.

"Hermione?" Neville worried. "What is it?"

" _The heart of a Togekiss was the long fabled final ingredient needed to complete the Master Ball._ "

All four of them fell quiet, turning to stare at the staff table, where Professor Snape was hacking into his lunch as if it had personally offended him.

"You think that means he's made the Master Ball?" Neville stuttered.

"No." Hermione replied, solemn. "There's more."

"I don't think I can handle more." Ron moaned, looking a touch green as Cubchoo patted his head.

"You need to hear this. _This belief is, of course, pure fabrication. Scientific studies have proven that only acorns can be used to create Poke Balls, as the living cells of Pokemon or humans cannot handle the physical charge needed to achieve a capture beam. X-rays of Togekiss hearts have proven that they are entirely organic animal cells. Thus, the myth that these gentle creatures are the source of the most powerful Poke Ball is simply that: myth._ "

"Those poor Togekiss." Neville whispered, stroking Flora's head.

"So he did it all for nothing?" Ron agreed, dragging Cubchoo onto his lap.

Hillevi agreed with both of their sentiments, one hand buried in Stormfly's cottony feathers and the other cradling Drumfire to her chest.

"Yes." Hermione answered, a touch pale. "And I'm afraid that his failure is going to make him drastic. He must have been studying the Togekiss hearts for a while, trying to figure out how to make them into Poke Balls, and only now learned that isn't possible. That means there's only one avenue left for him."

"Whatever's hidden on the third floor." Harry deduced.

"Then he'll make another attempt soon, before the school year is out." Hillevi agreed, Meatlug quiet and watchful.

"We need to warn Professor Dumbledore." Hermione concluded.

"He still won't believe us." Ron pointed out. "Snape and McGonagall have done nothing to make him doubt them."

"But we have proof!" Neville argued.

"We have a few comments in a book, some things Hagrid said which he will deny saying, and our belief that Snape is guilty." Harry argued. "Professor Dumbledore will ask Snape why we would focus in on him, he'll make up some story about how we're always causing problems in his class-"

"Because he favors those bloody Slytherins." Ron growled.

"And Dumbledore will dismiss our worries." Harry finished. "Meanwhile, McGonagall will go after The Ball. They might even pin it on us!"

"Then what do we do?" Hermione asked.

"We beat them to the punch."

The three fell quiet at that, looking between the determined expressions on Harry's and Hillevi's faces.

"What?"

"We steal the Master Ball ourselves." Harry stated firmly.

"It's the only way." Hillevi agreed, looking between their friends with a serious gaze. "Harry has almost died twice, and have killed two innocent Pokemon. They can't be allowed to get The Ball."

"If they get a hold of the Master Ball, they could reverse-engineer it and create millions of them. Can you honestly imagine a world where Snape could catch and control any Pokemon he wanted?"

Imaginations ran wild at the thought, of Professor Snape leading an army of Gyarados and Onix through Avalon and Professor McGonagall on a carriage being drawn by vicious Mightyena.

"And what if the Master Ball really can capture any Pokemon?" Harry continued. "Not just wild ones, but ones caught by trainers? Are you willing to see your Pokemon enslaved?"

A hand wrapped around the black Poke Ball hanging from her neck, and Hillevi closed her eyes at the thought.

"We have to do this." Harry insisted. "We have to steal the Master Ball tonight."

"But what do we do after that?" Hermione stumbled, unsure.

"I've always wanted a Zapdos…" Ron joked weakly.

"We destroy it."

All of them looked to Hillevi, gold stars blazing in fiery green eyes.

"No one can ever use The Ball. I'll feed it to Toothless if I have to."

Harry stood in agreement, half-eaten lunch forgotten, and Eevee leapt onto his shoulder.

"I'm going after it. If you want to join me, meet me in the Trophy Room thirty minutes after curfew."

"Harry!" Hermione called to his back, turning back to the others once he was gone. "How do we stop him?"

"We don't." Hillevi replied, calm in her decision.

"I'm going to help him." Ron agreed, snatching the other boy's untouched pudding. Harry's my mate, and I'm not going to let him face this alone."

Cubchoo nodded in agreement, rubbing at his nose.

"The Longbottoms and the Potters have stood side by side for generations." Neville voiced, firm. "In a perfect world, Harry and I would have been raised as brothers."

Hermione was silent for a moment, and Hillevi stood, her own appetite long gone.

"I will _never_ let anyone hurt Toothless." She told the girl, Drumfire climbing up her sweater sleeve and Meatlug shaking her head aggressively. "Not Kyogre, not Groudon, and not them."

 _In the face of their resolve, how could Hermione not agree?_

* * *

Sneaking into the Trophy Room was much easier the second time, thanks to Ludwig's Invisibility and Drumfire's natural echolocation mixed with his own ability, Telepathy.

Getting past Mister Filch and Missus Norris was child's play, if a touch awkward with five people touching the Litwick, as was finding the trap door that would drop them onto Tiny.

Luckily, the Snorlax was sleeping in a corner and not on the second trap door, making the next part much easier than expected.

"No one say anything." Ron warned, glancing around as Neville pulled the wooden slate open.

"What do you mean?" The shy boy wondered as Ludwig cast his ghostly light in the next room and Drumfire chittered, ears twitching, before Harry dropped down.

"Whoa!"

"Are you okay?" Hillevi worried, peering down.

"Fine! Just startled. It's okay, come on down."

Hermione turned to Ron as the Valhallan swung her legs over the edge and dropped down, squeaking at the unexpected bounce when she landed, Latias appearing with a squeal of delight.

"What did you mean, no one say anything?"

"I don't want to jinx us." The Weasley explained. "If someone says anything about this being the opposite of difficult, it will jinx us and it will suddenly get impossible. So just stay nice and quiet, and don't make any comments on the difficulty of the situation we're now in."

"Are you kidding? That's nothing more than superstition."

"I'd rather have luck be on our side than tempt it to switch over."

Ron dropped into the next room after getting the last word, followed by Hermione, Neville and Flora, as Ludwig used Will-O-Wisp to light up the space.

This room was roughly the same size as the one above, though shorter, with a rubbery substance on the walls, floor and ceiling that explained the bounce when they landed.

Hermione tested the nearest wall, pressing in until the pressure was too much and she was sent sprawling with a yelp that matched Neville's as he fell.

"I don't get it." Ron voiced, bouncing experimentally. "I mean, this is fun and all, but why guard this?"

"Maybe Professor Dumbledore likes bouncy castles and doesn't want anyone to know?" Neville supplied.

Hillevi recalled Drumfire as Latias cooed, pointing towards a corner, and Harry moved there, finding another trap door.

"I don't think this is the final stop."

Hillevi and Hermione joined him as the boy pulled on the handle, with little success.

"I think it's stuck!"

"I think there's a lock." The reddish-brunette noted, pointing the three small bolts that were not present with the other doors.

"I think it's an auto lock." Hermione agreed.

"How do we unlock it?" He wondered, straightening.

"There must be some kind of lever or knob or button-"

Ludwig and Latias cried out as a side door opened across the room, from which twenty little pink ball-like Pokemon tumbled out, chattering and bouncing around happily.

Flora snapped at a few that got too close for comfort, and Latias giggled as the mass of Pokemon hopped around the group, all smiles.

Hermione, after a few tries, managed to scan one with her Pokedex.

 _Hoppip, the Windswept Pokemon._

 _Due to their lightweight bodies, these Pokemon can be blown away by even the mildest of breezes._

"I don't get any of this!" Ron complained, shoving away a Hoppip that jumped onto his head and started nuzzling, another latching onto his chest. "What is with all of these-?"

"Look!" Harry shouted, pointing as another panel slid aside, revealing a small hole big enough to safely fit one of the Hoppip. "I think they're supposed to go in there!"

Taking the one attached to Ron, Harry placed it in the opening, causing a whirl and click by the trap door…

And nothing.

"Or not."

"Not all of them, at least." Hillevi agreed, squeaking as one of the Grass/Flying-types leapt into her arms.

"Look at that one." Neville voiced, gesturing to the swarm and pointing out a bright green Hoppip. "That's a shiny Hoppip! I bet it's supposed to go in this hole!"

"Grab it!" Harry ordered, already bouncing towards the Pokemon.

"WAIT!"

Hermione's warning came too late; the movement was just enough to create the smallest gust of wind, which was more than enough to send the Hoppip scattering, ricocheting off the walls and smacking into the trainers in a chaotic tumble.

"Harry, stop! Every time you move, you send them bouncing all over!"

"Well, we have to get the shiny one somehow!" Harry complained, grabbing a normal Hoppip and tossing it at Ron, where the Pokemon latched on happily.

Hillevi had a similar problem, practically dripping with the happy little creatures as Latias squeaked, trying to shake them off her wings.

"Why?" Ron moaned. "Why do they love me?"

"I think it's your hair." Hermione noted, trying to trap the shiny Hoppip with just as much success as Harry. "I read somewhere that Hoppip are attracted to the colors orange and red."

"Lucky me." Both redheads grumbled.

"Wait, that's it!" Neville realized, darting towards the Hoppip and scattering them.

"Neville, stop! You can't catch them!" Hermione shouted, exasperated.

"I don't want to! Look!"

Both Hillevi and Ron were effectively swarmed by the adorable Pokemon, falling back as they latched on wherever they could, their cries of protest- _and Latias' flailing_ -ignored.

"Wait…" Neville advised, the free trio watching as the shiny floated over and landed on Ron's foot, latching on like a leech. "Now!"

This time, the Hoppip did not fly away as the others approached, and Harry waded in to grab the bright green Pokemon, hurriedly shoving it into the lock.

With a click, the rubber retracted, revealing more Poke Balls that recalled the rest, leaving a dazed Ron and Hillevi on the floor and an unlocked trap door.

"Good going, guys!" Harry complimented, grinning.

"No problem…" The Valhallan mumbled, shoving herself up and checking her prosthetic with a glance as the other boys helped up Ron.

"This makes no sense…" Hermione muttered as Harry opened the door, glancing over to her.

"What doesn't make sense?"

"If Professor Dumbledore is trying to protect the Master Ball, why use traps like these? Why not use locks and gates and lasers? Why use shiny Pokemon and flutes?"

"Did all that stuff work for the Poke Bank?" Harry pointed out.

"Don't stress out." Ron advised, moving towards the opening. "I'd rather it be too easy than too hard."

"That's my point, though." The bushy-haired Gryffindor insisted. "It should be hard."

"Don't look a gift Ponyta in the mouth." He shot back, jumping down. "Yeehaw!"

When his cry of joy turned to pained curses, Hillevi rushed to the edge, Ludwig already casting his light below.

This next room was the same size as both previous, but, unlike the others, there was no Tiny or rubber floor to cushion the landing.

"Ron! Ron, are you okay?" Harry shouted, concerned.

"I'm fine! Think I twisted my ankle or something."

"Ron, you probably _broke_ your ankle!" Hermione accused. "What were you thinking, jumping down like that?"

"I wasn't, okay? Just let it go, and get down here, okay?"

Hillevi grabbed onto Latias' paws as the Eon Pokemon floated her down, pulling out her First Aid Kit the moment her foot hit the ground, Latias cooing as Ron winced from the pain.

"I like my bones how they are, guys." Neville admitted, eyeing the distance dubiously.

"I could run back and get some rope." Harry offered.

Flora grunted, firing off her vines and twisting them into a braided rope for the group to climb down instead, grunting and bracing her legs as each of them ambled down.

Neville was the last one down, and recalled Flora to release her with them on the lower level, proud.

This room was completely empty, with mirrored walls that helped reflect the faint light of the glowing blue tiles, and Harry recalled Ludwig now that his light was no longer needed.

"What do you think this is all about?" Hermione wondered, looking around curiously.

"No bloody idea." Ron answered, wincing as Hillevi tightened a pressure bandage around his injured ankle.

"Language!"

Flora ambled onto one of the tiles, poking it with her foot and looking up at Neville in confusion-

"FLORA!" The boy shouted as she was teleported away, running to the swirling blue tile where she had stood.

"Neville, no!"

But it was too late; Neville was teleported away, and Hermione held out both hands as if to hold the others back.

"No one move! They're teleporters!"

Frozen, Hillevi stared at the activated tile, noticing that the bordering ones were now glowing brighter in response.

Testing, Hermione tossed a piece of scrap paper on one of them, and it activated immediately with that tell-tale whirl.

"It's a pressure trigger." The bushy-haired Gryffindor surmised. "Step on it once and you prime it. Step on it again or linger too long, and it activates. We can't touch the same tile twice. Stay on it too long, and it activates all the same."

"What does that mean?" Ron wondered, nervously glancing down at the bright green tile they were currently standing on. "We've been standing on this one for a while and haven't been warped away."

"What's the point of a maze without a safe path?" Hillevi mused, and Hermione lit up, taking out a pencil and tapping all the tiles bordering their starting point until another glowed green instead of blue.

"Alright, if we're wrong, I hope you guys think of a better plan."

"Hermione!" Harry yelped as she stepped off, everyone letting out a sigh of relief when she failed to warp away.

"It's a maze!" She cheered, tapping again until finding the next green one, and repeating the process again. "There's only one safe way out of this room. We just have to follow the green tiles and not step on the blue ones!"

Harry draped Ron's arm over his shoulder as support, and Hillevi followed, Latias flashing between invisible and visible on her back as they joined Hermione down the green path.

"What happens if we stand on a blue tile?" The Potter wondered, brow furrowing. "Where did Neville and Flora go?"

"Maybe…Maybe they're dead." Ron whispered.

"Professor Dumbledore set up these puzzles." Hillevi reminded them. "They probably warp them to another room, so he can talk to them."

"Which means we need to move quickly." Harry stated firmly. "Once the headmaster realizes Neville wasn't alone, he'll come down here to stop us. We have to get the Master Ball and hide it before then."

"But what happens after that?" Ron asked for the first time, limping along. "We'll still be in trouble, mate. We could be expelled!"

"There are more important things than school, Ron." Hillevi pointed out as Latias settled on invisible in her nervousness.

"Come on, guys!" Hermione called, several tiles ahead and moving fast. "I think we're close!"

"Slow down, Hermione!" Harry called, struggling to keep up thanks to Ron's limp even with Hillevi's help. "Hermione!"

"Harry James Potter, you told me we had to go fast, and that's what I'm doing!"

"And she didn't want to come in the first place…" Ron muttered, just a touch too loud.

"And you, Ronald Weasley!" Hermione shouted, wheeling around to face them even as she stepped onto the next tile. "If you hadn't-"

"HERMIONE!"

She only had a moment to look down and see the blue light swirling around her ankles before being warped away, the final trio frozen in shock.

"Bloody hell! What happened?"

"I don't know…"

Hillevi felt her heart start racing at the realization that the path did not continue forward, all the tiles activated and revealing no further green tiles.

"Oh no…"

 _So, not a maze, then_.

"Look!"

They turned to see that first green tile flash green before turning blue, then the next one, and the next one-

"GO!" Hillevi shouted, shoving the boys into motion.

There was no help in looking back as their safe path was eaten by menacing blue, speed warring with caution, heart pounding in her ears like a rush of tidal water-

"JUMP!"

The last safe teleporter activated just as the three trainers landed hard, enveloping them in _green_ -

Hillevi landed with a THUD on wooden floorboards, rolling onto her knees with a groan after a glance at damp stone beams and arches overhead, dim lightbulbs giving out a feeble light for them to see by.

There were no doors or windows, not even a trap door, and the teleporter that brought them here was dark.

"Look!" Harry voiced, pointing at the only item in this room with them.

"Bloody hell…What's the Mirror of Jirachi doing here? Where's the Master Ball?"

"That is what I'd like to know."

Hillevi whipped around on her knees, shielding her friends and the hidden Pokemon on her back, as Professor Quirrell revealed himself.

There was a hard intensity in his eyes that Hillevi recognized, a hard contrast with the stuttering, nervous man they knew, and she tensed in response.

"You're working with Snape and McGonagall?" Ron voiced, shocked.

"Working with them? Even if I truly wanted to be a teacher at this pathetic school, I would have no desire to work with the likes of Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall."

The Battle Professor let out a biting laugh that made the boys wince and Hillevi tighten her jaw, mind racing.

"Why would I stoop so low as to welcome that slimy git and that worn-out hag into my inner circle? The former should never be allowed around children, even I can see that, and the latter should have left the game a long time ago."

He took a step forward, sneering, and Hillevi's eyes blazed with gold stars in defiance.

"What's wrong, children? Does it surprise you to hear me not speaking like a st-st-stuttering fool?"

Professor Quirrell began to circle them, and Hillevi matched his pace, neither looking away from the other for even a moment.

It reminded Harry of two wild Pokemon preparing to battle, sizing each other up, and could not say who was the stronger threat.

"Of all the ones I expected to find down here, never did you cross my mind, Harry Potter. There were likely candidates, and even if I were to pick a student who would have stumbled onto me, it would not be my first choice to guess you. Of course, when I consider how you and I have circled each other this last year, it only makes sense, doesn't it? Predestined, I suppose, if one were to believe in such a thing."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked quietly, shifting to feel Latias' bristling feathers.

"Hm…Of course you wouldn't know. If your moronic friend here is any indication, you believe Severus to be the source of all your misfortune."

Quirrell's following laugh was bitter as poison, and Hillevi felt Latias bristling all along her back, practically vibrating.

"If he is the bane of anyone, it's me. He has foiled my plans almost as much as you have. I would have had the Master Ball that day in the Poke Center if Severus had not convinced that bearded fool Dumbledore to have his lumbering servant retrieve it first. Bringing it to Hogwarts complicated matters, but I was already ahead of Dumbledore when Halloween rolled around. It was easy enough to capture those Golurks; You may not know it, but I'm an expert in their ways and habits, and unleash them within the school."

The reminder was like a flashfire in her chest, and Hillevi almost trembled with restraint.

"I was even able to deal with Nurse Poppy's discovery of my precious Golurks and continue on with my mission."

Quirrell whipped around, his detached mask slipping.

"Then _you_ had to get in the way! My Golurks were instructed to attack the Great Hall. The chaos they would have produced would have been enough to give me the time to secure the Master Ball, but you delayed them and ruined everything. Such action could not go unpunished, so I sent the Magnemite to end you. And again you refused to die, did you not? Severus realized someone was making a play for the Master Ball and had Dumbledore send several of his Pokemon to guard the door, once more stopping me from obtaining my prize."

Quirrell continued to circle, now that his outburst had subsided.

"During the winter, while Severus and Minerva worked to ensure all the traps they had set up to protect The Ball were in place, I began a new plan. Hogwarts contains so much knowledge, including some rather dark in nature. One such tome told me of the hearts of Togekiss, but as I secured them, you arrived yet again, fate's pawn!"

When it was all laid out, Hillevi realized it was an ingenious plan; being seen as the timid, weak Battle Professor had allowed Quirrell to go about his plans without fear of discovery, and even divert attention to the more antagonistic Professor Snape.

 _The fact she was banking on that same ploy now was rather amusing, actually_.

"Why do you want the Master Ball?" Ron demanded, trying to rise on his injured ankle.

"Why indeed?"

The hair rose along Hillevi's arms at the unexpected voice, and a flood of _shockrecognition_ _ **terror**_ washed over her from Latias.

"Why indeed? Quirrell, let me see dear Harry."

"But master…" Quirrell whimpered, all of his bravado gone.

"Silence! I want to look into the boy's eyes. He has the same eyes as the woman that killed me."

All three backed up, horrified, as Quirrell removed his jacket and shirt with no more protest, revealing his bare chest in all of its deformed glory.

The skin and muscle was distorted and twisted into the likeness of a face, deep hollows over his pecks with flickering green light like eyes and a leering gash along his belly like a mouth, and Hillevi was going to be sick just from the sight as Toothless practically roared against her chest from inside his Poke Ball.

"That's not possible…" Harry whispered.

"Harry Potter…" The face spoke, Quirrell grimacing at the unnatural movement. "You see what you have done to me, what you have reduced me to? The greatest Pokemon Master, forced to share the body of one of his whimpering servants. Your mother did this to me, boy. She ripped me away from my precious body and made me into the creature you see now."

"Voldemort…" Ron whispered, terrified.

"Good, little Weasley." Voldemort praised, forcing his vessel closer. "You are wiser than I thought, feeling fear."

Those flickering eyes stared at Hillevi and Harry, Quirrell squirming as his possessed flesh formed a scowl.

"But you, you don't really fear me, do you? No…No, you don't, not for the correct reasons, at the very least. You are startled, yes, frightened by my looks, definitely…but the name and deeds? They do not bring terror to you."

That gaze slid fully onto Harry.

"You looked at me the same way that night, even after I killed your wretched father, you watched me from your little crib as your mother struck me down."

Quirrell took another step closer, and the First Years scrambled back, keeping distance between them and the possessed professor.

"But now, my dear children, now you find yourselves trapped here with me. Bravery is to be commended, as is fear, but it is obedience that I treasure most of all. I wonder if you will prove more intelligent than your parents and bow to your better."

Ron, despite his fear and pain, stood straighter in response.

"I never got to know my uncles…My mother loved them, she named my brothers after hers. You killed them in the last war, for no reason other than they spoke out against you. You killed my family. So I could care less about obedience or what you desire. Go to hell."

"You did this to me." Harry agreed, releasing Eevee. "My entire life. You killed my parents, hurt my friends, threatened Hogwarts…I will _never_ bow to you. I am Harry James Potter. My father was James Potter, and my mother was Lily Potter, and like them, I will stop you! Eevee, Shadow Ball!"

"Doduo, Peck."

The bird Pokemon appeared in a flash of red light, sharp beaks going right for the smaller Pokemon-

Quirrell stumbled back as a Psywave knocked his Doduo heads-over-tailfeathers, both him and Voldemort staring at the Latias that appeared on Hillevi's back.

"I never got to introduce myself." The Valhallan stated coldly, releasing Sharpshot and Meatlug with twin roars. "My name is Hillevi Horrendous Haddock the Third, daughter of Stoick the Vast and sole heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Haddock. I battled alongside the Great Sky Dragon, Rayquaza, against the Great Sea and the Great Earth, and lived to tell the tale."

Both Harry and Ron stared at their friend, reminded vividly of Halloween when she had glared down that Golurk in the same way.

 _Right now, she was a Dragon protecting her Pack_.

"And I'll finish what Lily Potter started if you take one more step towards my friends."

"A Valhallan?" Voldemort shrieked, Quirrell stumbling back as his Doduo rose, shaking both heads.

"Doduo, Jump Kick!"

"Sharpshot! Meatlug!"

The Charmander's Flamethrower struck the Twin Bird Pokemon mid-leap, feathers catching fire as he was tossed back, and the Aron's Metal Burst slammed him into the far wall, out cold.

Grabbing another Poke Ball, the Battle Professor released one of the Golurk he had recaptured on Halloween all those months ago instead of his Diglett.

"Dynamic Punch!"

Hillevi was yanked back by Latias as Sharpshot and Meatlug went to either side, dodging the heavy fist that shattered the wooden floor, and lashed out with a Dragon Pulse and Water Pulse respectively that drove the Automaton Pokemon back a few more steps.

" _Enough_!" Voldemort seethed, his vessel crying out at the grotesque manipulation of his flesh as the Golurk swung both arms, smacking the smaller Pokemon away.

Faster than any of them could process, Quirrell had closed the distance and thrown Hillevi bodily into the nearest wall, her head smacking against hard stone and leaving her momentarily dazed.

Vision swimming and ears ringing, the reddish-brunette groaned into the glass-cool feathers surrounding her, trying to focus…

"Levi!"

The world snapped back into place, and she rolled to avoid being crushed by the Golurk as it collapsed, biting back the rush of nausea.

"Dumbledore." Quirrell snarled as Harry scrambled away from the Mirror of Jirachi, cradling an unconscious Eevee to his chest.

"Quentin." Professor Dumbledore replied sadly, his Sableye crouched low in preparation to attack. "I am sorry I failed you."

"Failed me? Have you finally gone senile, old man?"

"No, Quentin, I fear it is you that has lost his senses. I do not know what brought you to make this choice and serve this wraith…I can only hope you did it unwillingly."

Quirrell recalled his fallen Golurk to release another, it's fist raised as if daring the headmaster to escape.

"I joined with my master willingly. He has already escaped death, and his mastery of this world is unparalleled! His power flows through me, and together we will rebuild Team Nocturne and bring Avalon to its knees! Golurk, Thunder Punch!"

Sableye took the blow for it's trainer, slamming into a wall and recovering in moments, retaliating with a Shadow Claw that forced the Golurk to one knee.

Shoving herself up, despite the pounding of her head and the agony in her stump, Hillevi glanced over to see Sharpshot rushing towards her, a touch battered, while Meatlug stayed to protect Ron.

"I had wondered if the madness that now plagues you had begun before or after your bonding with the wraith. I see now it was clearly before." Professor Dumbledore admitted, standing between Quirrell and Harry. "That wraith will never share power, Quirrell! You have taken him on, believing you would hold chains of strength, but instead they are the strings with which your puppet master will control you."

"You lie!" Quirrell shouted, a zealot. "I will be his second in command! No longer will the name Quentin Quirrell be looked down upon with deriding sneers! All will worship me or die!"

"And how do you propose to gain such power?" Professor Dumbledore questioned. "Sableye, Night Shade!"

The Darkness Pokemon nodded, engaging in a battle of strength while his trainer fought a battle of words.

"There is only one Master Ball, Quentin, and let me assure you that there is no way to make another. Silph assured me that there will only ever be one true Master Ball, and I doubt your lord will share."

Quirrell laughed like a madman as Hillevi stood, reaching into the sleeve of her sweater.

"You honestly think we came here for the Master Ball to use it? No, no…The power of that ball is not what it can do, but what allows it to achieve such power. I studied the Master Ball legends all year, and now know it is not the heart of a Togekiss or a Steelix eye polished to a perfect shine. No, the secret within that-"

The professor screamed as Voldemort forced control over his vessel's arms and legs, cutting off his rant.

"Enough of your talk, you fool!"

Latias shuddered, crying out at the _painpain_ _ **pain**_ she felt from the man, as Voldemort used him like a true puppet.

"You have your doubts, don't you, Albus? You wonder if this is not some trick, it cannot be that Lord Voldemort returns…You're thinking that right now, aren't you? You're puzzling over in that brain of yours just how this all came to pass, and trying to find the falsehood that will prove it all to be lies. There are none. I am Lord Voldemort, head of Team Nocturne, and I will have what is mine. Death could not stop me, your traps could not stop me, and your skill will not stop me!"

Stumbling a step closer, to both the men and Harry, Hillevi looked between them warily.

"You always knew me so well, Albus. A pity more fools like Quirrell don't listen to your words. If they thought as you do, I would have never achieved the power I did in my first life. Lucky for me, Avalon is full of moronic, greedy dreamers like Quirrell here, who make my existence so much easier."

Quirrell's face was ashen, mute now as Voldemort forced his body forward.

"I will have the Master Ball, either freely or coated in your blood!"

With that same blinding speed, Voldemort had shoved the headmaster aside and wrapped Quirrell's hands around Harry's throat-

The body lurched as Hillevi slammed into his side, one of the knives Astrid had gifted her all those months ago sliding into flesh, and the tiny Viking grunted at the sudden buck that tried to knock her off.

"Let go of him!" Sharpshot roared, Slashing at the Battle Professor's back, and Meatlug struck with a Heavy Slam that cracked bone, but he just _wouldn't stop_ -

"Powder Snow!"

Hillevi dropped away from the stream of cold, staring in shock at the block of ice that had ensnared Quirrell's head.

Stumbling back, he fell to the floor in silent agony, fingernails tearing and leaving bloody gouges in the ice, the pain finally too much for Voldemort to overcome, no matter how much he screamed.

Ron and Cubchoo stared at what they had done, stunned at the deadly aftermath.

Latias shuddered as a purple miasma rose from the dead man's chest, surrounded by a swirl of green orbs, that rocketed out of the chamber with an outraged scream.

Rubbing the back of her head with a wince, Hillevi looked over the scene, Latias pressing closer.

 _Well,_ _ **damn**_.


	21. Chapter 21

James was, to put things mildly, Not Amused.

Hillevi certainly understood _why_ , considering how things had gone, but there were only so many times she could explain and apologize for not keeping him in the loop before the words effectively lost meaning.

"Again."

The reddish-brunette dropped her head with a sigh, leaning on bent knees and breathing heavily, before forcing herself to straighten and face off against the improvised wooden dummy once more.

The segments spun with that first blow, and Hillevi moved, blocking and ducking and side-stepping the wooden pegs like Natasha had taught her all those months ago.

Just like all those months ago, her stump was starting to throb instead of ache, and she was too slow.

Biting back a yelp as one of the pegs caught her shoulder at an awkward angle, Hillevi stumbled back to avoid being clocked upside the head and her knees buckling, drenched in sweat.

"Stop."

James appeared like a ghost, suddenly right there instead of hiding in a tree somewhere, the metal of his uncovered arm reflecting the faint rays of sunlight that peeked over the horizon.

"Here."

Accepting the offered water bottle, the Valhallan emptied half of it in one gulp as Latias landed on her shoulders with a worried chirp, reaching up blindly to pat her cheek.

With a blast of fire, Sharpshot and Meatlug tumbled into the clearing, groaning in unison as Houndoom and Mawile joined them, the former licking at a scrape on the latter's cheek.

"Breakfast's in an hour."

Glancing up at James as Stormfly landed on her messy braid and the Terror Twins tumbled around her foot, Hillevi felt a smile spread across her face.

"Then what are we waiting for? I'm starving!"

* * *

Rolling across the sun-warm grass, Latias purred as gentle fingers found that spot right behind jaw, stretching languidly as Cotton-Wing and Echo-Ear cuddled up to the soft feathers of her underbelly with sleepy chirps.

Papa had given them the evening off from training, and Mama had decided that taking the Pack out to their Spot was in order, even releasing Alpha so he could play with Stone-Head and Star-Eye, batting them between his paws like a Persian with precious stones.

When Mama paused, a pulse of something _melancholy_ rolling off her skin, Latias fell silent, watchful.

"You don't have to stay here, with me." She started, voice low and soft. "You're all healed now, have been for a while…If you want to leave, no one is going to stop you."

Blinking once, twice, the Eon Pokemon twisted off her back, gently depositing her siblings on the grass as she floated up to be eye-level with their human.

There was _resignation_ and _guilt_ and _**hope**_ there, an apology for all the danger and pain, an offering of freedom and the dream of friendship, so much that it felt like the earth trying to swallow the sky-

Mama blinked as a Poke Ball floated out of her bag, the surface shiny and new, and Latias smiled, projecting _stayPack_ _ **love**_ as much as she could in answer.

Tears shimmered in Mama's eyes, the sea overflowing in pearly drops, and she smiled, reaching out to rest a hand on Latias' forehead as the Pack purred and barked in joy.

 _There was nowhere else she would rather be_.

"Thank you…Cloudjumper."

* * *

Nothing really changed for Hillevi after facing off against Voldemort.

It was not as if anyone there had not already known who she was- _except said wraith, who was far from any position to blab_ -, so the only difference was extra training and a more visible shadow, since James was not about to let a similar event take place again.

Of course, she apologized profusely to Professor Snape for suspecting him of treacherous behavior, especially after accepting an apprenticeship, but the Head of Slytherin had been surprisingly forgiving, with only a few snide remarks before suggesting a new Potions project.

Without the constant worry of The Ball falling into dangerous hands, Hillevi found herself forgetting about her own problems as well, focusing on her friends and baby Dragons instead.

But there was that little pinprick, in the back of her mind…


	22. Chapter 22

"Levi?"

Grunting in acknowledgement, Hillevi did not lift her head from the table even as she shoved another forkful of scrambled eggs into her mouth.

Drumfire chittered with a shrug, patting her hair as Stormfly cooed sympathetically, giving Skullcrusher and Lockjaw a firm sidelong glance when they started bickering over a plate of bacons.

"Rough practice?" Harry surmised, tickling Togepi's spiky crown and earning a little smile.

Another grunt, and Ron shoved a thick slice of waffle into his mouth, Cubchoo sniffling blearily.

"I'll take that as a yes." Neville figured, offering Flora a piece of jam-slathered bread.

"He's pushing you too hard." Hermione fretted, clicking through various apps on her Pokedex. "It says here that overtraining is detrimental to progress, even for Pokemon."

"He wouldn't hurt her." Ron argued, mouth full. "He's here to be Levi's bodyguard, right? Would kinda defeat the point, don't you think?"

"Maybe-"

The whole castle shook, stone rattling against stone, and Hillevi jerked upright, eyes wide.

 _No_ …

"What was that?"

"An earthquake?"

An alarm went off, siren blaring, only to be cut off a moment later as the speakers clicked on, releasing a rush of static.

"People of Hogwarts!" A voice boomed, scratchy and deep even as echo. "I am Alvin the Treacherous, Chief of Outcast Island!"

Heart leaping against her ribs, Hillevi twisted around to see James standing by the staff table, his own eyes wide in surprise and guilt.

 _No, no no_ _ **no**_ -

"I have it under good authority that you're harboring a certain young Viking in your midst." Alvin continued, smug tones clear even through the static. "If you would kindly hand them over…"

Blood rushed in her ears as a growing panic filled the Great Hall, the professors standing to try and calm everyone.

 _He's here for me_.

Harry turned at a flash of light, stomach dropping as Hillevi recalled all her Dragons.

"Levi…"

Neville, Ron and Hermione looked away from where Professor Dumbledore and the four Heads of House were rushing out to confront the threat, quieting as Hillevi stood, six Poke Balls in hand.

"I need you to take care of them." She voiced, strangely serene despite the fire in her eyes.

Harry nearly fumbled the offering, wide-eyed, barely noticing James trying to approach through the frantic crowd.

"I'll be back."

"Levi-"

"What-"

"Don't-"

But Hillevi was already gone, weaving her way between anxious students out of the Great Hall.

Looking down at the spheres in his hands, Harry's heart dropped to join his stomach.

 _Nestled amid the red and silver and blue metal, was_ _ **black**_.

* * *

Heart beating a tattoo against the cage of her ribs, Hillevi skidded through the hallways towards Hogwarts' entrance, the echo of Alvin's voice coming in and out as she passed the speakers at a breakneck speed.

Stumbling over that last threshold, the tiny Valhallan stared at the grounds beyond, lungs struggling to take in air.

A massive Viking ship had run aground, all dark salt-stained wood and rusted spikes, the pair of shiny Gyarados that had pulled it onto land roaring a challenge to the massive Tentacruel and Lapras that called the lake home.

Standing in front of his ship, as broad as Stoick but darker, Alvin faced off against the headmaster and four professors with a grin, flanked by his Magnezone and Archeops.

"Just the man I wanted to see!" The Chief voiced cheerfully, a razor-sharp gleam in his blackhole-eyes. "Are you going to hand the little future Chieftain over?"

"We will not." Professor Dumbledore replied firmly, Poke Ball in hand.

"Well, if that's the case…"

The sadistic glee on Alvin's face turned all of the fear and dread and worry in Hillevi's chest into a righteous fury.

She had made friends here, had learned and loved and _bled_ here, and _no one_ was going to destroy that.

"No."

Her voice, even and calm, cut across the open field like the ring of an explosion.

The professors looked back at the little First Year, wide-eyed, as Hillevi climbed down the front steps with all the fierce grace of a warrior queen descending from a throne, gaze locked on Alvin.

"I am Hillevi Horrendous Haddock the Third." She started, ignorant to the people now at her back, even as students filled the front hall to watch. "Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Haddock, daughter of Chieftain Stoick the Vast, Chief of Berk and High Chieftain of Valhalla."

Stopping a few yards away, Hillevi glared _up up up_ at the man as Sharpshot and Meatlug forced themselves from their Poke Balls.

"I am the Tamer of Dragons, who fought alongside the Great Sky Dragon, Rayquaza, on the Day of Black Sun and lived to tell the tale."

Heart swelling with emotion, she said the next words with a tremble of rage and fierce belonging.

"I am in the House of Godric Gryffindor, the House of the Brave, and I will not stand by while you threaten my home."

Even the Gyarados fell silent as Sharpshot bared her fangs and Meatlug lowered her head.

"I challenge you, Chief Alvin the Treacherous, to an Honor Duel."

Silence fell over Hogwarts then, James frozen in the doorway at the realization of what had just happened.

A slow grin grew across Alvin's face, like a Persian challenged by a Rattata.

"What are your terms, little Chieftain?"

"Single combat." Hillevi started, forcing herself to be still. "We each only use two Pokemon, with no outside interference. The loser is whoever can no longer fight after a count of ten."

"And if I win?" The massive Viking pressed, obviously enjoying this game.

"I…will go with you quietly." She choked out, the words like metal barbs ripping through her throat. "If _I_ win, you and your men will leave and never come back here."

Archeops roared, as if the battle was already won, and Magnezone crackled with electricity.

"I accept your terms, girl."

"Good."

With dual roars, Sharpshot and Meatlug struck.

A Flamethrower and a Metal Burst threw both the larger Pokemon head-over-heels across the grass, and Alvin nearly stumbled as Hillevi slid into his guard, two wickedly-curved knives slicing towards his unprotected throat.

The reddish-brunette was a whirling dervish, practically dancing around her opponent's fists and lashing out with two sharp blades, tripping him up with her prosthetic at every turn.

Twisting around a Flash Cannon, Sharpshot leapt right into Magnezone's three eyes and fired a Smokescreen that hid the pair from view, screeches and growls echoing in time with flashes of fire and sparks.

A Rock Throw shattered against her metallic hide as Meatlug charged, hitting Archeops with an Iron Head that sent both tumbling, claws sliding harmlessly off steel.

For all that they were smaller, Hillevi and her Pokemon were relentless, pressing their advantage without pause-

A grinding noise escaped James' left arm as Alvin landed a solid blow, right on the tiny Viking's chest, and sent her flying head-over-prosthetic through the grass.

Wincing at the new creak in her ribs, Hillevi rolled to avoid the fist that tried to come down on her head, cutting a deep red line up Alvin's elbow in retaliation.

Meatlug grunted as a Dragon Breath scorched her mask, eyes closing on reflex, and Sharpshot fired off a Flame Burst that drove both Magnezone and Archeops back.

Prosthetic digging into the dirt, the reddish-brunette circled away from Alvin, mind turning over options at a rapid pace.

Alvin laughed uproariously, bloodlust clear on his face.

"You have spirit, for such a little thing!"

His smirk was sharp as a Sharpedo's.

"I'll enjoy breaking it!"

Sharpshot whipped around at the threat to her trainer, shooting tongues of flame as the crackle of an electric field filled the air-

"MEATLUG-"

A heavy foot slammed into Hillevi's torso, lungs seizing as Sharpshot cried out from the force of Magnezone's Wild Charge, which sent both flying out of the Smokescreen with a crack of displaced earth.

Meatlug roared as she brought down a Rock Slide on the opposing Pokemon, pulling her half-Paralyzed friend free of the exchange as Hillevi forced herself up onto hands and knees.

Blinking away reflexive tears, Hillevi lurched around to avoid another blow, words clipped thanks to her protesting lungs.

"Fire Spin. Rock Tomb."

Shaking off the aftershocks, Sharpshot released a massive tornado of flame that encompassed both Magnezone and Archeops, the boulders of Meatlug's own attack joining the cyclone to batter the larger Pokemon as they spun.

A Dragon Breath tore through the fiery tempest, and Magnezone released a Discharge that forced Sharpshot to seek sanctuary behind Meatlug's resistant bulk.

Alvin roared as a knife slammed into his bare upper arm, reach back as Hillevi swung her prosthetic up-

The tiny Viking cried out as the metallic attachment was yanked around in the other direction, grating against the sensitive scar tissue, and twisted in a vain attempt to follow the movement instead of have the prosthetic ripped off.

A massive hand wrapped around her torso, and Hillevi screamed as the buckles snapped, hitting the ground as her prosthetic clanged against Magnezone's magnetized hide.

Sharpshot _bellowed_ , tail-flame blazing blue, leaping up to land a Fire Punch right on the Magnet Area Pokemon's center eye as Meatlug let out such a Roar that Archeops nearly went cross-eyed.

Pressing a hand to her stump in a futile attempt at quelling the pain, Hillevi took in a shuddery breath and shoved herself up, wincing at the protest of her shoulder.

"Is this all?" Alvin taunted as Archeops and Magnezone retaliated with a combination of Ancient Power and Flash Cannon that tossed the smaller Pokemon into a battered heap by their Viking. "Is this the strength of the Haddock line? A little Hiccup of a girl with runty Pokemon?"

"I…I'm not a Hiccup." Hillevi forced out, eyes flashing. "I'm a Gryffindor."

The flash of a flying blade, and Alvin caught the knife before the tip could puncture his eye, his smile sharp.

"Such defiance…I'll enjoy snuffing it out."

Magnezone began to charge up a Zap Cannon, and Hillevi threw herself forward as a shield-

Sharpshot and Meatlug lurched up, crying-

"LEVI-"

A blinding light erupted, enveloping the tiny Valhallan in warmth, shattering with a set of heavy roars-

Hillevi stared up, stunned, at the Charmeleon and Lairon that stood in place of her oldest friends.

 _They_ …

"Do you really think this will beat _me_?" Alvin jeered, bloodlust making his eyes shiny with an eerie light. "This changes _nothing_! I'll crush your last hope, and then _I'll_ be Chieftain!"

Shaking out her new armor, Meatlug shared a look with Sharpshot, who chuffed a billow of crackling flames in agreement.

All of Hogwarts watched, mute with awe, as the newly-evolved Pokemon released an Inferno of Earth Power that sent the marauding Chief and his own Pokemon flying through the hull of his ship like a cannonball.

Snuffling through the grass, the Lairon carefully picked up their girl's lost prosthetic with a soft mouth and lumbered back, offering it as Sharpshot inched closer, head lowered.

"You…You evolved…"

A watery laugh, and Hillevi threw herself at them, for once unable to wrap her arms around the pair in a hug.

"You evolved!"

James was already closing the distance, watching the Outcast's rush to retreat out of his peripheral, when Harry yelped, Toothless breaking free of his Poke Ball with a roar that only sped up the enemy's retreat, the other Dragons not far behind.

Looking up with shimmering eyes as a hand touched her shoulder, Hillevi could only sob as familiar black-red-yellow coils fell around them, a low rumble vibrating in her bones.

 _Buried in the purring, growling, trilling mass of her Pokemon, there was no one else_.

 _ **We won**_.

* * *

The meal in the Great Hall was a somber affair, despite the professor's best efforts.

No one had seen Hillevi, or James, since she had been taken to the infirmary nearly two weeks ago, and even the Slytherins were subdued, silently admitting gratitude for her sacrifice.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville could find nothing else to say, worried and guilty in varying measures over what had happened to their friend.

 _I should have known something was wrong_ …

 _I shouldn't have let her go_ …

 _I should have done something to help_ …

Hinges creaked, and the whole room turned as James pushed the door open with his uncovered left arm, not even batting an eye at the open stares as Meatlug lumbered up at his back.

Leaning on Sharpshot for support, Hillevi limped over the threshold around him, taking a deep breath before looking up at the assembled school with guilty eyes.

"I...I apologize, for deceiving all of you." She began, Cloudjumper materializing on her back with a low croon. "And for bringing such danger to your shores. I understand if…if none of you want me to ever return."

Blinking back tears, the Viking shook the half-finished thought away.

"Just know that I…I will cherish every moment I spent here, and am honored to have been considered your classmate."

No one could quite say where it began, but the clapping spread like wildfire throughout the entire Great Hall, a thunderous roar as the students stood, cheering and shouting.

Hillevi squeaked as Hermione tackled her in a hug, only Cloudjumper's Levitate keeping them upright as the other girl blubbered, the boys rushing up to voice their own relief.

All of Gryffindor followed with praises, then Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, until even Slytherin hung on the outskirts, silently giving their thanks.

Cloudjumper sang a belonging-song while James placed a hand on her shoulder, as Professor Dumbledore walked a path through the students.

"Hillevi Horrendous Haddock the Third…" He began, that twinkle back in his eyes. "It is _my_ honor, to have you as a student."

Professor McGonagall stepped up beside him, a touch choked up herself, though whether at Hillevi's recovery or the girl's tears, no one could truly tell.

"In honor of your bravery, a testament to your placement in my House, I offer you a new title." She stated formally, that almost secret smile blooming. "Dragon of Gryffindor."

The tears overflowed, and Hillevi bowed her head in thanks.

 _For the first time in her life, she did not find the title a burden_.


	23. Chapter 23

The last two weeks of school flew by in a whirlwind of studying and exams, which Hillevi gladly threw herself into.

There was Potions- _where she was the only Gryffindor to get a perfect score, despite Professor Snape's grumbling_ -, Poke Ball Making- _where Ron breezed through making a Fast Ball, to Hermione's eternal frustration_ -, and Battling- _where all five First Years had done an amazing job against Professor Dumbledore's training Spearow_ -, where Hillevi was proud of her friends for doing so well.

Sure, there had been a few days of adjustment when all the upperclassmen made a point of lavishing her with praise at one point or another- _James had silently scared most of them off once he caught on that they were hoping to get their own Dragon out of it_ -, but she was happy to spend these last few days with her friends before summer split them apart until next year.

The thought was comforting, like stepping out for a walk and knowing home would be there when you returned.

 _For all that she was a Viking, that her place was in the far north on Berk, Hillevi had found a home in Avalon, and she was glad to be coming back_.

* * *

Scratching that spot under her chin that made Cloudjumper purr, Hillevi watched with quite a bit of amusement as Hermione and Neville marveled at how much food James could pack away.

Ron had challenged the super soldier to an eating contest, and the poor Weasley had been left in the dust, groaning over his distended belly as Cubchoo pat his hair.

Absol shook his head in pity with Skrelp hanging off his blade as James finished his sixth plate of ham and mashed potatoes, apparently satisfied.

The final meal in the Great Hall was finally winding down, and Hillevi's little Dragons were already sleeping off all the food, beyond content.

Drumfire was curled in the stretched-out neck of her sweater-dress, safely hidden from sight, with Stormfly leaning in on his other side, little more than a ball of white cotton.

Skullcrusher and Lockjaw were already snoring on her lap, the former kicking since the latter had latched onto his tail, while Cloudjumper was draped across their girl's back, pulsing so deeply with _fullhappysleepy_ that Eevee, Ludwig, Togepi, Cubchoo, Ralts, Snorunt, Flora and Sam were all yawning in tandem.

Houndoom stretched out across his human's lap, tongue lolling happily, as Professor Dumbledore stood and signaled for silence.

"Another year, another year…Many people have come up to me after leaving this place and asked me what year is my favorite. There must be one, after all, there must be a group of students that outshone all others and make me look back fondly among them. I suppose some of you believe that I could never view this class as the best, considering some of the troublemakers I'm forced to deal with."

Fred and George took their cue to stand up and bow, though Mawile pulled the twins back into their seats with a firm glare amid the ensuing laughter.

"Others must believe that you are my favorite, if only because you are here right now. Let me state, for the record and for the history books, that I have loved every student that has come to this island. In each of you, I see the future of Avalon, and the mere fact that I have played a small role in your development means more to me than you could possibly imagine. So many seek out their destinies and dream grand dreams…I have found more joy in helping others find their dreams than any achievement could have given me."

Hillevi sniffled, moved beyond words, a cool vibranium hand slotting against her own as the headmaster raised his glass.

"And thus I thank you, all of you, and wish you well on wherever your journey takes you."

* * *

"Make sure you text me every day!" Hermione reminded them, wagging her finger at both Harry and Hillevi.

"I don't know if I'll have the time, what with you sending me a text every hour." The boy teased, laughing as the bushy-haired Gryffindor stuck her tongue out at him before boarding the Hogwarts Express, turning for one last wave.

"Mate, if you don't like what the headmaster has set up, you can give me a ring anytime and I'll come running." Ron assured, sharing a conspiratorial whisper. "And if you get an opportunity to get me an autograph, Levi, I'm just a stone's throw away."

Biting back her laughter, the Valhallan nodded as the boys shook hands in thanks, Sharpshot leaning against her right leg as support.

"Have a great summer, Harry, Levi." Neville voiced, patting Harry awkwardly on the back.

"Bulba!"

"Thanks, Flora. Thanks, Neville."

The pair waved as their friends boarded, calling goodbyes as the train chugged away before falling silent.

"You're not going with them?" Harry ventured, uncertain.

"I've got my own ride." Hillevi assured, gaze darting over to where James was talking on his Pokedex, quietly exasperated. "Besides, you need me here."

The boy only nodded, quietly grateful, as the headmaster and Professor McGonagall stepped up to join them.

"Don't worry, Mister Potter." The Partnership professor voiced, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You'll see them again."

"And mark my words, my boy, your summer will be filled with quite some adventure and excitement. The time will fly by."

Professor Dumbledore checked his Pokedex with a nod.

"Late as always. Just like when he was a boy."

"Professor?" Harry wondered, brow furrowing in worry. "Who did you get to take me in?"

"Do you remember how I told you that many people in Avalon fought to have Surrey turn you over into their care?" The headmaster asked, kneeling to their level as Harry nodded. "One who fought the hardest was a young man who went to this school. In fact, he was one of your father's best friends. The loss of your mother and father broke him, but being unable to see you sent him into despair. He has been traveling the world for quite some time, but when he received my note about you, he knew he had to return."

Hillevi turned at a new set of footsteps on the platform, James appearing at her back and Sharpshot straightening.

"Ah, there he is."

The man was tall and thin, with light hair and a mustache, his face marked with several scars from fierce battles, a Zorua scampering about his feet before spotting Harry.

The fox-like Pokemon let out a bark and leapt into the boy's arms, licking his face despite Eevee's short growl and Sharpshot glare.

"Leave him be!" The man called out, tone light and full of mirth. "Bloody hell, he doesn't remember you, buddy! You're probably scaring him!"

But Harry certainly did not _seem_ scared, so Hillevi ran a soothing hand down her Charmeleon's head as the man finished his approach, struggling for words now that he was faced with the son of his best friends.

"Harry…My name is Remus Lupin, and I have been looking for you for a long time."

Something clicked behind Harry's bright green eyes, and he leapt into Remus' embrace without a second thought.

Brushing at her eyes with the folds of her sleeve, Hillevi watched with a watery smile, relieved.

 _All the lost children deserved to be found like this_.

* * *

 _ **And so, we've reached the end of 'Fire and Iron'. Thanks to everyone who followed along, even through the long hiatus, to get here. The story is far from over, and I hope you all rejoin Hillevi and Harry in 'Sword and Shield' as they search for the Chamber of the Unown.**_

 _ **Once again, credit definitely goes to Mr. Chaos and feriowind for inspiring this series. You both are the best!**_

 _ **Until next time,**_

 _ **ChibiLover123**_


End file.
